Tanto tiempo engañados
by ticosa
Summary: El descubrir que tu propia sangre te a engañado toda tu vida debe sentirse como cuando te clavan un puñal en el corazon, alejarte de tu familia y del amor de tu vida, solo x mantener la clase social es totalmente patetico para mí, pero estoy dispuesto a encontrarlos y encontrar mi pasado...espero no sea tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: Nueva vida**

Me levanto de la cama, me dirigo al baño a lavarme el rostro

al ver el espejo me devuelve la mirada unos ojos color celestes

con un tono de cansancio e incertidumbre... no habia podido

conciliar el sueño y cuando pude hacerlo tuve la misma

pesadilla...

sonidos de caballos al galopar y la voz ee una mujer, tan dulce

que podria asegurarme que no pasan de los 13 años, que me decia:

 _\- la vista es muy hermosa en ese lugar, la colina de pony es un_

 _hermoso lugar._

 _\- quiero conocerlo, prometeme que iremos a xonocerlo_

 _LA segunda voz era la de un varon no estaba muy seguro pero creo_

 _que era... ¿la mia?_

Todo era muy borroso y creo que estamos al campo abierto y

finalmente todo se desvanece al escuchar un grito... ahi es cuando

desperte entre sudor y lagrimas, es un poco tonto pensar que un joven

de 15 años pueda estar llorando por un sueño que no tenia ni el mas

minimo significado para mi.

Termine el aseo y me dirigi hacia la cubierta exterior, ¿que no les dije?

estoy en un barco, mi papa capitan de un barco...

\- Buen dia jovencito veo que te la brisa del mar te levanto temprano

\- Si padre buenos dias, cuanto falta para llegar a Londres?

\- Estaremos ahi al atardecer masomenos

\- ah bueno y cual es el plan?

\- Bueno llegaremos y en 3 dias iras al colegio

\- ahhh bueno espero que no sea muy extricto

\- Bueno la verdad es que si, pero es el mejor de Londres, las familias

mas poderosas tienen a sus hijos educandose ahi

\- si padre, ya me habian dicho que las monjas ahi son estrictas pero

espere que solo sea un invento para asustarme.

\- bueno preparate para el desayuno...

\- con su permiso padre

Y asi paso mi dia en altamar y llego la tarde preparandome para arribar

al puerto.

Al llegar hay un barco que estar por partir hay demasiada gente despidiendo

a sus seres queridos que se iran a la bella America, avanzamos entre la

multitud y vislumbro un faro, hay neblina, el barco ya zarpo y se encuentra

algo lejos, veo una mancha roja pasar por la espalda de mi padre sube las

escaleras que se dirigen al faro, no puedo ver muy bien su rostro pero creo

que es una joven rubia...

\- que pena, parece que no pudo llegar a despedirse...

\- de quien hablas hijo?- dice mi padre

\- de aquella muchacha, no puedo ver su rostro pero creo que tenia

intencion de despedirse de alguien...

( punto de vista del padre de...)

*no puede ser... creo que mis ojos me juegan una mala pasada, es

acaso que el destino esta xontra mio? creo q esa niña es... no puede ser

candy... hace mucho tiempo q no tengo comunicacion con la tia abuela

peeo no puedo permitir que mi hijo recuerde, me odiaria por todo esto)

\- ah si hijo debe ser, pero tenemos que irnos

\- creo que no esta bien pero tienes razon debemos irnos

Jaló al joven hacia una carreta que ya los estaba esperando para dirigirse

añ hotel cuando la escuchamos

\- TERRYYY...

(?)

Mi corazon se detuvo... esaa voz... podria ser?...

Notitas:

Hola como estan?...

Bueno es mi primera historia, la idea tuve rondando por mi cabeza por muchos

meses y ya tenia esta primera parte escrita, tengo un par de ideas pero son

totalmente opuestas a lo que respecta a la historia y el rumbo... bueno ya me

imagino que saben quien es nuestro príncipe de ojos azules... y tambien desde

donde parte mi historia asi q sin mas espero que lo disfruten y suave con los tomatazos jijijij...

lela... alias ticosa :P


	2. Chapter 2

Miedo a ser descubierto No... no puedo permitir q l sepa la verdad, me odiaria... aun menos sabiendo que me queda poco tiempo...  
Tengo q hacer algo... pero que?- pensaba el capitan- Creo que la mejor soluci n seria llamar a la tia abuela... si ella me dira si es correcto llevar al colegio a Alex o no...  
\- Residencia Andley- repondio el mayordomo - Buenas tardes, con la Sra. Elroy porfavor - Si claro de parte -Ehhhh buenooo... soy el capitan Brower -Si se or espere en linea un momento porfavor que lo comunico inmediatamente No se si sera buena idea pero no puedo arriesgarme a que mi hijo me odie por obvias razones tuve que cambiar el nombre y el apellido para no levantar sospechas pero llamando a esa casa tengo q dar mi verdadero apellido, porque ni la misma tia abuela sabe el nuevo apellido y nombre del que una vez fuera su sobrino.  
\- Capital Brower?- escucho por el auricular - Buenos dias se ora Elroy le habla Michael Brower el padre de...  
\- Si se de quien se trata capitan, digame a que se debe su llamada - Sra Elroy, estoy en Inglaterra, voy a ser corto y preciso, mi llamada es para saber si la srta Candy se encuntra en inglaterra.  
\- Si capitan, ella y mis 2 sobrinos estan estudiando en Inglaterra, en el prestigioso colegio San Pablo. - A bueno Sra muchas gracias - Esta mi sobrino en Inglaterra con usted?  
\- Si Sra - Esta por demas recordarle nuestro acuerdo, no es verdad?, Ellos no pueden encontrarse, no debe saberse a verdad capitan - No se preocupe Sra Elroy que tengo muy claro el acuerdo que tengo con usted - Entonces me imagino que no se quedara mucho tiempo en Inglaterra verdad?  
\- Disculpe Sra Elroy pero le recuerdo que no tengo qu darle explicaciones sobre la nueva vida de mi hijo ya suficiente da o le hicieron cuando el estaba en Lakewood es por eso que decidi llevarlo conmigo, solo queria asegurarme que no tuviera contacto con su dichosa familia - Que insolencia...  
\- Nada de insolencias sra. es la verdad quiero a mi hijo lejos de ustedes porque no pude alejar a mi amada y termino como termino por que no la dejaron ser feliz a mi lado, pero esta vez no permitire que jueguen con mi hijo de la misma manera y si en ese camino tengo que sacrificar su amor,lo tendre que hacer porque el es joven aun y puede encontar a alguien mucho mejor y ser feliz... Asi que hasta luego Sra Elroy- y Colgue el telefono mi manos temblaban, mi furia salia por mis ojos, me dolia tanto aun el haber perdido a mi amada si tan solo hubiese sido fuerte en aquel entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado, me duele, me duele mucho mi pecho...  
\- Padre el almuerzo esta... PADRE!- grito Alex al ver que su padre tenia una mano en el pecho y comenza a caer lentamente al piso.  
\- Alex... me duele- y cayo inconsciente

Notitas...  
Bueno... explico un poquito... Como el papa de Alex (alias principe de ojos azules ... uy lo amo) era capitan y viajaba mucho.. los familiares de su amada no permitian que lla se fuera con el por el estatus social al caer ella enferma el se or no estaba muy enterado y cuando ya fue demasiado tarde que ni siquiera pudo estar mucho tiempo a su lado.  
Al enterarse del accidente de Anthony decidio que no iban a apartarlo de l, y como la tia abuela no queria que este con Candy decidieron hacerlo pasar por muerto...

Lela alias tico :D 


	3. Chapter 3

y ahora que? Hospital...  
-que paso con mi padre doctor?- pregunto Alex - el se or tuvo un pre infarto, lo mejor sera que se quede en observaci n - Pero doctor, mi padre come muy bien y no me imagino porque le pudo hyaber pasado esto - Quiza tuvo una impresion demasiado fuerte ademas que el se or Saint (nuevo apellido) presenra problemas con el coraz n, tendremos que hacerle unos chequeos..  
\- muy bien gracias doctor, podria permitirme entrar a verlo?  
\- Si claro, pero el paciente aun se encuentra medicado asi que el paciente se encuentra dormido y lo mejor sera que se mantenga asi, no lo inquiete porfavor - Si doctor no se preocupe Alex ingreso al cuarto que estaba destinado al capital, viendolo duermiendo, se acerco y se sento en una silla al lado de la cama.  
\- nooo, mmmmdaiuhen...- susurraba el capitan - que pasa pap ? aqui estoy a tu lado - la verdad... noo- decia entre sue os - que verdad pap ? tranquilizate El capitan parecia estar en una pesadilla porque apretava los ojos y estaba empezando a temblar entre sue os - pap estoy aqui, soy Alex- dijo el muchacho tomando las manos d su padre contra las suyas Al parecer el contacto dio efecto porque el capitan empezo a calmarse y paso a tener un sue o profundo - Ay papa que susto me diste, pero lo que importa es que ya estas estable...  
Aquella noche...  
\- Pap te sientes mejor?- dijo Alex mientras el capitan ya estaba lucido - Si hijo, no se porque me paso esto, pero ya me siento mejor - que bueno porque nos dimos un susto tremendo - lo siento hijo mio, pero ni yo mismo puedo explicar que paso . Bueno el doctor dijo que tenemos que hacer unos chequeos m s porque al parecer tienes un problema en el coraz n.  
\- mmmm... Poblema? pero si yo como a mis horas y muchas veduras.  
\- No se pap pero tendras que hacerte chequeos para descartar algun problema - Alex... no quisiera que me hagan los chequeos Aqui en londres, preferiria hacerlos en EEUU, crees que sea eso posible?  
\- No lo s pap , tendrias que hablarlo con el doctor pero,,, porque no aqui?  
\- Es que es EEUU estan mejor especializados y tbm si es que me pasa algo, me gustaria que fuera alla - Ay pap no digas esas cosas - bueno... al final que te parece?  
\- Esta bien pap hablare con el doctor, para ver si es prudente trasladarte Todo con tal de no tenerte cerca de candy o de cualquier cosa que te pudiera hacer recordar tu pasado... pensaba el capitan

NOTITAS: Bueno este capitulo es cortito pero ya vemos a donde se va nuestro principe.  
Aclaro este fic es sobre la vida de nuestro amor de ojos azules, x el momento no entrara en escena candy pero quien sabe... derrepente en el sgt cap si

lizcarter: lamento decirte que no es un terryfic, aunq mas adelante si estara.  
Guest: Muchaas gracias, se que derrepente mi redaccion es pesima... pero creo q me doy a entender,,, si... no? bueno por ahi voy paso a pasito

Muxhs gracias y si tienen ideas haganmelas saber para ver si puedo mejorar muchas gracias y besos desd Per 


	4. Chapter 4

Vida en Mi padre fue trasladado a una vez que se estabilizo,  
fue alrededor de 3 meses que mi padre tuvo q estar internado

en el hospital, a pesar de que iba a asistir a un nuevo colegio

por pedido de mi padre ni siquiera me acerque al lugar al menos

para conocerlo.  
Tuvimos que hacer todo los papeleos necesarios para poder emprender

el viaje, aunque mi padre era capitan por el estado en el que estaba

no podia hacerse cargo del barco.

\- Hijo mio, espero que en EEUU encontremos la paz que buscmos

-Que hablas padre, si aqui en Inglaterra ibamos a estar bien,  
aveces siento como si quisieras escapar de algo

\- Ay que cosas dices Alex- dijo medio cabizbajo el capitan

\- Capitan, el barco tiene unos peque os inconvenientes para zarpar

pero, en unos 20 minutos estaremos listos para que puedan abordar.

-Esta bien Edward continua

-Que es lo que vas a hacer en EEUU Alex, porque no te puedo tener

de enfermero todo el tiempo, Sabes?- Me pregunto mi padre mirando

hcia el mar, en el puerto de Southamptom.

\- Sabes que padre, no es una mala idea

\- Que dices Alex, no podria tenerte a mi lado, tu tienes que hacer tu

futuro, seguir adelante, a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarme

\- Jajajaja no padre, no sea dramatico, me refiero a lo de ser enfermero,

bueno no enfermero, sino en seguir un carrera medica, apenas lleguemos

voy a inscribirme para seguir la carrera de medicina

\- Guau Alex no pense que ya tuvieras decidido tu futuro

\- Si padre, no lo habia decidido hasta ahora

\- Me alegro mucho hijo, aunque en la familia nunco hubo nadie inmiscuido

en la medicina

\- Bueno padre, ya que tomas ese tema... quisiera saber que fue de mi madre,

se que me dijiste que sufrimos un accidente y que mi madre fallecio alli y por

eso yo no recuerdo las cosas de mi ni ez hasta una cierta parte, pero debo

tener familia...no se... primos tios, abuelos... algo... me gustaria saber de

ellos, poder...

\- Basta Alex, no quiero hablar de ese tema- dijo el capitan con cierto fastidio.

La verdad es que al capitan le dolia esta situacion, sabia que su hijo tenia

una familia pero no queria que vuelvan a separarlo de la persona a que el

amaba, tenia que protegerlo,no se lo quitarian no dejaria que viva en el

infierno de la maldita clase social.

Su amada Rosmery sufrio y no dejaria que Alex lo haga, asi tenga que

irse al mismisimo infierno por que Alex no se lo perdonaria si se llegase a

saber la verdad...

Pero... y si le quedaba poco de vida?... se sentia cada dia mas debil,su

corazon le dolia constantemente, tenia miedo, que tal si le decian que le

quedaba poco tiempo de vida? que seria de su hijo? Economicamente no

se encontraban mal, pero no queria dejar solo a su hijo de 15 años,ahora

estaba mas tranquilo porque Alex ya tenia trasado un futuro para el,

pero estaria solo... El capitan estaba teniendo un debate interno de que

hacer o si le decia la verdad o se iba a la tumba con ese secreto...

\- Padre? PAAAAAAAADDDDREEEEEEE -CAPITANNNNNN -CAPITANNNN Alex lo

llamaba constantemente, y al ver que no contestaba tuvo que jalar de su brazo.

\- Que pasa Alex? - dijo el capitan mostrando asombro - LLevo un buen rato

haciendole conversacion y no me responde capitan

\- ahhhh perd n estuve pensando en otras cosas, pero dime que me decias?

-No no era nada importante- dijo un poco ruborizado Alex porque la verdad

es que habia estado haciendo rabieta para que su padre hablara mas del tema

de su familia.

\- Capitan ya esta listo el barco para abordar- dijo un marinero que se acerco

a nosotros.

\- Bien, alex despidete de la Bella Inglaterra

\- Adios Inglaterra, ten en cuenta que me llevan a rastras a EEUU y ni siquiera

pude recorrer tus calles.

-Ya Alex no seas tan melodramatico, sabes? podrias ser un buen actor, conozco

a un productor en Broadway y esta en el elenco de actores de Stanford

\- dijo mirando a Alex- que dices, no te gustaria una peque a audici n?

\- jajajaja no me tiente padre porque no seria una mala idea, sabes que me

gusta mucho el teatro y admiro a Eleonor Baker, sus puestas en escena

son magnificas

\- Si aparte que buena actriz es sumamente hermosa...

Cuando estabamos hablando de la actriz, nos diriamos hacia el barco, en

eso un joven paso por detras de mi padre y lo golpeo con el hombro..

\- Lo siento se or - No se preocupe joven - dijo el capitan - uy padre eso te

pasa por hablar de la Srta Baker y no fijarte en el camino, casi chocas

intempestivamente con el muchacho.

Nos estabamos acercando cada vez m s al barco, cuando escuche el sonido de

una armonica la cancion es tan trizte, es Annie Laurie, la reconozco de inmediato,

buen tema para una despedida- penso Alex y asi avanzo hacia su viaje en barco

 ** _NOTITAS..._**

 ** _Uyyy lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, es que me dio un super bloqueo_**

 ** _y encima estuvimos de cumpleaños por mi casita primero fue mi mami el_**

 ** _1ero de Nov, luego mi cumple cumple el 3 (feliz cumple a mi!) y luego_**

 ** _mi pap el 4... ufff no saben cuanta gente pasaba todos los dias por mi casa,_**

 ** _pero en fin..._**

 ** _CHIDAMAMI:si tienes toda la raz n, al comienzo es como un cruze, cuando_**

 ** _Alex llega Candy se estab despidiendo de Terry, es despues de que Terry_**

 ** _decide irse del colegio y candy no llega y le grita desde cerca de un faro._**

 ** _YANIRA: muchas gracias, espero que te guste esta parte tambien._**

 ** _STORMAW: Que bueno que te guste, tu tambien cuidate.._**

LELA... ALIAS TICOSA :P


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

 _Hospital Joseph_

Deje a mi padre en su camarote y me dirigi hacia cubierta ya era de noche y hacia un poco de frio, pero que importaba…. Nada como la brisa del mar para despejar la mente.

Pensaba en mi padre y mi familia…..¿Familia?, pero si yo no la tenia… bueno solo a mi padre y a mi madre que descanse en paz…. Pero diablos, ella debe haber tenido por lo menos padres y estos hermanos o primos, por ende yo debo tener un primo, abuelo, tios, ALGOOO, aunque sea de segundo grado… todo era tan extraño… no podía recordar….. ni siquiera el dichoso accidente donde supuestamente había fallecido mi madre y me había quedado sin memoria…

Era extraño mi mente empezaba a divagar, me sentía mareado…. Quizá….. sea el movimiento del barco….. mierda, mierda, mierda…me sostengo de la baranda no aguanto y arrojo mi almuerzo por la borda, bueno se fueron los mareos, que pena, hijo de un marinero y ni puedo aguantar los movimientos del barco….. me rio en mi interior, definitivamente la vida en altamar no era para mi, que suerte que me decidi por la medicina….

PAPA DE ALEX:

Es mi deber como padre….. si eso debo hacer, me hare los exámenes correspondientes y si me dan una mala noticia- Decia el capitán dando vuelvas por su camarote-, buscare contacto con el abuelo Williams- se dijo tomando un papel y una pluma- pero tanto esfuerzo en vano- soltando el papel y la pluma-….. no, Alex no me lo perdonara nunca, no importa no puedo dejarlo solo, aunque esa vida no es lo queria para mi hijo, tengo que aguantar, no me puedo dejar rendir por la cochina muerte…. Él no debe saberlo…. Lo siento hijo pero debo ser fuerte hasta el final y alejarte de esa cochina familia asi sea lo ultimo que haga…-

LLEGADA A EEUU.

Bueno padre, llegamos…he concretado una cita con el Dr. Rootman en el hospital Joseph, asi que debemos estar ahi esta misma tarde - Dijo Alex verificando unos apuntes.

Vaya Alex, si que eres muy eficaz, ¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso?

Mientras te encontrabas internado en el hospital, de paso averiguaba para mi carrera- decía despreocupado mientras guardaba su agenda en la maleta.

Bueno entonces en marcha

Si mira! Ese coche esta libre

Sr buenas tardes- dijo el capitán ya estando en el coche- al hospital Joseph

Si señor

Y dime Alex, ya estás listo para empezar tu nueva carrera

Si padre, en el hospital donde estaremos hay una escuela de medicina y también una de enfermeras la directora es una enfermera llamada Mary Jean, dicen que es un poco malvada con las estudiantes pero de las mejores profesionales que hay en el todo EEUU.

Y no es para menos, con la vida de los pacientes no se debe jugar

Si porque además de eso también haremos practicas en el mismo hospital

Ahhh entons sere, tu paciente… como que ya me esta dando miedo…. Este….. sabes? A lo mejor son gasesitos los que me molestan y me dio un coleron….. nada de que preocuparse…

En eso sientes que alguien grita:

Cuidado abuela!

Y miran hacia afuera por la ventana, por la amena conversación no se percataron que el cochero iba a demasiada velocidad y casi atropellan a una señora de edad, lo bueno es que en ese momento una señorita rubia con vestido verde , pego un salto y pudo jalar a la señora, lastimosamente las dos cayeron al piso (ya se acordaron que capitulo es ese?)

Ey cochero, que es lo que le pasa? No puede ir un poco mas despacio? Casi atropella a esa señora- dijo Alex indignado- Detengase para verificar que estén bien.

La culpa la tiene esa señora que cruzo la pista sin fijarse- dijo el joven cochero

Alex no es necesario hacer escándalo, además ya se levantaron- dijo el capitán mirando por la ventanilla trasera – será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar al hospital

Bueno, espero que las dos se encuentren bien, porfavor cochero sigamos pero sin tanto apuro que queremos llegar al hospital por la puerta principal, no por la de emergencias- Dijo Alex con sarcasmo

Ya estando en el hospital:

Justo los estábamos esperando- dijo el Dr. Rootman- pasen a mi consultorio porfavor

Padre e hijo ingresaron detrás del galeno-

He estado revidando la historia clínica del capitán y tendremos que hacerle unos exámenes más para poder estar seguros, durante ese tiempo tendrá que quedarse hospitalizado

Si señor, cuando empezaran los exámenes?- pregunto Alex

Comenzaremos esta misma semana, y con respecto a tus papeles el Dr Fishman te esta esperandoen su oficina para hacer el ingreso.

Oh muchas gracias doctor, entonces yo me retiro, regreso en un momento para poder ayudarlo padre- dijo alex antes de salir

No se preocupe joven Alex, una enfermera se encargara de hacer el ingreso de su padre – dijo el doctor

Una vez se quedaron solos

Dr Rootman disculpe mi desconfianza, pero me parece que es muy exagerado que tengan que hospitalizarme solo para hacerme unos cuantos chequeos

Capitan seamos sinceros, usted sabe que esta en una etapa crítica, el doctor de Inglaterra me ha comentado que a estado teniendo episodios de dolor y perdida de la conciencia, y estoy al tanto que no quería que si hijo se enterara..

Si doctro usted tiene razón, entonces dr disculpe por si sueno paranoico, pero usted cree que me pueda morir?

Bueno aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que pueda presentar capitán, ahora todo depende de su estado de nutrición y de muchos otros g¡factores- dijo el galeno- pero no le voy a mentir, usted se encuentra en un estado lamentable de salud, y si que lo disimula muy bien capitán

Toda mi vida e disimilado estar bien delante de otras persionas dr asi que no es muy difícil para mi- dijo el capitán, tomando su pechi con la palma de la mano, xq ahí estaban otra vez los dolores.

Alex se encontraba en la puerta principal, la escuela de medicina se encontraba junto al hospital, junto con la escuela de enfermeras, se dirigio a la puerta, era inmensa y habían 2 columnas en la entrada… empezó su trayecto hacia adentro… veía estudiantes pasar de un lado a otro cuando….

Disculpe señor, esta área no es para pacientes

Disculpe señorita no soy un paciente, vengo a ver al dr Fishman para hacer mi ingreso a la escuela de medicina- miro a la estudiante, era una chica morena, de lentes como los de abuelita color rojo, tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y llevaba un uniforme blanco que sobre su pecho llevaba un gafete que decía Flamy

Bueno si es asi, tiene que ir por la estación de enfermería y girar a la mano izquierda

Muchas gracias señorita- dijo alejándose un poco de ella

Bah primero esa rubia y ahora este, nos estamos infestando de gente bonita, espero que sean profesionales- se alejo murmurando la muchacha

Uy se nota que no le cai muy bien, pobre muchacha que le toque compartir cuarto con esa gruñona- me dije alejándose hacia la oficina del doctor Fishman

 **NOTITAS:**

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero dejar en claro algunas cosillas, esta historia sigue la el parámetro de la historia de Candy Candy pero llegara algún momento que cambie el rumbo, solo estoy haciendo coincidir las historias un poco :D**

 _Storman: Lo que pasa es que su papá no quiere que le arrebaten a su ser amado y si eso significa alejarlo de todo lo hare y que mejor que mi príncipe este sin memoria…. Es como decir que si quieres arrancar el mal tienes que hacerlo de raíz…. Pero en fin esperemos que el capitán reaccione un poquito y se de cuenta del daño que le hace a su hijo._

 _: UYYY muchas gracias! Me emociona hasta las lagrimas que te fascine, espero que esta parte también te guste._

Un besito cuídense mucho

Lela alias Ticosa :D


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Ya las clases habían empezado y todo era tan pesado para Alex, entre las clases, las guardias e ir a ver a su padre estaba demasiado atareado, pero feliz, le gustaba la carrera que había escogido.

-Alex hoy nos toca pasar visita al área de medicina interna- le dijo una amiga

\- Si, Jamie déjame revisar la historia del señor Mc Gregor y podemos irnos

Jamie Brooks era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules, delgada de familia de clase social media- alta, su padre era médico y ella también había decidido seguir esa profesión.

-Alex no te olvides que mañana nos toca hacer guardia nocturna

-si lo sé Jamie

En realidad a Alex le tocaba hacer guardia con Suzie Wilson pero Jamie, que era su compañera de habitación, le había pedido… no… suplicado que por favor cambiara de guardia con ella, claramente Jamie mostraba un interés enorme por Alex, y que todos menos él se habían dado cuenta.

-Supiste lo que le paso a la niña del cuarto 10?- Dijo Jamie

-No, que le ocurrió?

-Tuvo una fuerte recaída

-Pero esa niña estuvo estable muchos días, que habrá sucedido

-No lo sé, pero justo estuvo en los jardines con 2 estudiantes de enfermería… Marie Jane di que les dio una fuerte requintada

-No creo q las chicas lo hicieran con maldad

-Si pero esa enfermera es nueva, justo también Suzie me contaba que algunos pacientes le hicieron una broma súper pesada y la pobre salió corriendo del cuarto gritando que todos los pacientes tenían fiebre- dijo Jamie riéndose

-jajajajaja pero pobre muchacha

-Sí, todos los pacientes dicen que es una chica bastante fuerte, pero muy atolondrada

-Atolondrada? Y estudia para ser enfermera?

\- Si, no sé cómo Marie Jane la acepto, aunque también logro que el niño del cuarto 13 comiera

-Así que fue ella la que lo logro- dijo Alex sorprendido

-Sí, y ahora todos la llaman torpe- dijo Jamie sonriendo

-torpe? Jajajaja

-Sí, es todo lo contrario a esa antipática de Flamy

-Ahhh si, conocí a la señorita agria el día que vine a registrarme- recordando a Flamy

\- Aguas, aguas ahí viene la agria

Justo pasaba Flamy por ahí con otras enfermeras

-Los pacientes dicen que Flamy es muy fría, que prefieren mil veces a Candy- dijo Jamie cuando el grupo de enfermeras se alejaban

-Candy?- dijo Alex extrañado

-Sí, la torpe

-jajajaja así que Candy la torpe- dijo Alex sonriendo " _es un bonito nombre…. Candy…pensó Alex"_

.Si, aunque las demás enfermeras le tienen cólera, porque Candy es muy popular con los pacientes

-Pero no dices que es alegre? Deberían quizá aprender más de ella que de la agria de Flamy

-Si pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres de envidiosas

-jajajaja, así que así son las mujeres no Jamie?

-jajajajaj ay Alex es una manera de decirlo pues.

Siguieron su camino a pasar visita médica al área de medicina interna, en ese momento vieron pasar a una chica rubia corriendo y diciendo: _me quede dormida!_

 _-_ Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Jamie

-Me imagino que ella es Candy. Dijo Alex

\- Pues te imaginas bien

Alex se quedó mirando la silueta de Candy, aunque no pudo ver su rostro, podía presentir que era una chica llena de energía y alegría, algo llamaba su atención quería ir corriendo tras ella y verla bien, quería conocer de ella, tratarla, iba a hacerlo, estaba decidido a correr tras ella…. Cuando….

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TORPE!- se escuchó la voz de Marie Jane.

La voz de Marie Jane lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Que pasa Alex?- dijo Jamie unos cuantos pasos más delante de él

-No nada, sigamos que los pacientes nos esperan- Dijo Alex siguiendo su camino por un corredor que iba por la derecha, aun pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento.

El marinero caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación.

Ese día le darían le alta, aunque estuvieron haciéndole exámenes no daban con su enfermedad.

-Bueno Sr. Saint, lamento esta situación, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada- dijo el doctor

-Si doctor no se preocupe, soy consciente que quizá no pueda curarme, o quizá es un castigo de que Dios me está poniendo.

-Sr Saint, porque dios querría hacerle eso, si es usted es un gran hombre, el poco tiempo que lo conozco, me he dado cuenta que es una persona amable, cordial, excelente padre…. No me explico cómo es que usted pueda decir una cosa así..- dijo el doctor mirando extrañado al capitán

-Ay doctor, tuve que hacer algo que no me podría creer, es más si mi hijo se enterara nunca me lo perdonaría..

\- su Hijo lo ama sr Saint no creo que Alex pueda guardarle algún rencor por más fuerte que fuese eso que hizo, más bien dadas las circunstancias no ha pensado en decírselo?

-Decir que?- dijo una voz detrás del Dr.

Era Alex, justo estaba en su descanso y paso a ver a su padre antes que saliera de alta.

-Oh hijo que bueno que viniste- dijo el capitán un poco nervioso.

-Si padre pero lamento no poder acompañarlo a la casa, aún tengo mucho trabajo y hoy me toca hacer guardia- Dijo Alex un poco triste

\- No hijo no te preocupes

-Qué es eso que no podías decirme?- dijo Alex volviendo a recordar lo que estaba diciendo el doctor antes que el entrara

-Bueno yo lo dejo para que puedan conversar más tranquilos…. Y Alex te espero en mi oficina para hablar sobre el señor William Mc Gregor- Dijo el doctor- Y lo espero la próxima semana sr Saint.

-Si doctor gracias- dijo el capitán

 _Cobarde, huye después de meterme en problemas._

-Y padre… que es eso que no puedes decirme- dijo Alex sentándose en la cama

-Bueno Alex creo que es momento de que sepas algo que te he mantenido oculto por un buen tiempo- dijo el capitán intentando tomar un poco de valor para lo siguiente que tenía que hacer

-Bueno padre soy todo oídos- dijo Alex mirando a su padre

-Bueno… es que yo….-Empezó el capitán, dándole la espalda a Alex, no podía mirarlo a los ojos- la verdad es que…- hizo puño con las manos- bueno la verdad es que el doctor me acaba de informar que no hay esperanzas de saber qué es lo que tengo, al parecer las pruebas que ya me realizaron no son suficientes como para dar con mi enfermedad…..- Soltó el capitán, se arrepintió al último momento de decir la verdad, era tan difícil para el imaginar que podría pasar si él le contaba a Alex la verdad.

-Pero padre no hay que perder las esperanzas, aún faltan más pruebas que podrías realizarte- dijo Alex tratando de animar a su padre

\- Si hijo, tienes razón- dijo el capitán sintiéndose aliviado al pensar que Alex se había tragado el cuento- Bueno Alex ya me tengo que ir, vendré la próxima semana, pero te espero el fin de semana para ir a almorzar.

-Si padre, allí estaré a las 11 en punto, deje que lo acompañe hasta la puerta del hospital.

\- Si hijo muchas gracias, pero no quisiera que te retrasaras por mí- dijo el capitán tomando su maleta- Además tienes que ir a la oficina del doctor Mark.

-Si tienes razón, ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allá, cuídese mucho padre- dijo Alex saliendo de la habitación con su padre- nos estamos viendo el fin de semana- dijo Alex despidiéndose de su padre para luego dirigirse hacia la oficina del doctor Mark

Toc toc… Alex toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijeron desde el interior

-Doctor me dijo que me acercara para hablar del señor Mc Gregor.

\- Si Alex he decidido que ya que eres un muy buen estudiante, puedas ayudarme haciéndote cargo de hacer los chequeos del señor Mc Gregor, él señor tiene una insuficiencia cardiaca por lo que es muy importante tenerlo en constante vigilancia.

-Si doctor entonces ahora mismo iré a ver al señor Mc Gregor, con su permiso- dijo Alex un poco nervioso, era una oportunidad muy importante, solo a los mejores estudiantes se les escogía para atender estos tipos de casos, un poco nervioso porque ya había escuchado que el señor era muy quisquilloso y un poco cruel con las enfermeras, ya era la tercera enfermera que cambiaba el señor y eso que solo llevaba un mes internado.

Estaba parado en frente de la puerta de la habitación, tomo aire y estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió… Y tuvo la imagen más hermosa que pudo haberse imaginado, todo en ese momento se detuvo, el lugar se ilumino, allí estaba ella…. Si ella… con ese hermoso cabello dorado y esos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas, estaba todo de blanco y aunque era solo un simple traje de enfermera hacia resaltar la pequeña cintura de la muchacha, era como un ángel…..

La muchacha se topó cara a cara con él y se quedó con la boca abierta…pálida, no solo por el traje de enfermera, sino porque se había llevado una fuerte impresión de verlo ahí parado y solo pudo atinar a decir:

-an…. Anthony?- dijo temblando la joven rubia y luego se desmayo…..

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _Disculpen la demora es que se celebró el cumpleaños de mi abuelito y llego la familia de viaje y no pude actualizar, pero creo q este cap. cuenta por 2 xq está bastante largo :P_

 _Y… parece que llego el momento de que se encontraran…. Y qué onda con Jamie…. Una rival? Uffff… me emociono yo misma de mi historia jajajaja._

 _Stormaw: Gracias por brindarme el apodo de la señorita agria jijii y llego el momento del encuentro! Espero q te guste._

 _Leri: Muchas gracias! Espero que esta parte también te guste!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado un besote desde Perú!_

 _Lela- alias Ticosa :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

La joven enfermera cayo desmayada, me tomo por sorpresa,

tanto que a las justas pude evitar que cayera por completo al piso.

Tuve q cargarla e ingresar a la habitacion del paciente, como era un

señor de buena posicion social, su habitacion era personal y tenia una

sala de estar antes de la habitacion, en esta sala de estar habia un

escritorio,una silla, un estante medico (donde encontraban cosas

netamente necesarias por si pasaba una en emergencia al señor)

una mesa y un sillon (recuerdan al señor Mc Gregor no es cierto?)

La recoste en el sillon y me acerque al estante por algodon y alcohol

tome sus signos vitales y esta estable.

Me doy un tiempo de mirarla... se le ve tan tranquila, nada comparado

con lo que vi este tiempo en el hospital cuando la veia corriendo y gritando

que se le hacia tarde, no puedo evitar sonreir por mis recuerdos.

Es la verdad estuve observandola todo este tiempo, y todos tenian razon

ella era tan hermosa en todo sentido, ya hasta me habia imaginado diferentes

escenarios en el cual me acercaba a hablarle, pero nada comparado con

lo que acababa de pasar... cierto... ella menciono algo antes de desmayarse

siii... menciono un nombre...¿anthony? ... y quien rayos es ese...frunso

un poco el seño, pero porque lo menciono cuando me vio... bah abra estado

demasiado cansadany me habra condundido con otra persona.

En eso candy empieza a moverse y a gruñir.

Alex se acerca un poco a ver como Candy comienza a recuperar la

consxiencia...

\- estas bien? - pregunto Alex sin esperar a q la enfermera termine de sbrir

los ojos

Apenas la muchacha pudo visualizar bien con quien se encontraba, rompio

en llanto

\- ohhh Anthony... - dijo candy con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se

lanzaba a los brazos de un Alex perplejo

\- estas vivo...no puedo creerlo... yo te vi...

\- disculpe creo q me confundio con otra persons- dijo Alex tomando a Candy

de los hombros y separandola un poco de el- mi nombre es Alex... Alex

Saint... no anthony.

-que? esto debe ser una broma... pero si tu eres anthony no me puedo

equivocar.- dijo candy tratando de buscar alguna diferencia entre este

muchaxho y Anthony... pero no lo habia, el rostro de Anthony estaba grabado

en su memoria y su corazon le decia que ese era anthony, su anthony...

\- Pues esta vez parece que si te equivocaste, soy Alex interno de medicina

y me han asignado como ayudante en el caso del señor McGregor

\- soy Candice White enfermera tambien asignada al señor Mc Gregor- dijo

candy aun mirando a Alex

\- Asi que tu eres Candy- dijo Alex fingiendo como que no la conocia-¿sabes

que eres muy famosa en el hospital?

\- famosa? - dijo candy confundida

\- si famosa... todos hablan de la enfermera torpe- dijo Alex levantandose

del sillon donde candy estaba recostada

\- ohhh por dios, no me digas que hasta los internos saben sobre eso...- dijo

candy escondiendo su cara en sus manos, por el color rojo que habia tomando

su rostro al sentir esa verguenza.

-jajajaja y como no enterarnos, si Marie Jane te lo grita cada vez que puede-

dijo Alex brindandole un vaso de agua que habia servido para Candy- toma esto

porfavor

-no te rias, no es broma- dijo candy aceptando el vaso con agua

\- lo siento- dijo alex limpiandose la lagrima que le podrucia la risa- pero

es que es muy gracioso verte correr por los pasillos y que Marie Jane te

resondre.

\- Pues ya no lo hare, es muy vergonsozo ahora que me lo dices- dijo

candy haciendo puchero.

\- No porfavor, continua asi porque haces a los pacientes mas felices

\- bueno eso si jajajaja- dijo candy sonriendo

\- me alegra que ya no llores, ademas te ves mas bonita cuando ries que

cuando lloras- dijo Alex tomando la historia clinica de la mesa, entrando

a la habitacion del señor Mc Gregor

y dejando a candy en estado de shock

Punto de vista de Candy.

 _\- que? porque dijo eso?- penso candy- es tan parecido a mi Anthony, pero_

 _si fuera el, porque lo negaria, pero yo lo vi caer de ese caballo, lo toque en el_

 _piso, senti su cuerpo tirado, vi cuando lo enterraban, tambien visite su tumba,_

 _pero...- se toco el pecho- mi corazon late a mil por hora como cuando estaba_

 _con el, pero eso es imposible... Anthony esta muerto... Terry me ayudo a_

 _entenderlo- dijo candy levantandose del mueble- dicen q en el mundo todos_

 _tienen un gemelo, bueno me imagino q el de Anthony debe ser Alex- pensaba_

 _saliendo de la habitacion hacia la estacion de enfermeras..._

Punto de vista de Alex

Entrando hacia donde se encontraba el señor Mc Gregor

\- Pero que tonto... porque dije eso...- pensaba Alex- es la verdad es mas

bonita cuando rie, ya no soportaba verla trizte, por eso intente cambiarle de

tema... fui un completo tonto, encima me fui corriendo practicamente- se

recosto contra la puerta suspirsndo, el señor Mc Gregor dormia asi que no

podia hacer nada mas q observarlo - ahhhhh q me paso! es cierto que

no e interactuado con muchas chicas pero esto es ridiculo! salir corriendo?

Alex! que va a pensar? que eres un casanova? o un tonto quiza!? -

penso alex acercandose a la ventana- pero es q esos ojos... todo de ella...

ahhhhh,- suspiro- bueno creo q es momento de trabajar, ya abra tiempo de

pensar mas tarde- se dijo Alex acercandose a la cama del sr Mac Gregor

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Bueno este si es super corto, disculpen no supe que mas escribir**_

 _ **Ademas que lo escribi mientras estaba en clases de patología**_

 _ **Juju pero es que ese curso es tannnnn aburridooooo! Que**_

 _ **Hasta mi cerebrito se durmio y no me imagine nada más**_ __

 _ **Stormaw:**_

 _ **No te preocupes x ahora el papi de Alex esta fuera de la Guerra,**_

 _ **Recuerda que le dieron de alta!**_

 _ **Y veremos pues por lo menos hasta aqui se puede ver que Alex**_

 _ **Como que le echa ojo a Candy… ayyyy que emoción…**_

 _ **Se me ocurrieron mas cosas de tan solo imaginarlos!**_

 _ **Martha:**_

 _ **Trato de actualizar lo más rapido que puedo!**_

 _ **Me alegra que te guste y espero que esta partecita (muy cortita)**_

 _ **Tbm sea de tu agrado**_

 _ **Yo tbm amo a Anthony es mi modelo de hombre perfecto!**_

 _ **Lela alias Ticosa!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Esta niña en verdad que era toda una cajita de sorpresas

-Asi que te equivocaste de paciente y que encima esas

Familias son rivales?- Dijo Alex Riendose

Estaban en el hall del cuarto del señor Mac Gregor,

Acomodando los nuevos medicamentos del señor

Mc Gregor.

-No te rias! Que yo toda ilusionada le dije abuelo

Williams- dijo Candy avergonzada- He imagínate como

me grito el señor Mc Gregor, es más el señor se altero

demasiado que le dio una recaida y me quisieron cambiar

-Ay Candy, pero el nombre William es muy común- dijo

Alex ya tranquilizándose

-Eso mismo me dijo Marie Jane, pero con todo lo que me

Dijeron del señor pensé que era mi abuelo William

-Tu abuelo William?- dijo Alex extrañado

-Ah bueno es que yo…..

-Anda Candy cuéntame que ya me diste curiosidad, como

Es eso de tu abuelo William?

-Es que yo de pequeña me crie en el hogar de Pony, un

Orfanato, pero poco después fui adoptada como compañera

De una niña que fue mala conmigo llamada Eliza Legan,

Pero gracias a que estuve en su casa conoci a 3 muchachos

Que fueron muy buenos conmigo, y para resumir después

De tantos eventos, el abuelo William que era abuelo de

Esta familia de eliza y los chicos, decidio adoptarme

-Guau Candy… entonces eso quiere decir q eres hija de un

Hombre importante y rico

-Bueno, yo decidi renunciar a todo eso cuando me escape

Del colegio…-dijo Candy casi en un susurro

-Te escapaste del colegio? Pero que muchachita!

Ahora… te escapaste o la familia te echo?, porque siendo

Importante y rica, no creo que te perdonaran eso- dijo

Alex sorprendido

-No nada de eso, yo renuncie al apellido Ardley

 _Ardley…..en mi mente ese apellido se me hace conocido_

 _Empiezo a marearme…._

-Ay Candy y porque te escapaste del colegio?- Dedidi

Poner de todas mis fuerzas para estabilizarme, no

Puedo caer justo cuando converso con Candy

-Es que yo…. Me tendieron una trampa, para hacerme

Caer cuando estaba con Terry- dijo Candy sonrojanose

-Terry?- AUCH! Puñal al corazón

-Sí, nos tendieron una trampa y adivina quien…. Eliza!

Nos mando mensajes a los dos citándonos en los corrales

-Pero Candy… tu eres una señorita… como se te ocurre

Acudir a una cita de esas… por más que sea verdad…

-Ay Alex, yo no le vi nada de malo, pensé que algo malo

Le había paso a Terry

-Ah y que? Acaso ese tal Terry era tu novio o algo asi?-

 _-mi novio o algo asi?- pensó Candy, en realidad ni ella_

 _Misma sabia que era, hasta ahora no se había puesto_

 _A pensar de esa manera en Terry, le gustaba? Si claro_

 _Pero….. ahora con Alex ahí a su lado, recordó el amor_

 _Inmenso de Anthony…..Alex…..Terry…._

-Sera mejor que me vaya sino nunca terminare con mis

Historias- dijo Alex molesto ya parado delante de la puerta

-Eh?- dijo Candy saliendo de sus pensamientos, solo

Llegando a ver la espalda de Alex al salir por la puerta

 _Que estúpido fui al preguntarle eso a Candy, era demasiado_

 _Obvio, que ese tal Terry es alguien importante en su corazón_

 _Pero a mi que me debería de interesar? Ella…. Ella…._

 _No es nada mio, ni siquiera mi amiga…..pero que_

 _Equivocado estoy…. Ella si me importa… quizá ella_

… _.noooooo….. ella ya tiene a alguien….yo….._

-Hola Alex, listo para almorzar?- Dijo una voz

Delante de él, era Jamie

-Eh? Si si claro….vamos

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde ese pequeño

Accidente, que digo accidente, esa sacada de celos

Quize decir, y bueno tengo q admitirlo, tuve celos.

Eran las 8 de la noche y ya había terminado mi

Guardia, solo tenia que recoger la historia del dia

Del señor Mc Gregor y podría irme a dormir.

-Alex….. ALEX! DATE PRISA EL SEÑOR MCGREGOR

-dijo Candy desesperada desde la habitación del px

Corri desesperadamente y al entrar en la habitación

Vi al señor muy agitado, se sostenia de las mantas

Con mucha fuerza, esto estaba mal muy mal

-Candy corre trae al dr Fishman- dijo Alex sujetando

La mano del señor para tomar sus signos vitales

De un momento a otro llegaron muchos médicos y

Enfermeras.

-Salvelo porfavor doctor, es mi culpa por no cuidarlo

Como debía- y esa era Candy

-Candy tranquilízate, este no es momento de echar

Culpas.

-Tomenle el pulso cada 10 minutos

-Como esta dr?- Dijo Marie Jane que también estaba

En la habitación

-Mal, muy mal, esta noche hara crisis

-No puede ser! Esta noche?- Dijo Candy desesperada

Eran como las 10 de la noche y solo estábamos Candy y

Yo en la habitación….

-Miena, quiero ver a Miena- dijo el sr Mc Gregor

-Miena?- repeti

-quien crees que sea Miena?- dijo Candy

-A lo mejor es su familia, una hija quizá su nieta

-Debemos ir a buscarla- dijo Candy con determinación

-Pero Candy… como quieres hacer eso?

Justo en ese momento ingreso una enfermera

-Como esta el paciente?- dijo

-Ya se encuentra un poco mejor- dijo Candy- disculpe

Quisiera salir del hospital el dia de hoy

-Si claro, puedes retirarte

Candy ssalio de la habitación yo detrás de ella..

-Candy que estas pensando hacer?- Dije muy

Sorprendido

-Ya te dije, tenemos que encontrar a Miena

-QUE? Piensas ir a buscarla?

-Si Alex, el señor esta al borde de la muerte, y lo

Menos que podemos hacer es buscar a Miena para

Que se pueda despedir.

-Esta bien Candy, ahora dime, te iras caminando?

-Solo espera y veras- y se fue corriendo

Al cabo de un rato Candy regreso cambiada

-Candy! De todas maneras iras a buscarla?

-Si Alex tengo el permiso de Marie Jane,

Me ire en el coche el hospital, vamos?

-No Candy yo no tengo permiso de salida, pero

No pierdas tiempo y ve de una vez…

-Si ya me voy

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y yo me encontraba

En la habitación del señor Mc Gregor con la sñrita

Amargada, el señor seguía llamando a Miena…

Y comenzó otra vez, el señor sujetaba las mantas

Con fuerza y empezó a sudar frío….

-Sñrita alerte al señor Fishman- dije

-Si- respondio Flammy

Al instante entro una tropa de doctores y enfemeras,

Trataban con todo de estabilizar al señor, hicimos

Nuestros mejor esfuerzo y logramos estabilizar

Al señor, y Candy que no regresaba…

Paso 1 hora más, ya el señor estaba estable y aunque

Seguía llamando a Miena, ni la tos de Candy se

Asomaba por ahí.

Solo estábamos la amargada y yo, me sentía exhausto

-Sñrita voy a tomar algo, ya regreso- diije

-Si doctor, prosiga- dijo Flamy

No tenia ganas de hablar con ella asi q no me

Intereso si me decía doctor, Alex o cariño, solo

Quería salir de ahí.

Me acerque a una ventana que daba hacia la calle

Y pude ver como un coche se acercaba

Corri como nunca antes había corrido, estaba seguro

Que Candy regresaba en ese coche….

PERO QUE?

Si, efectivamente es Candy, pero no hay nadie con ella

Mas que un…. Pero

-Candy….. y Miena?- dije alzancandola

Guau- ladro el perro

-Alex….. ella es Miena

-GUAU

-que? Estas hablando en serio?, pero no la

Van a dejar entrar!

-Si ya lo sé, pepro ya pensé en eso, a esta hora

No hay nadie en la estación de enfermeras, solo tengo

Que pasar defrente y sacar una camilla y echarla ahí.

-Candy, discúlpame pero esto es descabellado

-Alex porfavor…. Ayúdame…. Por el señor Mc Gregor

Me la quede mirando….. discúlpenme pero al no pensé

En el señor Mc Gregor, solo me hechizaron esos ojos

Verdes! No se en que momento me perdi ni como

Pero ya me encuentro fuera de la habitaación con la

Camilla y Miena encima con una manta sobre ella.

-Candy como haras para entrar?

-Creo que entrare yo primero para ver como van las cosas

-ahhhh cierto, deje a la sñrita amargada sola en el cuarto

-MMM….. Entrare y le dire a Flammy que se vaya a

Descansar, que yo la cubriré a partir de ahora

-Listo y me haces una seña para poder entar.

Candy entro en la habitación y al cabo de un rato Flammy

Salio, como estaba yo en los corredores, solo tuve que

Esconderme por el pasillo que daba al lado este, lo

Bueno es que las habitaciones de los estudiantes estaba

Hacia el oeste, por lo que Flammy se fue en dirección

Contraria a la que yo estaba escondido, vi como Candy

Salía después de que Flammy se fue y empuje la camilla

Apenas cerramos la puerta de la habitación Miena corrió

Hacia la cama del sr. Mc Gregor y empezó a ladrar.

-Miena no ladres- Dijo Candy

Escuchamos pasos acercándose y a Marie Jane diciendo:

-Que habrá echo ahora esta torpe

Sin pensarlo 2 veces tome a Miena y me meti debajo de la

Cama y le dije: _Silencio Miena_

Ingresaron a la habitación Marie Jane y el Dr Fishman

Estaban tan sorprendidos que el señor Mc Gregor ni mas

Ni mas presentaba signos estables, y se retiraron

Sali debajo de la cama con Miena

-Sr. Mc Gregor, Miena esta aquí- dijo Candy

Poco a poco el Sr. Mc Gregor fue abriendo los ojos y pudo

Ver Miena.

El señor Mc Gregor se puso a llorar articulando Miena…

El solo podía ver a Miena y yo no podía quitar mi mirada de

Candy, y ver lo que solo ella pudo haber hecho…. Un MILAGRo

Ya había pasado una semana del encuentro con Miena

Estaba dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines del hospital

Cuando vi a Candy junto a la silla de ruedas del Sr. Mc Gregor

Ella….. lloraba sobre él

Un momento….. ella esta llorando?

Corri lo mas rápido que pude, y tome a Candy de los hombros

Y la separe del sr. Mc Gregor.

-Alex, no….. el me lo prometio, me prometio llevarme a pescar

Con Miena, no puede hacerme esto.

Abraze a Candy con todas mis fuerzas, deje que se desahogara en

Mi bata de hospital, ya no podía hacer nada…. El señor Mc Gregor

Habia muerto…..

 _Notitas:_

 _Hola que tal? Como están?_

 _Alexito se va dando cuenta de sus sentimientos….. uy uy, pobre_

 _Piensa que no tiene oportunidad! Y a quien no le a pasado_

 _Algo asi? Lo siento tiene q sufrir un poquito, y bueno me acorde_

 _Del capitulo 68 de Candy Candy y quize incluirlo un poquito,_

 _Espero les guste…. Y me gustaría hacer una pequeña encuenta…_

 _Quisiera saber su edad (la de ustedes) jijijij es para fines de la_

 _Historia, no soy una acosadora ni nada por el estilo por siacaso_

 _Jijijiji._

 _Reviews:_

 _Stormaw: Siiii, yo tbm muero de coraje cuando recuerdo_

 _A Anthony no puedo aceptar que murió, bueno en el_

 _Anime jijijij._

 _Siiii, lo siento mi clase estuvo aburrida por que estuvieron_

 _Exponiendo grupos, aish los detesto, pero weno….._

 _Guest: Lo siento pero creo que es justo y necesario la_

 _Participación de Terry…. Tiene que haber muerte de celos,_

 _Y decepcion, intentare no acerlo sufrir demasiado, aunque este_

 _Hombre me dio cólera por no haber luchado por su amor,_

 _Creo q no merece sufrir…mucho jajaja_

 _Nos leemos en la sgt parte….. ticosa alias lela_


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar de los cuidados de Candy el Sr. Mc Gregory falleció, Candy andaba triste y eso me hacía sentir triste no solo a mi sino casi a todo el hospital, era increíble la manera en como el estado de humor de alguien puede afectar a todo el hospital, de cuando en cuando la veía llorar por los jardines, no me atrevía acercarme a ella, aunque quería consolarla, ya lo había intentado hacerlo una vez… y entre sus pensamientos ella dijo:

 _-Anthony…..- casi en un susurro- porque la muerte viene así de repente? Porque se lleva a mis seres queridos? Yo no quiero ver más muertes._

Otra vez vez Anthony…. Y quién diablos era ese tal Anthony?... un momento antes cuando la conocí me llamo Anthony…. es que acaso me pareceré a él, abra sido algún novio suyo?

Bah no quiero saberlo y al mismo tiempo si quiero…. Detestaría la idea de que Candy me llegara siquiera a dar alas solo por la idea de que me parezco a un ex novio suyo….. pero y ese tal Terry? O quizá me confundo y Anthony es solo un familiar suyo….. Mucho peor entonces xq si me parezco a un primo o hermano suyo en la vida podría tener una oportunidad!

Pero que piensas Alex….. a ti no te gusta tanto Candy como para una relación….. o si?

Claro es muy bonita y alegre, pero también es distraída y algo… Torpe… pero también le pone empeño a todas las cosas que hace…...maldición….mi cabeza…

Le habían dado permiso a Candy de irse a visitar a sus familiares, y cuando regreso lo hizo con 2 hombres, uno joven y otro de mayor edad, me comento que el más joven era amigo suyo desde la infancia y que su padre se encontraba mal y por eso lo habían traído desde Lakewood, lastimosamente no pudo presentármelos porque yo debía entrar a cirugía y la estancia de ellos no fue mucha…

Aunque al ver ingresar a los 3, pensé que quizá él era Terry y que habían venido a recoger las cosas de Candy, me aterre por un instante al pensar que podría perderla sin siquiera haber yo intentado algo… pero ni siquiera sé lo que ella siente… aish y sigo dándole vueltas al asunto!

-Ay Candy Candy…...- dije en voz alta

-Alex, que dijiste?¿Candy?- dijo una voz detrás de mí

-Ah hola padre, estaba pensando en voz alta- dije

-Respóndeme Alex,¿ quién es Candy?- dijo mi padre un poco nervioso

-Es una muchacha que estudia enfermería, en este hospital

-Te hablas con ella? Acaso te ha contado algo?- dijo el marinero jugueteando con sus manos nervioso

-Bueno si, nos tocó atender a un paciente juntos y conversamos un poco, sabes que ella confundió al paciente con su familiar, dice que es hija adoptiva de la familia Ardley, aunque dice que se escapó del colegio donde estudiaba y decidió abandonar el apellido Ardley para convertirse en enfermera

-Familia Ardley dijiste?

Mi padre comenzó a ponerse pálido y caminaba por doquier por la estación de médicos donde nos encontrábamos.

-Si padre, al parecer son una familia muy rica y respetuosa, pero padre que te pasa? Estas pálido! Siéntate por favor- corrí hacia mi padre y lo lleve hacia un silla

-No Alex, no me paz…..sa….. na….-dijo mi padre tocándose el pecho

-Padre! Por favor resiste llamare al médico- dijo Alex dándose cuenta que su padre podría estar sufriendo de un paro

Al rato llego el Dr, Fhisman

-Alex espera afuera por favor

Estaba tan angustiado, pero sabía que todo iba a ir bien, mi padre era un hombre fuerte, no podía pasarle nada. Me acerco a un ventana y veo a Candy en un árbol, hay esta niña traviesa parece un mono, siempre que tiene libre se sube a un árbol.

De pronto a lo lejos veo como un globo aerostático se acerca hacia el árbol donde estaba Candy, por suerte no choco contra el árbol, pero para su mala suerte una rama se atascó en el y termino cayendo al piso.

Mucha gente se ponía alrededor del globo caído, y se escuchaban quejidos, de entre el toldo salieron dos personas, para ser más específicos 2 muchachos, en eso me llamo una enfermera para decirme que mi padre se encontraba mejor, pero que necesitaba descansar y que iba a quedar internado y necesitaba que hiciera el ingreso.

En cuanto termine de hacer el ingreso, me dirigía hacia el estar de enfermería para dejar la historia, en eso vi que la cafetería salían 2 muchachos, para ser específicos eran los del globo…junto con Candy

Uno tenía lentes y era alto de buen porte, ojos marrones, parecía un par de años mayores que el muchacho de su costado, cabello corto color marrón, aunque estaba vestido como aviador tenia pinta de ser…. Inventor?

El otro del mismo tamaño que el acompañante, llevaba el cabello corto, ojos color miel también de buen porte, era elegante….

No sé porque no puedo dejar de mirarlos, me ubico detrás de una columna, porque estoy lo bastante lejos de ellos como para que se den cuenta que estoy ahí, mi piel se pone como de gallina, me empiezan a sudar las manos, mi respiración se acelera, me estoy hiperventilando…

Me aterra la idea de que puedan verme, no sé porque tengo un miedo atroz, no puedo ni siquiera tragar saliva, se ve que se conocen muy bien con Candy

En eso suena un coche llegar apurado, parece que hay una emergencia, sigo estático en mi lugar, he escuchado claramente que hay una emergencia pero no puedo moverme de mi sitio…

-Adiós Stear, adiós Archie, discúlpenme tengo que irme, es una emergencia- dijo Candy despidiéndose de sus acompañantes

 _-Stear….. Archie…. Así que esos son sus nombres…. Pero porque? Que me pasa….. yo no los conozco…. Quienes podrán ser esos muchachos, familia de Candy quizá? Seria buena idea si le pregunto a Candy sobre ellos? Si quizá si, pero primero debo calmarme, y tratar de moverme de dond estoy, me siento estúpido tan grandote y jugando a las escondidas….jajaja ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera y que mis nervios se tranquilizaran._

Respire profundo, ufff regreso la movilidad a mi cuerpo…iba a ir a ver al nuevo ingreso, pero me dijeron que ya todo estaba controlado y que mi padre quería verme.

-Padre está despierto?- dijo asomándome en la puerta

-Si, Alex por favor ingresa- dijo mi padre medio recostado en la cama

-Ohhh si me diste un buen susto, no lo vuelva a hacer!

-Discúlpame Alex- dijo mi padre dirigiendo la mirada al piso

-No se preocupe tampoco fue para tanto

-No, en serio Alex discúlpame, discúlpame por todo lo que te está pasando, te juro que yo solo deseo que no sufras, quiero tu tranquilidad, no quiero perderte, por favor dime que me perdonaras todo pase lo que pase

-Que estás diciendo padre, por favor tranquilízate que el exaltarte te hace mal

-Dímelo Alex por favor, necesito escucharte decírmelo- me dijo mi padre tomando de mis manos

-Si padre te perdono, no sé de qué pero te perdono por favor cálmese, quizá así me pueda explicar un poco de que se trata todo esto

-No, Alex, aun no, no estoy listo para tu rechazo

Aunque me moría de la curiosidad no podía seguir tentando contra la salud de mi padre, si le seguía preguntando quizá se altere y le pueda dar otra infarto, no puedo arriesgarme, tendrá que ser en otro momento.

-Está bien padre, yo lo amo y nunca lo rechazaría, pero mejor olvidémonos de todo esto y será mejor que descanse- dijo Alex en un tono gentil

-si hijo creo que eso será lo mejor, olvidar y descansar.

-Si padre lo dejo para que descanse, iré a hacer mi guardia y regreso

Días después a estos sucesos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con mi padre, que era lo que lo tenía tan angustiado, no he intentado tratar de nuevo el tema con él porque temo por su salud, lo he visto decaído y casi siempre que voy a verlo, lo encuentro dormido, el dr Fishman me dijo que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que en un par de días le daría de alta.

Estaba pasando por el estar de enfermeras, y como me gustaba pasar por ahí, cuando escuche a Candy

-Chicas miren lo que tengo aquí!- dijo muy alegre- estos bombones me los mando un amigo

-Uy que ricos que se ven- dijeron sus compañeras

-No quieres uno Flamy? Me los invito un amigo

-No muchas gracias Candy- dijo la más amargada del mundo

-Sírvete por favor

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta la gente charlatana como tú- dijo y escuche el sonido de la silla corriéndose- me fastidia tu presencia, eres demasiado ruidosa y eso me molesta profundamente, y será mejor que sepas que odio a las chicas como tú.

Me llene de coraje, iba a reclamarle, que se abra creído esta bruja, tratar así a alguien solo porque ella es una amargadaaaa

-Alex, que haces ahí parado?- Era Jamie

-No, nada solo que….- me agarro por sorpresa, no sabía que responderle, acaso que estaba espiando a las enfermeras…..nooooo sonaba a que era un pervertido

En eso salió Flamy y dijo un buenas tardes doctores

-Buenas tardes Flamy- dijo Jamie

Yo solo pude observarla irse, y que coraje me daba, quería decirle sus verdad, pero recordé que yo soy un caballero y no puedo estar haciendo esas cosas, pero hay cosas que no se pueden soportar y eso es el maltrato a otras personas por creerse superiores….

-Alex, Alex…. Muchacho estas muy distraído…. O acaso estabas esperando a que saliera Flamy?- dijo Jamie mirándome muy molesta

-Que? Que estas diciendo Jamie….

-Es como te la quedaste viendooo

\- si pero no era por lo que estás pensando

-Así? Y entonces?

-Es que ella es mala y fría

-Bueno dejemos a la bruja de Flamy y vámonos a comer algo si? Tengo mucha hambre

-Está bien Jamie vámonos.

 _Review:_

 _Esta vez no pondre mucho, creo q no me salio tan mal, pero un final un poquito tela, bueno en fin estare subiendo 2 capitulos seguidos!_

 _Bueno el padre de Alex ya sabe que su secreto peligraaaa y como no podia dejarlo ahi y sino continuaba escribiendo se me iban a ir las ideas con ustedes el siguiente capitulo..._


	10. Chapter 10

Un día cuando estábamos En el estar de médicos solo con los internos nos encontrábamos ahí, en eso entro Richard un interno de años mayores que nosotros.

-Chicos sabían que Austria le declaro la guerra a Alemania? - dijo Richard

-Eso es imposible, y ahora que es lo que va a pasar?- dijo Henry

-No lo sé pero esto es una catástrofe- dijo Suzy

Todos estaban consternados por la noticia, incluyéndome no sabía que pensar.

-A lo mejor nos llaman al frente, porque saben que allí se necesitan de doctores- dijo Agustín

-Calma chicos, lo mejor será no difundir la noticia por el hospital, ya que los pacientes no se deben de preocupar- dijo Jamie y tenía razón debíamos ser cuidadosos con la noticia.

-Chicos, chicos- dijo Hugo, que recién acababa de entrar- una enfermera acaba de decirme que Inglaterra le declaro la guerra a Alemania

No quería seguir escuchando, no quería saber sobre la guerra, me daba tanta rabia pensar en gente matándose por ideologías erróneas

-Dr. Alex su padre desea verlo- dijo una estudiante de enfermería

-Si Natalie muchas gracias por avisarme, iré en seguida

En el cuarto se encontraba mi padre con el Dr. Fishman.

-Alex, justo estuve conversando con tu padre, y le estaba comentando que hable con el Dr del hospital de Chicago y nos dijo que allá podrán tratar mejor con la enfermedad de tu padre, ahí es nuestro hospital central y también quisiera que tú fueras hacia allá.

-Que? Pero porque doctor?

-Es que allá están más especializados en lo que es la instrumentación, y me gustaría que sabiendo que tú eres un gran alumno aproveches de esta oportunidad que se está presentando, porque así como van las cosas es probable que necesitemos de muchos instrumentista viendo la situación de guerra que se está acercando

Alex tenía una batalla en su interior, por un lado estaba el amor a su profesión y a las personas y por el otro….. que lo ataba a este hospital….. no quería irse, no quería dejar todo atrás….

El padre de Alex no decía nada solo miraba por la ventana, si era cierto que en Chicago estaban mejor preparados para ver de su enfermedad, pero como él tenía contactos había pedido que transfirieran a Alex hacia allá, y con las notas que tenía Alex eso no era muy difícil, es más, él ya estaba de todas maneras seleccionado para la transferencia, lo único que tuvo que hacer el señor Saint fue agilizar los papeles; había decidido alejarlo de Candy aunque ella supuestamente ya no tenía contacto con la familia Ardley, no quería exponerse.

-Bueno doctor, es un honor para mí que me hayan seleccionado para ir a aumentar mis conocimientos, pero….

El padre de Alex giro a mirarlo, pensó que no se negaría a tal propuesta, estaba su salud de por medio y era un gran avance en su carrera.

-Hijo por favor, no me digas que estás pensando en rechazar la oferta?- dijo el capitán- es por tu carrera y también por mi salud… allá podremos saber qué es lo que tengo

-Bueno, es que…-Alex no sabía que responder, ellos tenían razón y la salud de su padre estaba en juego, xq ya estaba enterado que no podían dar con la razón de su mal y que podría estar en juego su vida

-Bueno Alex deberías pensarlo un poco….- dijo el doctor- creo que debería dejarlos solos para que conversen.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando a padre e hijo solos

-y bien Alex, que es más importante que tu padre para que no quieras acompañarme- el capitán dijo en tono despectivo

-Padre…. No no es eso- dijo Alex sorprendido por la actitud de su padre

-Entonces, porque no quieres ir? Es por una chica acaso? Una mujer es más importante que tu padre y tu carrera?!

Ni siquiera Alex sabía bien eso, no sabía que contestarle a su papá

-Padre por favor, cálmese no debe exaltarse

-Como no quieres que me exalte! Si mi hijo quiere dejarme solo en mi enfermedad!

-No padre no es eso- su padre tenía razón no podía dejarlo solo, él estaba enfermo, primero debía ser su familia- Sí, iré con usted, solo que me daba pena dejar a mis colegas y a mis pacientes.

-Alex, las personas entran y salen de nuestras vidas, algunas dejan una marca otras no, pero debemos seguir siempre hacia adelante- dijo el capitán un poco más calmado, le dolía el pecho pero no era momento de una decaída, había conseguido lo que quería.

-Si padre tiene razón, cuando tendríamos que irnos?

-En 2 días, será suficiente para alistar tus cosas

-Pero, porque tan rápido?- dijo sorprendido

\- La muerte no me va a esperar Alex

-No hable así padre, supongo que tiene razón, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a empezar a dejar los papeles listos y hoy tengo guardia nocturna

-Continúa hijo, nos vemos más tarde.

Esa noche mientras la guardia nocturna, Alex se encontraba ya terminando de hacer sus fichas, se sentía tan cansado, frustrado que decidió tomar un poco de aire, salió de la estación y se dirigió hacia los pasillos, todo estaba muy oscuro, claro que como eran las 2am no se podían tener las luces encendidas, y se apoyó contra la pared, en eso escucho unos pasos, se quedó en silencio porque simplemente no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie.

-Quien está ahí?- dijo una enfermera – Ya son las 2am, tiene que regresar a la cama.

Regresar a la cama? Jajaja él no era paciente

-Se lo advierto, soy muy fuerte y no podrá derribarme

Acaso piensa que soy un ladrón?

-Salga de inmediato, o gritare

Ok esto si se esta saliendo de control.

-Señorita no es necesario llamar a nadie, soy el interno Alex- dijo saliendo de las sombras

-Alex! Que susto, pensé que eras un ladón- dijo Candy

-Oh Candy disculpa no sabía que eras tú, la verdad no quería hablar con nadie por eso no dije nada- Dijo cabizbajo

-Sabes cuando yo estoy triste suelo subirme a un árbol

-Eso quiere decir que siempre paras triste?

-Ay bueno también lo hago cuando estoy feliz, en realidad cualquier momento es bueno para trepar…..- dijo analizando bien las cosas- que dices? Te animas?

-Bueno… esta bien vamos….

SE dirigieron hacia el pato trasero y escogieron el más grande y alejado y treparon, y a Alex se le vino la duda

-Candy… quienes eran esos 2 chicos que cayeron del globo aerostático

-Hablar de Stear y Archie? Ellos son unos buenos amigos míos, se podría decir que eran mis primos, pero como yo renuncie al apellido Ardley, ya no lo son, recuerdas que te dije que conocí a 3 chicos que se volvieron muy buenos amigos míos y que ayudaron a q yo fuera adoptada?

-Ah bueno pero Stear y Archie son 2 no tres Candy

-Ah bueno es que también estaba Anthony, sabes? La primera vez te vi pensé eras él, y es que el parecido es impresionante- dijo Candy un poco sonrojada

-Candy….. y Anthony que era para ti? Solo un amigo más?- dijo Alex dándose cuenta del sonrojo de Candy y molestándose un poco

-Que era Anthony para mi? Bueno…. Anthony era a persona más importante para mi, no sabría como decírtelo, pero no te voy a negar que él me gustaba muchísimo- dijo Candy y una lágrima cayo por sus mejillas- pero un día en mi presentación a la sociedad, hicieron una cazeria y Anthony…. Él se cayo del caballo… y murió…- dijo Candy en un mar de lágrimas

-Oh Candy, perdóname, no quise que recuerdes eso, lo lamento por favor- dijo Alex, la verdad es que la noticia lo sorprendió bastante, fue algo impactante saber eso.

-No Alex no te preocupes, discúlpame tu, se suponía que yo iba a intentar animarte un poco- dijo Candy intentando sonreír

-Candy la mejor manera de animarse es así, como lo estás haciendo ahora, con una sonrisa- dijo Alex mirando a Candy tiernamente- ya te dije antes, te ves mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy lo miro sorprendida por la frase.

Alex no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de mirarla, acababa de perderse en esos ojos verdes hermosos, poco a poco fue bajando la vista miro su nariz respingada llena de pecas, bajo un poco más y pudo ver sus labios, esos labios que lo llamaban a gritos, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, ya podía sentir la respiración de la rubia y sentía un olor como a rosas mezclado con hospital que emana su ropa, y acorto mucho más la distancia entre ellos, sus labios se rosaron él la miro y vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados a lo que le dio la confianza de completar ese tan esperado beso.

 _Notitas:_

 _uy uy uy que aprovechado diran ustedes! pero en realidad simplemente se dejo llevar por la cercanía, juju ya me a pasado, claro que no igual igual, pero pienso que no era momento para un beso, pero que más da fue genial!_

 _Discúlpenme_ _pero subi 2 capítulos seguidos porque empiezan los exámenes en la universidad y la verdad no creo q tenga tiempo de escribir bu bu asi que como comenze a escribir y no dejaba de hacerlo, lo hize en dos partesitas, espero que les guste... cuidense mucho y nos vemos en aproximadamente 3 semanas :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Ya pasaron casi 2 semanas después de mi encuentro con Candy en el patio del hospital, estoy camino a Chicago con mi padre, no pude despedirme de Candy muy aparte que esta de licencia y decidió irse a visitar el hogar de Pony, me estuvo evitando todo este tiempo.

Me siento mal porque creo que no fue un momento para ese beso, oh por dios ese beso, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, tan lleno de dulzura y apasionado a la vez, nunca en mi vida sentí tantas emociones dentro de mi, todo mi ser se llenó de alegría, aunque después de separarnos Candy se fue corriendo y no me dio la cara hasta ahora… no pude despedirme, no pude siquiera decirle que me tenía que ir, espero no piense que fui un aprovechado de la situación, pero la busque y la busque y no pude hablar con ella, y para colmo entre Jamie y el capitán no me dejaban ni respirar diciéndome que tenia que arreglar todos mis papeles y mis maletas, solo me falto mandarle una solicitud al alcalde para que me deje salir de la ciudad, pero en fin, ya estoy aquí rumbo a mi destino y aunque mi corazón se quede atrás tengo que seguir adelante si nuestro destino es estar juntos nos volveremos a encontrar mi querida Candy….

Sr. Estamos a punto de llegar al puerto, su padre desea que lo alcance en el comedor antes de que lleguemos- dijo un joven mesero.

Oh si muchas gracias en seguida voy- dijo Alex

Camino hacia el comedor pero demasiado desganado que parecía como si siguiera una procesión.

-Alex, hijo mío te voy a pedir que te cambies y te pongas el traje que deje en tu habitación, tenemos una cita muy importante al llegar a Chicago.

-A donde iremos padre?

-Iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo mío que deseo que conozcas antes de que me interne en el hospital.

-No será otra de tus deseos antes de morir verdad?, porque ya te lo repetí miles de veces que no vas a morir padre

-Alex digas lo que digas siento que mis días están contados y necesito asegurar tu futuro, en realidad me gustaría verte con una familia e hijos, pero creo que no me queda mucho tiempo para eso, pero por lo menos me gustaría verte comprometido con una mujer de bien.

-Oh padre no empecemos con eso, ni siquiera termino mi profesión como para poder pensar en comprometerme.

-Pero hijo no es necesario que acabes con la carrera, no seré millonario pero te he dejado un buen patrimonio como para que vivas decentemente tú y tus descendientes.

-Padre no me gustaría vivir de tu dinero, me gustaría trabajar o ayudar a las personas, por eso elegí la carrera de medicina, no por lo lucrativo sino porque puedo ayudar a las personas ya sean de dinero o de bajos recursos.

-Eres de un gran corazón hijo, pero ten en cuenta que no solo es ayudar sino también tienes que realizarte como hombre y establecerte

-Si padre en algún momento tendré una hermosa familia, pero también puedo ayudar a los demás y enseñarle eso a mis hijos, pero antes debo acabar con la carrera, ya me queda poco tiempo para culminar con mis estudios

-Por eso Alex antes de todo eso necesitas una novia

-Padre no discutiré de mi vida amorosa con usted- dijo Alex un poco sonrojado

-Acaso ya tienes una novia y no quieres decírmelo?

-No no es eso padre

-Ya vez, ni siquiera tienes una novia, mi vida se esta acabando y tu no quieres darme nietos y ni siquiera tienes una novia

-Padre por favor estas siendo muy melodramático, que no te vas a morir, aun tienes mucha energía para bromear sobre esas cosas

-Bueno bueno Alex ve date un baño y vístete, que un carruaje nos estará esperando apenas lleguemos a Chicago

-Si padre, me retiro

El capitán tenia un plan, uno que incluía el futuro de su hijo, ya era su ultima carta para separarlo de su pasado, sobre todo de Candy, había visto que ellos se llevaban muy bien incluso sabia que él la había consolado cuando paso lo del Sr Mcgregor, pero más que todo había visto que se encontraron a solas hace 2 semanas en el hospital, no pudo seguirlos porque el Dr Fishman lo había encontrado vagando por los pasillos, pero sabia que todo se estaba complicando, pero ya no más, en Chicago todo seria diferente su plan iba a dar resultados.

Apenas llegaron a Chicago, el carruaje ya los estaba esperando bajaron del barco y subieron al carruaje que los llevo directo a una mansión que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, donde un hombre bajito de cabello castaño y ojos caramelo junto a una señora del cabello un poco mas claro y ojos azules nos estaban esperando en la puerta.

-oh Capitán que gusto verlos- nos recibió el señor

-El gusto es mío mi querido amigo- dijo el capitán acercándose a abrazar al señor

-Ella es mi esposa capitán

-Mucho gusto señora

-El gusto es mío capitán, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted

-Espero que buenas… ah si, este es mi hijo Alex

-Mucho gusto señores, mi nombre es Alex

\- El gusto es todo nuestro Alex, pero pasemos a la casa por favor

Seguimos al Sr….¿?...hacia el interior de la mansión, era una bella estancia con muebles de caoba en la parte delantera y en la parte del fondo una mesa lo bastante grande y detrás de esta estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y debajo de esta se encontraba una mampara que daba hacia el jardín posterior.

-Tomen asiento por favor, Natalie trae el té por favor- dijo la señora

-Bueno capitán dígame como le fue en el viaje?- dijo el señor

-Oh muy cansado dado en las condiciones en las que me encuentro a resultado el viaje mas agotador que hize en toda mi vida.

-Oh si y ya están tus papeles listos para tu ingreso para el hospital Santa Juana?

-Si ya esta todo listo, el día de mañana estoy ingresando al hospital

-Bueno no te preocupes, sé que todo estará bien además el director de ahí es mi amigo y le he pedido que tenga extrema consideración con tu caso.

-Oh si muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado

-No es mucha molestia amigo mío, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que va a formar parte de mi familia, no lo crees?

POV ALEX:

 _El señor me sonrió mientras codeaba a mi padre….. era extraño porque este señor le decía a mi padre que iba a formar parte de su familia?_

 _Se acerca a mi una señorita y me entrega una taza de té a lo que de doy las gracias._

-Y bueno Alex, tu padre me comento que estas estudiando medicina.

-Si señor, fui trasferido del hospital Joshep al hospital Santa Juana, para especializarme en cirugía.

-Oh me parece muy bien, tengo entendido que solo están transfiriendo a los mejores alumnos del hospital para seguir la especialidad.

-Bueno me supongo que si señor

-Oh que bien que modesto que eres, me agradas muchacho, me agradas, nos vamos a llevar muy bien, no lo crees?

-Si por supuesto señor- este tipo me estaba cayendo muy mal y había algo en su tono de voz que no me gustaba para nada

-Alex, no te comente que mi amigo también es médico- dijo el capitán

-Corrección, fui médico, ahora me dedico a las empresas que me dejo mi padre-dijo el señor

\- Ah mire pequeño dato que se olvidó comentarme mi padre- dijo Alex casi en un susurro más para el que para los demás

-Disculpa dijiste algo querido?- dijo la señora

-No nada señora disculpe, este té esta delicioso- dijo Alex disimulando

-Ay si mi yiyi me lo trajo de su último viaje- dijo la señora

\- Yiyi, cierto como esta ella?- dijo el capitán

-Esta muy emocionada por la noticia que le di- dijo el señor

-Oh no es para menos, emocionada es poco, esta contentísima

 _Quien era yiyi? Que hablaban? Estaban hablando en clave o que? Es que acaso me perdí en alguna parte de la conversación? Esto va mal….._

-Y tu Alex acaso no estas contento?- dijo la señora

-Si claro estoy contento de estar aquí- dije más por cortesía que por otra cosa, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi padre que hacia como si el techo fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto en su vida mientras tomaba el té.

-Me alegro, me alegro- dijo el señor

-Y por cierto donde esta yiyi en estos momentos?- dijo mi padre

-Oh ella llego ayer, se esta arreglando para recibirlos.

-ohhh que considerada de su parte en arreglarse

\- No es para menos, tiene que estar presentable para esta ocasión- dijo la señora

 _Ocasión?_

 _Presentable?_

 _Si solo es una visita casual?_

 _No?_

 _NO?_

 _NOOOOOO?_

-Señor la Srta. Yiyi esta lista- dijo una empleada que se acerco al señor

-Bueno bueno, dile que baje

-Si señor

-Bueno Alex listo para ver Yiyi?- dijo el señor

-Si claro- dijo un poco desconcertado con la pregunta

-Bueno acerquémonos a las escaleras entonces- Dijo la señora

 _En ese momento aproveche para jalar a mi padre un poco hacia atrás_

 _-_ Padre que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- le dije en un susurro

-Alex, lo único que te voy a pedir es que consideres mi situación y que me perdones por lo que esta pasando, pero ten por seguro que todo es porque te amo y solo pienso en tu futuro- dijo mi padre avanzando

-Pero que estas diciendo? Padre…. Padre…. PADRE- dije prácticamente corriendo detrás de mi padre

 _No me di cuenta que ya estábamos al pie de las escaleras y en la parte alta se encontraba una señorita de cabello castaño y ojos azules, estaba con un vestido rosa palido, que asentuaba perfecto con su tono de piel, llevaba el pelo recogido con un moño de lado y pequeños cabellos traviesos que caian por su frente, ella me miraba sonriente y yo lo único que pude corresponder a esa sonrisa fue una mirada de asombro y desconcierto, ella empezó a descender por las escaleras con una elegancia que jamás habia visto en ella ya que solo la habia caminar solo con una bata de hospital…. Esta señorita era…. JAMIE BROOKS mi compañera de medicina._

-Sr. Saint, mucho gusto verlo- dijo Jamie bajando el último escalón

-Oh Yiyi estas hermosa- dijo el capitán

 _Lo único que pude hacer es girar mi mirada de un lado al otro, de Jamie (yiyi) hacia mi padre y viceversa._

-Bueno Alex te presento a Yiyi…. _**Tu novia…..**_

Notitas

Bueno Feliz Navidad! Disculpen por la demora, pero las ultimas semanas en la universidad fueron terribles entre exámenes finales, entrega de trabajos, prácticas finales y los pacientes…. Ufff jue horribleeeeee!

En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste mucho, vemos a un capitán ya muy desesperado por cambiar el futuro, fue lo ultimo que pudo hacer, me parece que es lo más bajo que podrían hacer para intentar separar a alguien de su ser amado, pues hizo su ultima jugada una demasiado sucia a mi parecer…. Pero en fin!

Disfrútenlo y nos leemos prontito prontito :D

 _ **lela**_


	12. Chapter 12

Llevo 2 dias sin dormir, el recuerdo de las ultimas dos semanas dan y dan vueltas en mi cabeza, imágenes e imágenes me marean durante la noche y aunque es muy efectivo durante las guardias que tengo para poder mantenerme despierto, siento que mi cuerpo ya no va a resistir mucho.

Me encuentro en la zona trasera del hospital el humo del cigarrillo que tengo entre los dedos es mi única compañía y aunque estoy fastidiado por mi situación actual podría decirse que los efectos de la nicotina cumplen su función adormeciéndome lo suficiente.

Ay padre en que situación me metiste, Jamie o Yiyi como me a pedido que la llame desde ese día no es una mala persona y me a ofrecido mucho apoyo durante mi estadia en tierra firme, pero no puedo sentir algo más por ella, mi corazón tiene dueña, maldición.

No puedo negarle nada a mi padre menos en la situación en la que esta.

No quize desmentirle ese día delante de sus amistades (mis futuros suegros) porque hubiera dejado en vergüenza a mi padre, por la crianza que tengo es la peor de las cosas que podría haber hecho, para variar mi padreme evadio en todo momento hasta su llegada al hospital se aseguro que el señor Brooks nos acompañe al hospital y no se separaron y aprovecho su consulta más la entrega de mis papeles para evadirme.

Estaba decidido a negarme a ese compromiso…

Queria luchar por ella…. Aunque mi padre no sabia que habia una ella en mi vida al menos no hasta ese momento….

Las pruebas de mi padre salieron hace 2 dias…

No le dieron esperanzas de vida

Mi padre estaba desahuciado

Recuero claramente las palabras de mi padre

 _-Alex, no voy a vivir, y quiero que te desarrolles como persona, sé que no es la mejor forma, pero creeme que todo lo hago por tu propio bienestar, prométeme que tomaras a Yiyi como esposa…._

 _Mi vida cayo lentamente ya habia hablado con el medico de cabeza de mi padre y me dijo que cualquier emoción fuerte o coleron harian que el pudiera tener una complicación, no podía permitirme que mi padre muriera, el era mi única familia._

 _-Padre, pero yo…._

 _-Hijo prometemélo…. Es mi ultima voluntad_

 _-Pero padre…._

 _-Hazloo!- dijo un poco exaltado el capitan_

 _-De acuerdo…. Lo prometo_

El aire frio de la noche oprimen mis pulmones con fuerza.

Pensar que estuve decidido a luchar por mi felicidad pero mi padre era más importante, el es mi única familia, no puedo permitir que por mi culpa y mi egoísmo muera, sé que algo lo atormenta, porque varias noches lo e escuchado quejarse dormido, tengo q intentar que sus últimos días sean los mejores para él.

Jamie sabe que no la amo, Sé que es asi.

 _Estaba en el balcón de los señores Brooks me sentía tan mareado por la ola de noticias de ese dia._

 _-Alex, te encuentras bien?_

 _-Si Jamie gracias, necesitaba un poco de aire_

 _-ohh suena un poco desalentador, sabes?_

 _-Disculpa no era mi intención_

 _-No te preocupes, quizá espere demasiado este momento que no pensé en como te sentirías_

 _-Vuelvo a reprtirte mis disculpas_

 _-No puedes hacer otra cosa verdad?_

… _._

 _-No te preocupes, igual solo venia a decirte que no me dare por vencida, veras que al final terminaras enamorado de mí, eso te lo aseguro- me guiño un ojo y se fue_

Yiyi es muy linda no lo puedo negar, pero no la amo.

Bueno por lo menos no tengo que ver a Candy en Chicago, poco a poco ire guardando su recuerdo en mi corazón, pienso mandarle una carta contándole sobre mi compromiso, pedirle disculpas sobre lo ocurrido, quizá hasta decirle que mi corazón…. Es suyo…. Bah quizá ella ni siquiera le tomara importarcia… cabe resaltar que ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella… me evito los últimos días que me quedaban en el hospital… eso estaba mas que claro, ella me odiaba por el beso… pero lo hecho, hecho esta y aunque mi vida esta hecha mierda no me arrepiento de nada.

Sin recuerdos del pasado, rechazado por mi primero amor, comprometido con alguien a la cual no amo y a punto de perder a mi única familia….. buena trama para una novela jajaja espero que mi personaje obtenga un buen final feliz

Bueno tengo que prepararme para mi turno de mañana y aunque no dormiré hoy tampoco me tumbare en mi cama a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con Morfeo.

Veo que se acerca un auto y de ella baja una muchacha con vestido mostazacon un joven con uniforme, no debería interesarme la vida amorosa de las demás personas, pero igual no creo que me vean por que todo esta demasiado oscuro

-Muchas gracias Richard por acompañarme.

-No te preocupes Candy y recuerda lo que hablamos

Un momento…. Es Candy…. Y que hace con ese tipo? Hablar? Hablaron de que? De que tenían que hablar?

-Si muchas gracias, adiós.

El carro retomo su camino y no pude aguantar mis impulsos y espere a q Candy llegara a donde estaba parado

-Que tal tu noche Candy?

-Oh por dios que mala costumbre tienes Alex de esconderte en las sombras- dijo Candy después de pegar un brinco

-Y ese tal Richard? Tambien es tu primo? O esta vez es un hermano o un tia talvez? Digo no?

-No Alex, no se que estará pasando por esa mente tuya, pero déjame decirte que acabo de conocer a Richard en una reunión de la familia y ofrecio a traerme al hospital

-Ay mira que caballero y tu tan suelta de huesos no te negaste verdad?

-Pues obvio, además no tiene nada de malo

-Ah si claro, no tiene nada de malo subiré al coche de un hombre que acabas de conocer, si claro nada de malo

-Alex no es necesario el sarcasmo- Dijo Candy alejándose hacia la entrada al hospital

-Candy, es que tiene todo de malo, como sete ocurre hacer eso? O es que ese joven te pretende?- hervia de coraje esta demás decirlo

-No Alex no es eso, solo ofrecio a llevarme porque venia de camino

-Candy….

Habiamos ingresado al hospital y vimos que habia demasiado movimiento..

-Flammy que esta pasando?- pregunto Candy a la amargada que justo pasaba por ahí

-Hubo un accidente de autos y estamos esperando a los heridos.

-Voy corriendo a vestirme

-Alex podrias darnos una mano porfavor- dijo Carlos que tbm pasaba por ahí

-Si claro- volvia a voltear aver a Candy y ya habia desaparecido de mi lado, solo pude visualizar a lo lejos una mata rubia de cabello desaparecer al dar la vuelta a una esquina.

Termine tan agotado que cuando Sali a buscar a Candy todas las enfermeras ya se habían ido, perdi mi oportunidad.

Candy me seguía evitando, pero tenia que hablar con ella, explicarle mi situación aunque ella no sintiera nada por mi, pero eso era imposible yo sé que ella si siente algo por mí.

Casualmente, digo casualmente porque todo lo planee, pude intervenir a Candy en la tarde, vi que se habia encontrado con sus primos en el jardín y decidi esperarla.

-Asi que escapándote a ver a tus primos no?

-Alex! Me asustaste! Si que lo tuyo es patológico

-Candy podemos hablar?

-Discupa tengo que irme

-Porque me evades Candy?

-No es eso Alex, lo que pasa es que yo

-Candy, lamento lo que sucedió ese dia, debe pensar que soy un aprovechado

-No Alex, no es eso lo que pasa es que…

-Disculpame Candy, pero la verdad es que yo…

-Hola muchachos como están?- Era Jamie

-Hola Jamie, también te transfirieron a Chicago? – dijo Candy

-Oh no Candy, solo estoy por asuntos personales en Chicago, ¿verdad cariño?

-¿Cariño?- dijo Candy sorprendida

Mi declaración de amor- despedida fue arruinada, ya mi mundo terminaba de destruirse, si Candy pensaba que era un aprovechado, ahora si debe pensar que soy un maldito, solo me quedaba bajar la cabeza y escuchar..

-Sí, Candy, acabamos de comprometernos Alex y yo

-Oh bueno, los felicito, disculpen me retiro

-Adios Candy

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Candy?- dije una vez Candy se alejo

-No se le veía muy alegre por mi noticia que digamos

-Te pregunte algo Jamie

-No le vi nada de malo contárselo a Candy, y tu porque te molesta que se lo haya dicho?

\- Porque…. Porque…. Creo que no es de buena educación ir ventillando tu vida con las demás personas….

-Bueno a lo que vine cariño, mi padre nos a invitado a ver una obra de teatro de caridad que presentara la compañía Stanford, es pasado mañana.

-Gracias Jamie pero….

-Nada de peros Alex , ya revise y ese dia no tienes guardia asi que no puedes decir que no..

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Disculpenme porfavor!**_

 _ **Tarde demasiadooooo lo sé, pero tengo buenos motivos, estoy llevando curso de verano en la universidad y también consegui un trabajito de medio tiempo… y recién pude darme un tiempito de escribir bububu**_

 _ **Bueno bueno, para soilear un poco la historia vean los capítulos 78, 79 y 80 de Candy y ya masomenos puedes morderse las uñas imaginándose lo que se avecina jijijiji**_

 _ **Stormaw: El capitán se esta aprovechando de la situación, aun estoy peleándome contra él, yo tbm lo detesto, pero sin sus ocurrencias no habría historia :D**_

 _ **Anette: Dejame decirte que lei tu ultimo comentario con mucha gracia y te imaginaba moviendo los brazos de un lugar a otro con tus preguntas jjijijijij Espero que te siga gustando lo que viene a continuación, me emociona que digas que eres de Venezuela :D hasta las lágrimas jijijii Saludos desde la cuidad de la eterna primavera Huánuco- Perú**_

 _ **Lela alias Ticosa :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

Yiyi no paro en toda la tarde de hablar de la compañía Stanford y la presentación de pasado- mañana, me tenia podrido escuchándola durante el almuerzo.

-No puedo esperar a ver a ese nuevo actor, dicen q es la nueva revelación de la compañía Stanford.

-Asi?

-Si se llama Terry Grandchester

Me atragante con el pedazo de manzana que en ese momento estaba comiendo.

-Alex cariño, estas bien?

-Cooff cof, disculpa, como dijiste que se llamaba el actor?

-Terry, Terry Grandchester

 _Terry? Será el mismo? Por la que expulsaron a Candy del colegio por la trampa de una tal Eliza….. seria demasiada coincidencia…_

-Alex! – dijo Yiyi

-Disculpa me decias algo?

-Te pasa algo? Te pregunte si tu papá iria al evento?

\- No lo sé Yiyi, no lo invitaste?

-Pense que papá lo haría, pero creo q mejor ire yo misma a invitarlo, seria bueno que salga a distraerse un rato.

-Bueno Yiyi mi padre se encuentra en su casa por ahora, solo viene a hacerse chequeos de vez en cuando.

-Bueno mejor me voy a buscarlo ahora mismo, la función es pasado- mañana y no vaya a ser que tu papi se resienta si no lo invito lo antes posible, nos vemos entonces el dia de la función.

-Si, Yiyi nos vemos, adiós

ESA NOCHE:

 _Habia un olor a rosas exquisito…_

 _Un jardín lleno de rosas….. al fondo una casa de color marfil tan grande como un museo… al otro lado del jardín en la entrada un arrco con un porton blanco….._

 _Tenia en mis manos un carrito, fije mi vista a la derecha y ahí habia una mujer hermosa, sentada en un a silla con un vestido rosa palido muy hermoso, ella giro y me miro directamente, tenia la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el mundo y unos hermosos ojos verdes._

 _-Cariño, juega con cuidado- me dijo- Ahí viene tu tio Alberth, salúdalo porfavor_

 _-Giro mi rostro y vi a un muchacho, era idéntico a mí, pero mayor, se acerco a la señora y le dio un beso en la mano._

 _La imagen se fue distorsionando todo se puso oscuro, el jardín estaba lleno de pétalos las rosas no tenían las mismas ganas de vivir que antes, habían personas a mi alrededor vestidas de negro, no reconocia a nadie._

 _Mi corazón se sentía roto a mil pedazos cuando vi a lo lejos un ataúd, sabia que una parte importante de mi vida se iba en un cuerpo inerte que habia pertenecido a mi progenitora, me arodille en el piso y grite, grite lo más fuerte que pude y llore y llore…._

-Alex?, Alex, despierta- dijo un voz

Pude abrir los ojos, mi compañero de habitación Carlos se encontraba a un lado mio agarrando por el hombro, parecía preocupado.

-Que pasa viejo? Tuviste una pesadilla?- dijo Carlos

Me sentía devastado, me toque el rostro estaba empapado de sudor y lágrimas.

-Si, creo que tuve una pesadilla, disculpa por llevantarte

-Ay Alex, creo que deberías tomarte algo para dormir, muy pocas veces logras dormir y cuando logras hacerlo tienes pesadillas.

-Si disculpa, creo que mejor ire a dar un par de vueltas para intentar despejarme

 _Carlos tenia razón, no dormir bien, y las pocas veces que podía dormir tenia los mismos sueños una y otra vez, soñaba con sonido de caballos y al parecer un cazeria, escucha risas y luego escuchaba un grito seguido de un terrible dolor en la cabeza, luego soñaba con un jardín inmenso, y una señora hermosa, me llenan de nostalgia esos sueños y mayormente despierto sobresaltado o llorando…_

Iba por el corredor caminando cuando de repente choque contra alguien, esta cayo al suelo y me apresure a ayudarla.

-Disculpe, iba muy distraído

-No no importa yo tbm estaba distraída

-Candy, eres tu?- dije al reconocer su voz

-Alex?- dijo ella también sorprendida- que haces por aquí y tarde?

-No podía dormir, y tu que haces por aquí? Hoy no te toca guardia para que estes con uniforme.

-Ven vamos por los pasillos del jardín, que si nos encuentran aquí a oscuras nos regañaran.

Nos sentamos en los arcos que daban al jardín.

-Acaso quieres difundir un rumor sobre alguna enfermera fantasmo o algo asi, como para que te pasees asi en la noche?

-jajaja no, no es eso; lo que pasa es que estaba intentando cambiar de turno con Flammy.

-Candy recién acaban de darle sus turnos a las enfermeras y tu ya quieres cambiar?

-Si lo sé , pero es que el dia de mi guardia quería salir a ver una obra de teatro de la compañía Stanford

-ASi que no es coincidencia los nombres entonces…..- dije pensativo

-Disculpa?

-Candy antes que nada….

-Alex, si es sobre lo que creo…..mejor ahórratelo, eres un joven comprometido

-Contra mo voluntad- dije en voz baja

-Disculpa?

-Candy, mis sentimientos hacia ti son más que claros, sé que en la situación que me encuentro no puedo ofrecerte algo más que una amistad, pero quiero que sepas que eres una persona importante en mi vida…

-Gracias Alex, por darme tu amistad, tu tbm eres importante en mi vida.

-Candy mi dulce Candy, discúlpame por decirte esto, pero yo….. lo lamento estoy loco por ti

-Alex- dijo Candy estupefacta por lo que alex acababa de decirle (dulce Candy), luego reacciono ante lo demás que dijo- Alex, tu estas comprometido!

-Lo sé Candy lo sé, es algo muy difícil de explicar, sabes que mi padre esta muriendo y él lo arreglo todo

-Lo entiendo Alex, tienes que seguir lo que diga tu padre, además es tu familia y contra la familia no puedes ir

-Pero Candy, no voy a soportar mi vida asi, yo te quiero a ti

-Alex, creo que ya sabes como va a terminar esto, no lo hagamos difícil

Candy se levanto y estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí, no quería q él la viera llorar.

La tome del brazo y la jalo hacia mi y la bese con tanta pasión como pude, pensé que ella no me correspondería, pero el dulce néctar de sus labios no se separaron de mi cuando nuestros labios se soltaron, la abraze con tanta fuerza que no quería que el tiempo siguiera avanzando, quería protegerla,, pasar mi tiempo con ella, pero a realidad volvió a mí.

-Candy, él Actor Granchester es el Terry que me contaste del colegio San Pablo?

-Si

-Iras a verlo?

-Si

Suspire con todo el dolor de mi corazón y poco a poco la separe de mi

-Candy, con él esta tu felicidad?

-Pueda que sí Alex, no estoy muy segura de nuestra relación por eso mismo lo buscare y veremos que pasa

-Candy, quiero que seas feliz

-Sí Alex, yo también quisiera que tu seas feliz

-Mi felicidad esta contigo, mientras tu seas feliz yo también lo seré

-Siento que todo tenga que ser asi

-No te preocupes, solo quiero pedirte algo Candy

-Dime

La volvi a abrazar y le dije al oído:

-Nunca dejes de ser mi amiga si?

-Si Alex, tu siempre seras mi amigo- _y el recuerdo de mi príncipe pensó Candy._

-Y cuanto todo salga bien, ven y cuéntamelo vale?

-Si claro.

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Lo lamento no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir! Pero no se preocupen aquí no termina! O al menos eso creo jijijiji**_

 _ **Stormaw: Si ya están en Chicago trabajando en el mismo hospital. Al parecer Alex se da por vencido,pero tengo un As bajo la manga, pero aun no lo voy a sacar tengan un poquito de paciencia muajajajaja :D**_

 _ **Cuidense mucho hasta la otra semana :D**_

 _ **Lela alias Ticosa :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Mi mañana transcurría normal, hasta que vi merodeando a una señorita pelirroja con vestido azul, por el estar de enfermeras.

Justo se cruzo con una estudiante amiga de Candy creo q se llama Nataly, vi que hablaban y que le extendia la mano y nataly se negaba a recibirle algo, a lo que la señorita le tomo la mano y dejo a nataly llamándola.

-Que paso nataly?- dije llegando hasta ella

-oh Dr. Esa señorita me dio esto- me enseño lo que tenia en la mano- me dijo si Candy me habia pedido que le hiciera cambio de guardia.

-Candy te pidió que le hicieras cambio de guardia?

-Si, es que su guardia es el viernes

-ya veo- justo el dia de la obra de teatro – y tu que le dijiste?

-Que no por supuesto, no podemos estar haciendo cambio de guardia

-Pero entonces porque esa chica te dio la moneda?

-Me dijo q hacia muy bien y que si Candy me lo volvia a pedir, le dijera que no, y luego me dio la moneda y me dijo para q coma algo rico, que se abra creido esa tipa.

-Nataly no te pusiste a pensar que aquella señorita te dio eso porque sabe que no le vas a cambiar de turno a Candy

-Usted cree doctor?

-Claro pues nataly, no te repitió que si Candy te lo volvia a pedir le dijeras que no?

-ohhhh es cierto, entonces ella no quiere que Candy tenga el viernes libre para poder salir.

-Exacto Nataly, ella quiere evitar a toda costa q Candy salga- tenia que hacer que Nataly cambie de parecer- Entonces Nataly, que haras?

-Pero doctor no esta permitido hacer eso, y además a mi no me cae muy bien Candy

-Pero tampoco creo q te gustaría que esa señorita se salga con la suya, no es cierto? , piénsalo de esta manera no estarías haciéndole un favor a Candy, más bien estarías fastidiándole la noche a esa muchacha, porque te aseguro que a donde Candy tenga que ir, ella estará presente.

-Ohh tiene razón doctor! Esa muchacha no se puede salir con la suya que se habrá creido, que porque ella suelta una moneda todos tenemos que acatar sus ordenes?

-Exacto Nataly, y no te preocupes por mi, porque sere una tumba!

-Tiene razón doctor y muchas gracias, me retiro

-Si claro Nataly, adiós!

Fue fácil convencer a Nataly, ahora solo me quedaba asistir a la presentación, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ver al tal Terry pero como ya estaba comprometido con Yiyi y sus padres no me quedo de otra más que asistir, mi padre se excuso de que se sentía un poco indispuesto como para asistir.

Estaba en la entrada del teatro, cuando llegaron la familia Brooks.

-Alex, querido disculpa la tardanza

-No te preocupes yiyi recién acabo de llegar

-Oh ya sabes como son la mujeres al momento de arreglarse, se demoran un milenio!- dijo el señor Brooks

-Oh padre ya basta!

-Mira ahí esta Eliza Leagan- dijo la señora Brooks

\- Ay no madre no la llames me cae pesada- dijo Yiyi

Voltee hacia el lado donde mencionaron y vi a la misma chica peliroja que estuvo en el hospital.

- _Eliza-_ dije en un susurro- Claro Eliza….

-La conoces Alex? – dijo Yiyi

-La verdad que no, pero Candy me conto que habia estudiado en el colegio San Pablo con ella y con Terry Granchester en Inglaterra

-Ahhh si? Eso no me lo sabia- dijo yiyi- mira y porque no me contaste? Le hubiera dicho a Candy para que nos acompañara hoy.

-Ah bueno es que creo que ella también vendrá con su familia

-Su familia? Acaso su familia es rica?- dijo Yiyo

-Bueno algo asi, es adoptada por una familia q no me acuerdo el apellido – mentira claro que lo recuerpo- pero por cosas que pasaron decidio dejar el apellido y empezó a estudiar enfermería

-Guau esa chica es de armas tomar

-Hola Eliza querida- dijo la madre de Yiyi, que estaba a un lado de nosotros pero que no habia seguido nuestra conversación sobre Candy

-Hola señora Brooks, como se encuentra? – dijo Eliza

-Oh muy bien querida ¿recuerdas a Jamie?

-Si claro Hola Jamie como haz estado?

-Muy bien gracias, ah por cierto te presento a Alex, mi prometido

-Alex? . Eliza palidecio un poco

-Si señorita mucho gusto soy Alex Saint

-Eliza Leagan – dijo Eliza analizando un poco a Alex- me recuerda a alguien, pero …. Bueno es imposible, disculpe

-Oh suele pasar dicen que en el mundo cada persona tiene su gemelo- dije sonriendo un poco, ya sabia que me iba a decir que me parecía a Anthony y toda la cosa, pero es que ya Candy me la habia contado.

-Oh si eso debe ser – dijo un poco sorprendida Eliza

-Bueno si nos disculpas Eliza nos iremos hacia nuestro palco- dijo el señor Brooks

\- Si señor yo tbm me ire con su permiso

-Ay me cae pesada esa Eliza- me dijo Yiyi una vez nos alejamos de ella- viste la manera en la que te miraba?

-Si a mi también me cae mal, pero bueno sigamos adelante.

Subimos las escaleras que se dirigían hacia los palcos, en todo el trayecto no vi ni a Candy ni a su familia exceptuando a Eliza.

Hasta que pude verlos, estaban esos 2 jovenes que eran hermanos, Stear y Archie si no me equivoco, estaban parados en la puerta del teatro, con una señorita de vestido amarillo palido con el pelo color negro, si ellos estaban ahí eso significaba que aun Candy no habia llegado.

Desde el palco donde estábamos, Yiyi me señalo donde se encontraba la familia de Eliza; como todo estaba medio oscuro no pude notar bien los rostros, pero según lo que me comentaba Yiyi estaban: Eliza, su hermano Neal y una mujer que se llamaba Elroy, ella era la cabeza, después del señor Williams, de la familia Andrew, de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta del palco de los Andrew y entraron Stear, Archie, la muchacha que no se su nombre y Candy, me sentí aliviado porque pudo llegar a tiempo, a ciencia cierta no puedo ver muy bien pero no puedo dejar de ver esa mata de cabelo rubio de Candy y de los demás bueno fueron solo especulaciones, pero con quien más podría haber Candy entrado al palco?

Pareciera que estuvieran discutiendo de un momento a otro ya no puedo visualizar el cabello de Candy, creo que salio del palco xq los muchachos también salieron, pero como acaban de dar la alarma que ya va a empezar la función no tuvieron otra opción más que volver a ingresar.

Me hubiera gustado a mi también salir de aquel lugar y buscar a Candy, algo me dice que esa familia suya la echo del lugar, y sabiendo los antecedentes de Eliza, ya era casi un echo que eso es lo que habia pasado, pero lastimosamente yo tampoco podía salir de ahí.

No me quedaba de otra que ver al dicho Terrence Grandchester.

La obra fue un éxito total, cada escena fue perfecta, no puedo negar que este joven es la nueva revelación en cuanto al teatro, ahhhhh Camdy me la pusiste muy difícil, este muchacho si que era un muy buen partido.

-Alex cariño nos invitaron a una reunión que se dara a cabo en la casa del alcalde, que dices…. ¿vamos?

-Yiyi yo tengo que regresar al hospital

-Oh muchacho vamos un rato, si te retan en el hospital yo dare la cara por ti- dijo el señor Brooks

\- Esta bien señor pero solo un rato porque de todas maneras la guardia de hoy me dejo agotado.

Y aquí estamos en una recepción muy elegante, la casa del señor alcalde es inmensa, el comedor esta implementado con una mesa que va de rincón a rincón con multiples manjares.

No puedo encontrar a Candy por ningún lado, aunque suponiendo por lo sucedido no debe saber nada de la recepción, tampoco están sus primos ni la chica que no se su nombre ( ok debo dejar de decirle asi, pero es la verdad no se su nombre) seguro deben dehaberse ido al hospital, si claro es lo más seguro.

-Vaya ese Terry es muy famoso con las damas no creen?- dijo el señor Brooks que se encontraba a mi lado ya que Jamie y su madre se fueron a conversar con otras damas, nosotros nos quedamos con otros caballeros.

-Ah tiene razón, parece que será un rompe corazones- dijo otro caballero

Ah lo que me faltaba…. Un mujeriego….

No, la verdad no creo que él sea asi, más bien parece evadir a las damas que se encuentran a su alrededor.

-Que tanto miras Alex?- dijo Jamie que justo habia llegado a mi lado

-A Terrence

-Mira parece que conoce a Eliza

Justo en ese momento Terry tomo del brazo a Eliza

-Si ya te lo habia dicho, Candy me conto que estudio con ellos en el colegio en Londres.

-Eres muy amigo de Candy ¿verdad?

-Pues si, pero a que viene esa pregunta?

-Es que…. No sabes que …. Olvídalo es una tontería..

-Bueno Yiyi creo que es hora es que me retire al hospital, estoy un poco cansado y hasta que pueda salir de aquí, se me va a hacer eterno.

-Si claro Alex.

PV Yiyi:

Estaba plácidamente conversando con algunas señoras cuando se me acerco Eliza.

-Jamie querida, que tal tu faceta de doctora?

-Muy bien Eliza gracias

-y dime, Alex que hace?

-Tambien esta en el rubro de la medicina

-Ah y donde trabaja?

-En el hospital Santa Juana

-Asi? No me digas, y por casualidad no conoce a una tal Candy?

-Si claro Candy es una enfermera en el hospital… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ah bueno yo que tu no estaría tan tranquila

-Porque dices eso Eliza

-Porque Candy es muy melosa con los muchachos, intento quitarme en 2 ocasiones a los chicos que a mi me gustaban, ella no puede ver a una pareja tranquila porque intenta meterse por los ojos a los hombres, primero empieza haciéndose amiguita de ellos y luego se les tira encima.

-Oh por dios Eliza, esa no es manera de expresarte de una mujer

-Piensa lo que quieras Jamie pero ya estas advertida, y bueno me retiro que voy a saludar a Terry, sabes? Es el un viejo amigo mio.

 _Las palabras de Eliza no podían ser cierto, pero prácticamente eso es lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro Candy y Alex resultaron muy bueno amigos tanto como para que Alex supiera el pasado de Candy, bueno me imagino que ella no sabe mucho de él aunque ya que quisiera Alex contárselo no podría ya que ni él mismo recuerda que fue de su niñez._

-Listo, termine de despedirme de todos nos vemos Yiyi – dije al llegar al lado de Yiyi

-Ah si claro cuídate mucho te buscare en el hospital- dijo Yiyi algo desorientada

-Te encuentras bien yiyi?

-Si cariño no te preocupes estoy algo cansada nada más

\- ah bueno si es solo eso, cuídate nos vemos

Demore un poco para llegar al hospital, ya que como no tenia muchas ganas de ir en coche decidi ir caminando.

Al momento que entre a la recepción escuche voces discutiendo en el estar de enfermería.

-Me podría permitir esperar aquí, señorita enfermera?- dijo un joven que estaba apoyado en el vidrio del estar de enfermeras

-No es posible- respondieron- no puede estar aquí a esta hora de la noche, la reglamentación del hospital no lo permite

-le prometo que no molestare

\- su presencia ya es una molestia

-porfavor

-sino se va enseguida llamare a alguien

-Esta bien, llame a quien quiera, quizá esa persona sea más comprensible que usted.

-Muy bien pero entonces Candy no podrá seguir su entrenamiento aquí.

-ohhh que mujer

\- el hospital tiene una sola entrada y seguro que….- dijo otra voz

-Basta Nataly- dijo Flamy- hazme el favor de callarte la boca, VAYASE!

Y dicho esto cerro de un porraso la ventana del estar de enfermeras.

No quedaba otro remedio el joven tenia que retirarse, como yo iba entrando al momento en el que el joven volvio hacia la puerta nos topamos cara a cara, era él…..

Me encontraba frente al mismísimo Terrence Grandchester.

 _ **Notitas**_

 _ **Uy se encontraron al fin…. Jijiji se que esta parte es un poquito sosa pero entiéndanme mi mente y cuerpo están cansadísimos!**_

 _ **Esta semana me toca examen! Ufff detesto la universidad pero en fin!**_

 _ **Cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Stormaw: Coincido contigo! Es inconcebible pensar en algo más, cuando tienes tremendo cueraso frente tuyo, pero en fin las cosas claras, ayayay ahí no queda la cosa espera un poquito más!**_

 _ **Lela**_


	15. Chapter 15

Me quede helado… no sabia que hacer, estaba entre tirarle un puñete en el ojo …. Claro que nadie me podría reclamar ya que podría decir que pensé que era un ladrón o un pervertido por la forma en la que escuche que Flammy le pedía que se retirara…. Por la otra no sabia si halagar su actuación de aquella noche, o maldición, el peor de mis rivales frente a mí y ni siquiera puedo odiarlo, este es el hombre que me quitara a Candy y no podre dar pelea por ella.

-Dr. Buenas Noches disculpe la molestia

-Si buenas noches joven, tiene algún problema? – ah yo y mi maldita vocación de servicio la que me hacia ser cortes con todos.

-No doctor disculpe, no me pasa nada, solo vine a ver a alguien pero viendo que no puedo ubicarla me retiro.

-Permitame, preguntarle a quien esta buscando?

-No doctor disculpe, no quisiera meterla en problemas

-Doctor el señor esta buscando a Candy que se supone que hoy debería estar de guardia, pero como ve ella no se encuentra aquí- dijo Flammy

-Oh señorita Flammy muchas gracias por su aporte, pero creo que seria una mala reputación saber que de la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane hay una escapista y lo peor de todo una CHISMOSA!, no señorita Flammy?- dijo Alex ya harto de Flammy

-Esa no era mi intención doctor- dijo Flammy por lo visto ofendida yavergonzada

-Bueno piensa bien cual es tu intención Flammy, porque a mi me quedo muy clara, con su permiso- y miro a Terry- señor disculpe pero no puede permanecer aquí, si me acompaña hacia afuera, lo mejor de este hospital es que hay una sola entrada asi que si la espera afuera de todas maneras se podrán encontrar.

-Oh si doctor muchas gracias.

Ya en la entrada

-ohhh pero esa compañera que tiene en el hospital es una histérica, esa la de los anteojos, es joven pero parece una solterona- Terry

-Si la verdad que si, es demasiado aplicada y no le gusta mucho la actitud de Candy – dijo Alex

-Candy que es tan alegre, no se como la soporta- dijo Terry

-Y eso que también son compañeras de habitación- Dijo Alex

-piuuuufffff, Candy de verdad la debe pasar verdes con esa amargada- dijo Terry

-La verdad que no mucho, Candy es una buena estudiante, un poco atolondrada, pero da mucho animo a los pacientes- dijo Alex imaginando trabajar a Candy- Ademas que es una persona pura…..

-No puedo creer que se haya escapado de su guardia por ir a verme actuar- dijo Terry con un tonito de petulancia en la voz

Auch directo al corazón, pero era verdad ella se habia escapado de su guardia para ir a verlo a él, y yo con las manos atadas sin poder quejarme de nada.

-Ah claro déjeme felicitarlo por su actuación de esta noche y fue muy popular entre las damas también

-Es algo que no se puede evitar doctor, cuando uno está en mundo del teatro, queramos o no tendremos admiradores y en mi caso como soy joven serán las damas las que estén pendientes de mí, no deseo sonar petulante o algo por el estilo, ya que no es de mi agrado que las damas estén pendientes de mi, al contrario, yo solo deseo actuar, ese es mi único ideal.

-Ya lo veo

-Disculpe doctor, llevamos buen rato conversando, pero aun no sé su nombre

-Oh claro disculpe señor Grandchester, soy el Dr. Alex Saint.

-Bueno creo que no es necesario decircelo, pero mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, Terry si asi lo prefiere.

-Y dime Terry, te parece una buena idea esperar hasta tan tarde, digo, porque podrias regresar mañana, Candy tiene turno en la mañana.

-Lo siento doctor pero es que mañana salgo de Chicago en tren

-Bueno es que como ya es muy temprano…..

-Si pero….Dr. usted podría hacerme un favor

-Si esta dentro de mis posibilidades

-Podria entregarle una nota que le escribiré para Candy.

-Disculpe señor Granchester pero a primera hora tengo que estar en sala de operaciones y me será imposible entregarle la nota a Candy a tiempo- por parte era mentira por parte verdad, tenia sala ese dia pero quizá yo podría esperar a que Candy llegue para entregarle la nota, pero mi egoísmo me impulsaron a decirle que no

-Oh eso es malo, ya no sé que más podría hacer

-Podria encargárselo al señor de la limpieza, mire ahí viene- me sentía devastado pero quien era yo para negarle a Candy el derecho de ser feliz- Disculpeme sr Grandchester pero me tengo que retirar.

-Muchas gracias doctor, y puede llamarme Terry.

-De nada Terry, puedes llamarme Alex

Al día siguiente todo la mañana me toco estar en sala de operaciones, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de estar por pasillos por la simple razón que no quería que Candy me cuente sobre su encuentro romántico con Terry, aunque sé que yo mismo se lo pedi, diablos por lo menos que me de un tiempo para poder procesar la información.

Despues del almuerzo llegue un paciente urgente a cirugía, ya estaba dispuesto a retirarme hasta que escuche decir a una de las enfermeras:

-Dicen que el paciente se tiro del tren, esta mañana y también dicen que es un actor famoso

No creo que ese idiota de Terry haya sigo capaz de semejante barbaridad para ser atendido en este hospital, sabiendo que Candy esta aquí y que tiene una posibilidad de ser atendido por ella y asi la compañía no lo obligaría a irse de Chicago.

Ahhhh nooo una cosa es estar enamorado, pero arriesgarse y tirarse del tren atentando contra su propia vida, ya es demasiado

Pero quien podría culparlo, él por lo menos quiere verla y estar con ella y yo solo pensando en mi padre la dejo ir.

-Dr. Saint podría ayudarnos?

-Si claro Stefhany ya voy.

La operación fue un éxito, aunque fue un poco tediosa pudimo hacer un buen trabajo.

Pero algo no me cuadraba, las facciones del paciente, aunque el pelo y la talla podían concordar con el nombre que habían dado del paciente, no terminaba de tragarme que este muchacho pueda ser Terry.

Ya por la noche después de una agotada jornada, me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Terry, estas tan cerca y no puedo cuidar de ti.

-Candy que haces aquí tan tarde? Y que miras?

-Oh Alex, es que hoy la jefa me cambio de cirugía a medicina interna y me dijo q no preguntara porque eran ordenes de los superiores

-Esto me huele a influencia

-si y lo peor es que me cruce con Eliza en el cuarto de Terry y me dijo q me despidiera de Terry porque ella no iba a permitir que ni yo ni Susana Marlone nos acercaramos a Terry

-Susanna?

-Ella es una actriz que trabaja con Terry y parece que se especula que ellos harian una buena pareja

-Ah bueno, entonces no te dejan estar al tanto de la salud de Terry

-No y eso me tiene angustiada

-Pero Candy déjame decirte que yo estuve durante la operación, y no sé por qué pero algo no me cuadra, y creo que ese que está en la habitación, no es Terry

-Y tu como sabes eso? Es que acaso lo conoces?

-Candy, yo también fui a verlo actuar ese día en el teatro

-ah cierto, pero entonces como podemos estar seguros que es el.

-No lo sé Candy pero tenemos que ver la forma de que hables con el paciente y se lo puedas preguntar, ya que creo que tu si podrías estar segura si es él o no.

Después de esa noche, Candy hablo con Stear y le dijo que un amigo suyo había visto a Terry en otro lugar lejos del hospital.

Esa noche hubo un alboroto porque Eliza había descubierto que el paciente no era Terry sino al parecer un tipo que era buscado por la policía. Supe también que los de la policía estaban dispuestos a llevarse al paciente a un hospital policial así que inmediatamente fui a hablar con el Dr. Rootson.

(Pueden ver el capítulo de Candy 81 y 82)

-Dr. Rootson disculpe me gustaría hablar con usted sobre la situación del paciente Charlie Sanders.

-Si Joven Saint yo también estoy un poco preocupado.

-Dr. creo que no es conveniente que se lo lleven, ya que usted sabe que en el otro hospital no le darán las atenciones necesarias, y la cirugía podría dejar secuelas sino se le atiende como es adecuado.

-Todo eso ya lo sé Dr. Saint

-Ademas Dr. En que otro lugar hay un mejor doctor que usted, con toda su experiencia ese muchacho no tendría ninguna secuela además tampoco es necesario tenerlo por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que la herida sane, no lo cree?

-Si Dr. Tiene razón, yo mismo veré de arreglar ese asunto.

-Si Dr Rootson

-Ahora dime Alex dejándonos de formalidades, tú crees que Candy tenga algo que ver con ese muchacho

-La verdad no lo creo doctor, por lo menos si él fuera un delincuente no creo que lo escondiera, ella es una buena persona y muy correcta y si me equivoco con la situación de repente tenga sus motivos para hacerlo.

-Veo que le tienes mucho aprecio.

-Si doctor no le voy a mentir Candy es una gran amiga mía

-Solo eso?- me miro pícaramente el doctor

-A q se refiere con solo eso?- es que acaso me había pillado

-No por nada muchacho, pero tengo en cuenta que soy una persona con demasiada experiencia y me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor; una cosa más joven Alex, su padre me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que por favor fuera a su casa que necesita hablar con usted de manera urgente.

-Mi padre está bien doctor?

-No se preocupe joven Saint porque hasta donde pude percibir no era nada malo sobre su salud, pero si tiene que irse casi de inmediato

-Si doctor.

-Y no te preocupes por el asunto del paciente que yo me hare cargo.

Tuve que retirarme casi de enseguida del hospital pero me voy más calmado ya que sé que el dr. Rootman se hará cargo de la situación.

Al llegar a casa de mi padre, me recibió la mucama.

-Señorito Alex buenos días

-Hola Miranda, se encuentra mi padre

-Si, el señor esta en el estudio.

-Muy bien iré a verlo enseguida

-Si señorito, en seguida lo anuncio

Mi casa no era como la del señor Brooks pero era mediamente grande, no me puedo quejar, además mi vida (hasta donde la recuerdo) se hizo en el mar junto a mi padre, ahhhh como quisiera saber cómo era mi vida antes, por lo menos me gustaría recordar a mi madre….

-Señorito Alex, el señor Saint lo está esperando.

-Si muchas gracias Miranda, puedes retirarte

Me dirigí hacia el estudio que se encontraba al lado izquierdo al lado de las escaleras.

-Alex, hijo mío

-Padre buenos días. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-No muy bien hijo, pero no es sobre eso por lo que te mande llamar

-Entonces sobre que es padre?

-Quisiera hablarte sobre….. Tu madre….

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **:O Hola que tal como están:**_

 _ **Disculpen por demorarme una semana, en verdad lo siento, pero estas ultimas semanas se me presentaron problemas con la familia pero ya ahí le damos hacia adelante.**_

 _ **Y bueno que les parecio?**_

 _ **Mi pobre principito se muere por dentro, pero no puede hacer nada más que mirar q mal, espero que no se quede todo esto asi jijijijij ni yo misma sé que es lo que pueda pasar muajajajaja…**_

 _ **Y bueno, creen que Terry se haya dado cuenta de que Alex estaba muy pensativo sobre Candy… mmmmmm…. Quien sabe, bueno jijijijij**_

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Stormaw: jajajaja siiiii lo sé! Pero siempre hay alguien que te viene con el chisme y tu PLAM! Caes redondita bububu ya me a pasado por eso pensé que era lo más normal que Yiyi se lo crea.**_

 _ **Uffff no ni creas yo no tengo vacas! Si no es la U, es el trabajo y encima me meti al gimnasio, maldición detesto el gym! Pero si una se quiere ver bien caballero nomas jajajaaja sere masoquista?**_

 _ **Mafe deGrandchester: Nena gracias seguirse y continua leyendo!**_

 _ **Chiiari: ohhhh muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando lo que viene! Excelente dia para ti tbm!**_

 _ **Arleniferreyrapacaya: Ay estoy haciendo lo posible, sabes a mi tbm me cayo re mal cuando el idiota de Terry se dejo influenciar por Sussana pero vamos a ver que pasa! Saludos tbm desde Huánuco- Perù!**_


	16. Chapter 16

-Mi madre?- dije un poco sorprendido, en todo el tiempo que recuerdo papá nunca quizo hablar de mi madre.

-Si Alex, he decidido que quizá es el momento de decirte algo sobre tu madre

-Si padre adelante

-toma asiento porfavor, Tu madre era una mujer hermosa y pertenecia a una familia de la alta sociedad, nos conocimos en una fiesta que era organizada por el alcalde de ese entonces, y cuando la vi por primera vez, cai rendido a sus pies, me enamore a primera vista; bailamos, conversamos, le pedi si me permitiría visitarla más seguido, y me dijo que si; como sabras mi familia no es de la alta sociedad pero eramos de un estatus decente, pero eso no les basto a su familia, por lo que nos pusieron trabas para estar juntos, nos casamos en secreto y tu madre me dio la mejor noticia del mundo, que estaba embarazada de ti, me alegre tanto! Pero cuando fuimos a ver al doctor, nos dio la mala noticia, tu mamá tenia una enfermedad que estaba demasiado avanzada y que era probable que no sobreviviera, la noticia nos devasto, pero ella me prometio que todo iria bien y que tu nacerias sin ningún problema y seriamos la familia más feliz del mundo, y asi fue hasta tu nacimiento, tu mamá iba cada vez a sus controles y la enfermedad estaba controlada, pero debido a mi trabajo yo no podía estar con ella, asi que me pidió que nos reconciliaramos con su familia, ellos los perdonaron y los acogieron de nuevo a la familia, a tu edad de 5 años, tu madre no aguanto más y fallecio, yo estaba en la más de las profundas tristezas y la matriarca de la familia hablo conmigo sobre tu futuro, se decidio que fueras criado por la familia de tu madre mientras yo trabajaba como capitán porque esa no era vida de un niño, cuando yo llegaba de mis viajes iba a verte.

-Pero padre!, me dijiste que mi madre habia fallecido en el accidente donde yo perdi la memoria

-Era mentira Alex, cuando paso lo de tu accidente yo ya estaba harto de la familia de tu madre, asi que decidi alejarte de ellos y encargarme de ti yo mismo.

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto Padre?

-A redimir un poco mis pecados Alex, antes de morir.

-Entonces con eso también me diras el apellido de mi familia, verdad?

-Eso si que no!, prometi que nunca volveras a esa dichosa familia, que solo me separo de ti y de tu madre.

-Es injusto que quiera redimirte a medias, ellos son mi familia!

-No sabes el peso que te estoy quitando de encima al no decirte que clase de familia tienes, te aseguro que me agradecerías si no te lo dijera

-Pues que crees? No te agradezco nada!- dije enfurecido- me separaste de mi familia, me obligas a que me case con una mujer a la que no amo

-Eso es porque quiero tu porvenir

-un porvenir muy desdichado

-Yiyi y su familia no son malas personas, aprenderás a amarla

-No la AMO! YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA!- dije desesperado- es imposible que me pidas algo que no puedo hacer!

-NO NO y NO! Tu matrimonio ya esta decidido y olvídate sobre tu familia es lo mejor que puedo hacer por tu bien.

-Pues fíjate que no me haces nada de bien, ocultándome cosas y obligándome a otras que no deseo hacer.

-Alex eres mi único hijo, la muestra de mi amor con Rosmery y te aseguro que ella estaría de acuerdo con mi desición

-Tanto daño les hicieron? Como para que quieras separarme de la única familia que me queda?

-No teimaginas cuanto!

-Si me lo imagino- dije mirando al piso- porque es el mismo daño que me estas haciendo tu, separándome de las personas a las que estoy seguro que amo, y sin mencionar a Candy que también la amo y haces lo imposible por separarme de ella.

Mi padre me miro perplejo, no se si fue por que me puse muy ofensivo con el porque mencione a Candy

-Alex, yo te amo y no quiero que te hagan más daño del que estuviste a punto de pasar, no quiero hablar más del tema porfavor retírate.

-Si padre me voy, pero recuerda que esta no te la puedo perdonar- le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y cerrándola detrás de mi.

Era imposible casi inaudito que mi padre quiera perdón cuando solo intentaba seguir ocultándome más cosas, pero acaso tan horrenda es mi familia?

Puedo hasta casi entenderlo porque quisieron separarlo del amor de mi madre, pero al final se reconciliaron, y encima me criaron, que es lo que pudieron haber hecho para que mi padre no quisiera que vuelva a acercarme a ellos…..

No podía más, me dirigi sin pensarlo dos veces hacia un detective privado que conoci una vez en el hospital, cuando estaba internado, aun tenia su tarjeta en mi billetera, lo malo es que no sabia si el detective iba a poder ayudarme con la poca información que tenia.

 _Calle Los Alamos 567- Hector Cuadros Rodriguez – Investigador Privado_

Toque al timbre, y me recibió la secretaria.

-Dr. Alex, que sorpresa verlo, pase porfavor- me dijo el señor Cuadros al verme en la entrada

-Si señor Cuadros muchas gracias.

-Pase pase a mi despacho, Graciela tráele al doctor algo de beber-

-Desearia tomar un café doctor?

-si muchas gracias

Al cerrar la puerta el señor Cuadros tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y me hizo el ademan de qyo también tomara asiento frente a él

-Bueno doctor, en que lo puedo ayudar?

-Vera señor, tengo tan poca información que no se si podría ayudarme

-Pero digame doctor, que es lo que exactamente esta buscando?

-Estoy buscando mi pasado

-Su pasado?

-Si señor, a la edad de 14 años me ocurrio un accidente del cual no tengo la menor idea de como fue, y no puedo recordar nada sobre mi vida antes de los 14 años.

-Me parece que si es muy poca información, usted tiene familia?

-Si la tengo, por eso mismo quiero contratar sus servicios, quiero saber quienes son mi familia?

-Doctor lo que me pide es imposible?!- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Si al menos tuviera un nombre, un apellido, una foto, o algo!

-No señor no tengo nada de eso

-Pero doctor entonces de donde es su apellido Saint?

-Es de mi padre

-Ya sé que es de su padre, pero como sabe el apellido? Alguien se lo dijo? Una carta o algo? Quizá pueda empezar por ahí…. Sabe cual era la profesión de su padre o algo?

-Oh si, es que mi padre si esta vivo y esta conmigo, el fue capitán pero ahora por problemas de salud ya no ejerce

-Pero si su padre esta vivo…. Por que busca a a su familia?

-Ah es que busco a la familia de parte de mi madre

-Dr, discúlpeme pero no puedo ir adivinando que información tiene y cual no

-Oh si señor disculpe, déjeme relatarle un poco de mi vida

-por favor para poder entenderlo mejor

-Mi padre me dijo que mi madre llamada Rosmery…

Y asi le conte todo lo que sabia sobre la familia de mi madre, que era una familia de alta sociedad y que al parecer tenían mucho poder en Chicago, le hable detalladamente de las características de mi madre ( que recordaba por los consecutivos sueños que tenia sobre ella), como se conocieron con mi padre, la separación con la familia, la reconciliación con la familia, la muerte de mi madre, el sueño que tenia con ella y un muchacho muy parecido a mi que aun supongo que es mi tio y mi accidente.

-mmmmmmm un poco difícil doctor Saint, pero no imposible, primero debere investigar sobre su padre, su pasado y todo para poder ver si por ahí obtengo alguna información, para fortuna nuestra tengo un pariente que es parte del mundo del mar y ojala que el nos pueda ayudar.

-Bien, entonces se lo dejo en sus manos

-Si doctor apenas tenga alguna información se lo hare saber

-Muchas gracias señor Cuadros me retiro- dije levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome a la salida .

Al llegar a la calle, vi en una esquina a Candy y me acerque a ella.

-Hey Candy que haces por aquí?

-Oh Alex me asustaste, estaba esperando un coche o algo porque necesito ir a la casa de flammy.

-Y para que quieres ir a la casa de Flammy?

-HEY CANDY! – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

-Stear!- dijo Candy acercándose a un coche que se habia parado detrás de nosotros

-Hoy es tu dia libre verdad?

-Si asi es

-Y porque no me lo dijiste? Estas muy fría conmigo, acaso estas molesta o algo asi?

-No no es eso, es que hoy tengo que ir a la casa de Flammy

-Muy bien entonces yo te llevare, vamos sube

-ajammmm ajmmmm- tuve que hacer un sonido con mi garganta para recordarle a Candy que aun yo estaba ahí.

-Oh cierto, Alex disculpa mi falta de modales- dijo poniéndose Candy un poco sonrojada y poniéndose de costado para que su primo pudiera verme- Alex este es mi amigo Stear, Stear este es un amigo del hospital llamado Alex.

Stear habia quedado con la boca abierta al momento en que Candy se habia puesto a un lado para dejar ver que yo estaba ahí.

-Mucho gusto Stear, soy el doctor Alex Saint pero puedes llamarme Alex- dije levantando mi mano y meneándola hacia Stear

El aun atonito bajo del coche y llegando hasta donde yo estaba y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Candy pero si….. él… es…..

-Si ya lo sé, es igualito no?- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Como que igualito!1? Candy este es Anthony!- dijo Stear extendiendo las manos como si fuese obvio que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta quien era yo

-Disculpe señor Ardley pero no soy Anthony, mi nombre es Alex Saint y soy medico interno en el hospital Santa Juana.

-Pero que? Esto es una broma verdad?- dijo Stear- tu eres mi primo Anthony!- dijo empezando a analizarme de pies a cabeza, tomando mis brazos y alzándolos y poniéndose a analizar mis axilas y mi espalda, hasta debajo de mis piernas.

-Stear basta! No es Anthony… es Alex

-jajaja déjalo Candy, como que ya me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que me confundan

-Entonces es verdad? No eres Anthony?- dijo Stear un poco desilucionado

-No lo siento en verdad- dije con una sonrida triste

-Vaya lo que son las cosas, creo q ya lo habia visto todo, sabes? Hay una teoría que dice que todos tenemos un gemelo idéntico en el mundo…

-Si bueno parece que mi gemelo era Anthony…

-Si bueno, disculpa por el mal rato, es que bueno….. me entenderas…

-Si claro no te preocupes

-Bueno aclarado las cosas.

-Oh si cierto, tenias que ir a la casa de Flammy no es cierto? – dije intentando cambiar de tema

-Oh si es cierto pero queda muy lejos de aquí

-Para que tienes que ir a la casa de tu amiga Candy?- dijo Stear

-Es que ella se ofrecio para ir a la guerra y su familia no sabe nada sobre eso.

-y tu piensas decircelo?- dijo Stear

-Crees que hago mal?- dijo Candy

-No la verdad que no lo creo

-Ufff eso me alegra

-Bueno entonces te llevo, que dices?-

-Si claro gracias Stear, que dices Alex deseas ir tu también- dijo Candy mirándome

-si me gustaría ir , pero hoy me toca guardia en la tarde y ya debo regresar al hospital, disculpen en otra ocasión será.

-Oh que pena me hubiera gustado conocernos más- dijo Stear

-Lo mismo digo, pero ya para otra ocasión será, ya sabes que puedes encontrarme en el hospital cuando quieras.

-te tomo la palabra en cualquier momento ire a buscarte

-Si claro ahí te espero

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos veremos mñas tarde Alex- dijo Candy

-Si, adiós- dijo Stear

Me despedi de ellos levantando la mano, fue increíble la manera en la que habia agarrado confianza con Stear, es que era tan fácil hablar con él e interactuar junto a él, sonreí para mi solo pensando en que quizá si me hubiera gustado ser ese tal Anthony…

Jah pero que cosas digo, ese pobre muchacho esta muerto, bueno entonces me hubiera gustado ser ese tal Anthony pero exceptuando la parte de la muerte, si, quizá eso hubiera estado mejor….

Ya por la tarde me llego el aviso que habia habido un accidente de tren y que estaba llegando uno de los heridos al hospital, mande a llamar a los médicos internistas y a las enfermeras de turno.

-Que esta pasando Alex?- Era Candy que ya habia regresado

-Bueno parece ser que llegara un herido

Justo en ese momento paso la camilla con el herido, me acerque hasta esta y vi un hombre bastante joven de cabellera rubia, no le tome mucha atención a su rostro, pero me dedique a seguir a la camilla.

-Un momento este es Alberth, a donde se lo llevan- dijo Candy

-Aléjese por favor señorita este paciente es muy agresivo y tuvimos que ponerle sedantes para que se tranquilice.

-Oh Candy lo mejor será que no te acerques

-Pero Alex el es Alberth es amigo mio- dijo Candy

-Más bien porfavor encárguese de votar a este animal- dijo el internista lanzándole a una pequeña mofeta

-Oh puppe tranquilo yo te cuidare.

Deje a Candy atrás tenia que acerme cargo del ingreso del paciente, me dirigi al cuarto 0 que es el cuarto que se les asignaba a los pacientes de escasos recursos o que no tuvieran familia, era un cuarto horrible, pero al menos podríamos atenderlo.

-Doctor ya esta listo el paciente, pero aun sigue dormido

-Muy bien muchas gracias, yo me encargare del resto

Los demás internistas se retiraron dejándome solo con el paciente.

Tome mi estetoscopio para poner sentir el ritmo de su corazón y luego controlar sus signos vitales.

Ya estando tan cerca de él, desvie mi mirada hacia su rostro…..

Un momento… ese rostro….

 _ **NOTITAS:**_

 _ **Uyuuyyyyyy discúlpenme por ser tan demorona! Lo siento de verdad me dio un super lapsus brutus! No sabia que escribir, esta es la tercera vez que escribo esta parte de la historia….**_

 _ **Aclarare un poquito….**_

 _ **Creo yo que llega un momento de la vida en la que quizás hemos obrado mal contra alguien y queremos enmendar eso pidiendo perdón, ojo no todas las personas son iguales pero hay algunos que no dicen toda la verdad o al menos solo dice lo que les conviene, no me a pasado pero si e visto uno que otr caso…. En fin eso es lo que le pasa al papá de Alex :D**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya casi casi creo que me acerco al final aunque a un faltan un par de capítulos…. :D**_

 _ **Espero que les este gustando y por favor no dejen de leer!**_

 _ **Stormaw: ohhhh lo siento nena creo que por el momento no habrá mas escenas de amor bububu pero tranquila su papà no se lo llevara a ningún lado! Ya casi estamos entrando a la recta final! y bueno la verdad no se porque pero quize que la escena de la disque confesión sea fuera del hospital, mi pobre cabecita a veces trabaja medio raro jujuju**_

 _ **Pupee: Muchas gracias! Espero haberte inspirado alguitooo! Ojala puedas compartirme tu historia más adelante, besitos!**_

 _ **Karmen: que bueno q te guste! Discúlpame no puedo actualizar cada semana pero infaltable lo hago cada 2 semanas jijijij espero que tbm te guste esta nueva parte :D**_

 _ **Guest: Oie! Aquí esta lo que esperabas jajajajaja ;D**_

 _ **Lela alias Ticosa :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

Ese rostro….

Quiza alucinaba… quizá llevaba demasiado tiempo atendiendo pacientes… quizá… si…. Solo quizá..

Pero es q el parecido es inigualablemente jodido…..

Este joven era mi viva imagen, claro si tuviera un par de años más….

Quiza si me acerco, pueda ver mejor…..

Me acerque poco a poco al paciente y este empezó a reaccionar…

-Hola señor, como se encuentra- dije mirando esos ojos color azules

-Un poco mareado… digame… donde estoy- me dijo sujetando su cabeza

-Esta en Chicago, en el hospital Santa Juana, déjeme decirle que tuvo mucha suerte, no muchas personas sobreviven a un estallido de un tren.

-Asi que eso fue lo que me paso?

-Si, acaso no lo recuerda?

-No, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera… mi nombre…..aggghhhh- dijo el hombre sujetándose la cabeza

-Por favor manténgase tranquilo, no debe esforzarse… la perdida de memoria en estos casos es muy común, quizá poco a poco vaya recuperando la memoria

-Si creo q seralo mejor, disculpe pero deseo descansar, me siento muy agotado

-Si claro señor, lo dejo descansar, por cierto soy el Dr. Alex

Quiza solo estaba alucinando, si quizá sea el cansancio…. Si….ya se supone que habia encontrado a mi gemelo perdido….. que por cierto estaba muerto… Entonces….¿?

-Como esta Alberth, Alex?- dijo Candy dándome el alcanze

-Disculpa quien?

-Alberth, el paciente de la habitación 0

-Candy, temo decirte que el paciente a perdido la memoria

-Noo, no puede ser Alex, el es mi amigo desde que yo era muy pequeña, que podemos hacer por él?

-Por el momento nada Candy, lo único que te tengo que pedir es que por nada del mundo vayas a intentar que el recuerde algo.

-Esta bien Alex, hare todo lo que me dices.

-Por cierto Candy…

-Dime Alex

-Sabes algo sobre la familia de tu amigo?

-No, la verdad que no, no se ni su apellido, pero el siempre aparecia cuando más lo necesite.

-Ah muy bien

* * *

Era un hermoso jardín, con un portal de rosas en la entrada y una casa inmensa al fondo.

Habia un señor de edad cuidando las rosas.

-Joven, no se vaya a lastimar.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo

-Ay es usted un niño con mucha energía joven.

-Si la verdad me gusta mucho la jardinería porque a mi mamá también le gustaba mucho.

-Ahh si a la señora Rosmery le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Era el mismo jardín, pero veía a 2 niños jugando.

-Hey! Ven a jugar!

-Si alla voy!

* * *

Otra vez veía gente de negro, una tumba y muchas flores.

Tambien escuchaba sonido de las gaitas….

Mi madre sentada diciendo que sea cuidadoso, y la llegada de un joven idéntico a mi….

* * *

Estos sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes, ya no lo soportaba, estos no eran sueños, era mi memoria!

Pero me desesperaba cada vez más y aveces hasta me despertaba en medio del sueño sin llegar a completarlo como otras veces.

* * *

-Dr. Saint creo que nuestra investigación tiene para rato- dijo el detective- Vera, logre contactarme con mi contacto que le dije que tenia en el mundo del mar, y lo único que hasta ahora pude averiguar es que su padre se cambio de apellido.

-haber haber, déjeme comprenderlo…. Eso quiere decir que mi apellido real no es Saint?

-Exacto

-Entonces…. Cual es?

-Ese es el gran inconveniente, mi contacto no puede averiguar hasta ahora cual fue el apellido del capitán Saint, parece que no quisieran que se sepa cual es el verdadero apellido.

-pero porque?

-No lo sé doctor, disculpe mi atrevimiento y a adelantarme a los hechos, pero no será que su padre estuvo en malos pasos y ahora quiere ocultar su pasado?

-No señor! Eso jamás

-Pero doctor es la única explicación que se me ocurre

-Mi padre no es de ese tipo de personas

-Bueno doctor, pero no todo esta perdido, ya que mi contacto dice que en el embarque de la prox semana, llegara el primo de un conocido suyo y que también parece que conoce a su padre

-Bien, entonces tendremos que esperar….

* * *

HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA:

-Bueno capitán digame como se a sentido estos últimos días

-Nada bien Dr. Rootson, es por eso q ayer vine de emerencia, aunque mi consulta aun es la siguiente semana.

-Entiendo que llego ayer en la madrugada con fuertes dolores de pecho no es asi?, bueno le hicimos un examen y temo decirle que no están para nada favorables.

-Dr. Digame la verdad, cuanto tiempo tengo?

-Mira Augusto, no te voy a dar falsas esperanzas, pero cada vez los exámenes salen peores, temo decirte que estos dolores se harán mas intensos y más frecuentes.

-Dime cuanto tiempo

-por lo menos 2 meses

-ok perfecto en 2 meses puedo conseguir que Alex se case de una vez

-No seas estúpido Augusto

-No lo soy, tu mismo dijiste que me quedan aproximadamente 2 meses y yo quiero a mi hijo bien establecido y alejado de esa familia de mierda de los Ardley.

-No seas injusto Augusto! Es la felicidad de tu hijo, no lo obligues a casarse con alguien a quien no ama

-Ay por favor Edward tu y yo conocemos a Yiyi, sabemos que es una buena mujer, hermosa, de buena familia y que esta enamorada de Alex

-Sera el sereno, pero Alex no la ama, él esta enamorado de….. otra persona

-No me interesa, yo sé que Candy es una buena muchacha, pero lastimosamente esta ligada a los Ardley, asi que queda descartada.

-Asi que lo sabias?

-Como no voy a saberlo, si Alex me hablaba de ella cuando aún estaban en Lakewood y aunque la tia abuela lo desaprobaba el era inmensamente feliz

-Ya lo vez? EL ERA FELIZ!, tu mismo lo haz dicho

-No Alex no era feliz- dijo el capitán con lagrimas en los ojos- Era….. Anthony, el que estaba feliz.

-Augusto no seas estúpido, te lo ruego por lo que más quieras, cuentale toda la verdad a Anthony…..

-EL NO ES ANTHONY! EL MURIOOOO!

-No augusto aunque mil y una veces te lo repitas, Anthony no esta muerto! Y ya va siendo momento que recuperes la cordura, y pienses la manera en decirle toda la verdad a Alex, porque si de verdad deseas que el te perdone tienes que decirle.

-No puedo! Tengo que alejarlo de esa familia- dijo el capitán tomando su cabeza con las dos manos.

-Deja que sea el mismo quien escoja si quiere alejarse de su familia o no

-Pero Edward tu mismo sabes lo que ellos quisieron hacerle! Si tanto decían que lo amaban, ellos tomaron la decisión de hacerlo pasar por muerto y esconderlo para que se olvide de Candy!

-Y tu no estas muy lejos de esa calamidad déjame decirte querido amigo

-No, yo solo lo aleje de esa cochina familia

-Practicamente acataste lo que la vieja bruja esa ya habia decidido, igual Anthony esta dado por muerto y alejado de Candy, aunque no tan alejado porque el mismo destino se encargo de volver a juntarlos!

-No me compliques más las cosas, Alex esta fuera de los Ardley se casara con Yiyi y por ende también separado de Candy

-Eres un maldito idiota!

-Dime acaso la tia abuela hubiera permitido que Anthony y Candy se casen? Ella mismo lo dijo, que aunque ella sea una hija adoptada de los Ardley, nunca permitiría que Anthony este con ella; que de todas maneras ellos eran de distintas clases sociales y que su cochina familia tenían una alta reputación que…..

-Ya basta! Piensalo bien Augusto, no querras que estos dos meses Anthony siga engañado, te recomiendo que le digas la verdad, asi podras estar tranquilo con tu conciencia y ya el mismo decidirá si regresa y perdona a su familia o no, recuerda que Rosmery los perdono por que los amaba!

-No lo sé Edward, no quiero que mi hijo viva al mando de esas personas, como un títere, sabiendo que prácticamente también es representante de ellos

-No puede estar al mando de ellos, pero en manos de un padre cruel que lo ha engañado por aproximadamente 5 años y que lo obliga a estar separado del amor de su vida, si esta bien? Jah que ridículo, piénsalo bien, por los años que te conozco es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar como amigo.

Y sin decir más salio de la habitación del capitán

Quiza Edward tenia razón, quizá lo único que debía hacer era decir la verdad y esperar a que Alex lo perdone…. Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar al abuelo Williams, porque ni loco buscaba a la vieja bruja de la tia abuela, si ellos querían recuperar a Anthony, tendrían que acatarse a lo que él les pidiera, xq si Anthony regresaba a esa familia, él debía tener libertad, esa libertad que yo como su padre casi se la arrebato.

Estaba entre 2 caminos:

-Seguir con la boca callada y que Alex se case con Yiyi, tengan una familia e hijos y nunca se acuerde de los sucedido, pero viviría infeliz porque seria una vida obligada.

-Decirle toda la verdad, regrese con esa familia de mierda, pero que en el camino obtenga la felicidad siempre y cuando sea correspondido por Candy y no olvidar el odio eterno hacia su padre.

Bueno que más da, tengo 1 mes para pensar en eso, porque si le digo la verdad a Alex será en mi lecho de muerte, asi no moriré solo y triste, al menos sé que él estará ahí cuando muera…

 _ **NOTITAS:**_

 _ **Hola como estan?**_

 _ **Bueno no sé que decirles XD, espero q hayan disfrutado esta parte, lamento informarles que pensaba subir otra cap el sgt sábado pero creo q me va a ser un poco imposible, ya que estoy viajando a la capital acompañando a mi papito a su tratamiento, supuestamente estare hasta fin de mes, ero ojala pueda subir el sgt sgt sábado!**_

 _ **Stormaw: Nena yo también estoy impaciente por saber como Anthony se dara cuenta jajajaja lo lamento pero mientras voy escribiendo, se me va ocurriendo jijijij pero q te gustaría más? Que se lo digan? O que se acuerde de sopetón? Ayudameeeeee :D**_

 _ **Guest: Dale aquí hay más!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Estaba emocionada, ya solo faltaba menos de dos meses para la boda, aunque desde hace tiempo que no pude hablar con Alex, yo segui con los preparativos de la boda.

Ahora mismo me encuentro entrando en el hospital, el capitán Saint me a pedido hablar con él, a ciencia cierta no se que querra decirme.

 _ **-Ya basta! Piensalo bien Augusto, no querras que estos dos meses Anthony siga engañado, te recomiendo que le digas la verdad, asi podras estar tranquilo con tu conciencia y ya el mismo decidirá si regresa y perdona a su familia o no, recuerda que Rosmery los perdono por que los amaba!**_

 _ **-No lo sé Edward, no quiero que mi hijo viva al mando de esas personas, como un títere, sabiendo que prácticamente también es representante de ellos**_

 _ **-No puede estar al mando de ellos, pero en manos de un padre cruel que lo ha engañado por aproximadamente 5 años y que lo obliga a estar separado del amor de su vida, si esta bien? Jah que ridículo, piénsalo bien, por los años que te conozco es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar como amigo.**_

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta y sin saber porque se escondio, vio salir al Dr. Edwar y se quedo pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar…

 _Anthony…._

Quien era Anthony? Verdad? Que verdad estaba detrás de este nombre?

El capitán dijo que era su hijo….. pero su hijo es Alex… no Anthony….

Quiza… solo quizá….

Sé que Alex tiene un pasado que el capitán no quiere que se sepa

Una vez había escuchado a sus padres hablar que no podían a volver a tener la vida de antes, y que lo mejor para Alex era olvidar….

Y si Alex en realidad no se llamaba Alex?

Seria lo mejor contarle sus sospechas a Alex?

Y si solo se estaba confundiendo?

Pero que tonta…. Confundirme? Ni que Alex tuviera un hermano….

Solo había una persona que podía aclararle las dudas y esa era la persona con la que tenia una cita en este momento.

-Capitan muy buenas tardes- dijo Yiyi asomándose un poco por la puerta

-Oh Yiyi querida pasa porfavor.

La entrada de Yiyi lo había tomado por sorpresa, hace solo unos minutos que Edwar se había ido, aunque el mismo la había citado no espera que llegara tan temprano.

-Gracias capitán, disculpe que se lo diga de frente pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con el doctor Edward.

-Ahhh- dijo el capitán un poco incomodo- disculpa pero no estoy muy seguro a donde quieres llegar diciéndome eso

-Capitan, sé que sonare muy metiche, pero sabe que será su futura nuera y lo que escuche me perturba un poco, no quisiera que mas adelante haya sorpresas

-Bueno querida no se a que te refieres, ya que no se que habras escuchado

-Capitan… quien es Anthony

-Oh Anthony…

-Exacto… y cual es la verdad de su pasado que usted tiene tanto miedo a que no quiere s¡que se sepa por que tiene miedo que no lo perdonen.

-Ohh Yiyi discúlpame pero esos son temas que no quisiera tocar contigo

-Capitan disculpe que peque de metiche, pero si es sobra Alex, el tema si tiene que hablarlo conmigo.

-Yiyi, esta bien nena, pero solo si prometes que no diras nada-

-Esta bien capitán

El capitán procedio a contarle sobre la madre de Alex y sobre su vida en la mansión de los Andreys, desde su primer amor hasta su fatídico accidente.

-Capitan yo entiendo su punto de vista, pero esta seguro de lo que esta haciendo?

-Yiyi tu me perdonarías si te dijera la verdad?

-Pero capitán es peor dejarme en la mentira! Y si Alex empieza a recordar? Por que usted sabe que eso puedo pasar verdad?

-Eso es algo que aun no ha pasado y por lo menos en 2 meses no va a ocurrir, ya han pasado 5 años y no recuerda nada!

-Capitan, Alex si recuerda! El me comento que tiene sueños seguidos con un portal de rosas y una casa en el fondo, también se encuentra una señora rubia y que él es pequeño

-No me atormentes Yiyi, por que esa descripción en la misma que la casa de Lakewood y la mujer bien podría ser su madre

-Capitan muy aparte de mis sentimientos por Alex, le pediría que reconsiderara sus planes y cambie de parecer, yo estare de su parte, Apoyare a Alex para que usted consiga su perdón.

-Yiyi date cuenta que si le digo la verdad a Alex, pueda que los planes de boda se anulen

-Es muy difícil capitán, recuerde que Alex es un hombre de palabra y el dijo que se casara conmigo.

-Yiyi piénsalo bien, si Alex recuerda lo primero que hará es irse

-Claro que no, Alex será mi esposo. Que le parece si la noticia se la da antes de la fiesta de compromiso? Asi con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina sabra la verdad pèro no podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera cancelar la boda

-Tienes razón Yiyi, asi aunque le diga la verdad, simplemente el ya prácticamente estará casado, sabes me dejas mas tranquilo saber que me apoyaras

-No se preocupe querido suegro, mi deber es velar por usted, ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme, tengo que ir a ver las flores para la fiesta de compromiso que será en menos de un mes.

-Si linda puedes retirarte y que todo te vaya muy bien.

-Gracias hasta luego

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, ahora tendría que poner en marcha su fiesta de compromiso….

* * *

-Porfavor escóndeme Whitmay

-Pero joven que esta haciendo?- dijo el viejo jardinero como el joven de mirada azul se metia por entre los estantes de los artículos de jardineria

-Me escondo de Eliza

-Señor porque se esconde de la Srta Eliza?

-Es una pesada, no me deja en paz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermosas rosas rojas estaban a su alrededor, pero en una pequeña maceta se encontraba una rosa blanca.

-Esta es para ti mi dulce princesa, esta rosa es por tu honor, por tu nuevo cumpleaños- se lo dijo a la rosa que era hermosa.

-Estos muchachos son muy traviesos, no pueden estar quietos ni un rato verdad?

Estaba frente a una señora de edad, siente que le están requintando por algo que hizo, pero no solo, ya que a su derecho hay un niño un poco más alto que él con lentes y cabello oscuro y a su lado izquierdo otro muchacho de su misma edad, aparentemente, tenia el pelo castaño y una mirada traviesa.

-Archival, querido ve a que te curen esa rodilla. Dijo la señora

A lo que el muchacho de 10 años aproximadamente que se encontraba a su izquierda se fue

* * *

Sueños y más sueños que no sabia porque….era su memoria? O su cerebro le daba una mala jugada.

Repasaba los sueños de la noche anterior, mientras desyunaba en la cafetería del hospital

-Quien soy?- dijo una voz cantarina tapándole los ojos.

-Mmmm…. Emily?

-quien es Emily?- dijo Yiyi enfucerida

-Mi paciente de…..

-Tu paciente? Acaso tienes esas confianzas con tus pacientes?

-Del área de pediatría, no me dejaste terminar

-Igual esa niña me va a escuchar

-Yiyi porfavor no me digas que le haras bronca a una criatura de 8 años

-Si,porque nadie puede tocar a mi futuro esposito

-Yiyi porfavor- dijo Alex incomodo

-No se porque te pones asi, cuando te digo que seras mi esposito, ya deberías de haberte echo a la idea.

-Yiyi, porfavor, no puedo aparentar algo que no siento

-Dale vamos por lo menos inténtalo, sabes que estoy loca por ti, y daría cualquier cosa por que me correspondas

-Yiyi no puedo mentirte, eres mi amiga de años, no siento nada por ti, si sigue en plan lo del matrimonio es por ti y por mi padre, no me pidas que sea amoroso cuando bien sabes que mi corazón no puede…

-Si ya me sé ese cuento barato, pero no olvides que también dije que igual al final terminarias enamorado de mi.

-Yiyi….- dijo en forma de reprimenda

-Vale vale, solo pasaba a decirte que en un mes y medio será la fiesta de compromiso y a la semana será la boda

-Vale ya lo sé, ya me llego la carta de mi papá

-Bueno me voy tengo que ver los arreglos, adiós querido. Dijo lanzándole un beso

Yiyi siempre fue una buena amiga y aunque es una mujer decidia y alegre nunca podrá verla de otra manera que como la ve ahora…. Como amiga

Habian pasado ya días de lo que Alberth llego al hospital y Candy decidio irse a vivir con él, cosa que al principio no lo vio bien, pero confirme iba pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta que Candy quería a Alberth como un hermano y el muchacho no había mostrado otro sentimiento más que de un familiar.

-Hola puppe, como estas?- dijo Alex alegre de ser recibida por la pequeña en la puerta

-Buenas tardes doctor, pase porfavor. Dijo Alberth poniéndose a un lado para que Alex pasara al pequeño pero comodo departamento. Candy esta de guardia

-Si gracias Alberth, ya te dije que me digas Alex a secas, vine a hacerte un chequeo, para ver como vas.

-Si disculpe no me acotumbro

-Alex porfavor

-Si no me acostumbro Alex

-Muy bien. Déjame revisarte el cráneo

Se fueron a sentar e el sillón, La herida había mejorado mucho.

-Hola Alberth ya llegue- dijo Candy ingresando

-Hola Candy, mira quien vino a visitarnos

La mirada de Candy recorrio la sala y vio a Alex, lejos de alegrarse, su mirada se ensombrecio un poco ya que hace menos de una hora se había enterado de que en menos de 2 meses se iba a realizar la fiesta de compromiso y la boda del galeno de ojos azules y se había enterado de los labios de la propia novia

-Alex que gusto tu visita

-Vine a ver como se encontraba Alberth

-Oh muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

La tarde continuo con Alberth sirviendo la cena y muchas risas y anécdotas que les sucedia en el dia a dia y llego el momento de la partida…

-Muchas gracias por la invitación y espero retribuirles invitándolos a cenar otro dia.

-No te preocupes Alex, puedes venir cuando desees que gustoso cocinare para ti- dijo Alberth. Y mejor que sea yo, a q pruebes de la comida de Candy

-Hey eso me suena a sarcasmo- dijo Candy finguiendo estar enojada

-jajajaja si muchas gracias por la advertencia

-Alex! Tu también? La próxima vez cocinare yo

-No Candy la próxima vez yo invitare a cenar fuera, no quisiera arriesgarme

-ALEX!

No pude evitar salir corriendo antes que Candy enfureciera…

* * *

BOOOM!

Escucho una fuerte explosión y fue corriendo a lo que parecía ser un taller a las afueras de la casa.

Vio mucho humo salir del lugar y vio una sombra salir de tanto humo

Un muchacho de traje color vino y rayas de un tono más oscuro, con camisa color mostaza, voina blanca y lentes salía de entre el humo.

-Estuve a punto de tener éxito!- dijo con un poco de dificultad al hablar ya que había tragaod mucho polvo

-Oh pero que estabas haciendo esta vez?

-Intentaba hacer un aparato con el cual puedas regar tu jardín de un solo chorro con un sistema eléctrico.

-Y se te quemo?

-un par de pequeñas fallas solamente

-Hay Stear tu no cambias

Desperte de porraso

Stear?

Yo conozco ese nombre… Stear….. Stear…. Donde lo había escuchado?

Se encontraba trabajando pero su mente estaba en otro lugar…

-Disculpe doctor- era un señor con un abrigo y un yeso que llevaba muletas, tenia bigote y barba

-Si señor digame

-Eh Alex soy yo!

-Perdon? No se quien es usted

-soy yo, mírame bien!

Alex se detuvo un momento a mirar bien al hombre, cuando este acerco su mano a su cara sacándose el bigote y la barba y sonriendo abiertamente

-Soy yo! El primo de Candy!

-ahhhh eres tu- por alguna razón había olvidado el nombre del dichoso primo

-Stear!

-Ahhh claro- dijo lex despreocupado- un momento STEAR!- repitió Alex asombrado

Claroooo èl era Stear, lo miro fijamente, su rostro sus lentes, ahora claro que había cambiado, ya no era el chico de 12 años que vio en sus sueños….. ni el de 10 al que regañaban

Era un Stear más maduro por asi decirlo…. Aunque aun seguía jugando a las escondidas como niño para escabullirse dentro del hospital

-si Stear. Mira tengo que vestirme asi para poder convesar contigo o con Candy porque sino los meteria en muchos problemas… Alex… te encuentras bien? Dijo nervioso ya que Alex de repente se había puesto pálido

-Stear….. – dijo Alex un poco mareado- Stear…

-Alex tranquilízate, te sientes bien? Llamo a un médico?

-No…. Noooo discúlpame tengo que irme.

-Seguro? No te veo muy bien, si deseas te puedo acompañar

-No… no déjame puedo solo

Tenia que tranquilizarme, mi mente daba vueltas en las imágenes de mis sueños, no podía confundirme…

Ël era Stear, yo lo conocía… yo había vivido con él…. Yo tenia recuerdos con él…. Seria lo mejor si le pidiera conversar?, me creería loco si le digo mis sospechas?

Volvi a dar la vuelta y ver a los ojos al preocupado muchacho

-Disculpame Stear, podrias ser tan amable de reunirte conmigo?

-Si claro si deseas vamos a la cafetería del hospital

-No, en el hospital no, reunámonos mañana en la tarde en la cafetería de la calle Washington, conoces?

-Si claro, mañana entonces

-Muy bien, gracias mañana a las 5?

-Si esta bien para mi

-Muy bien, Candy esta en el área de cirugía, puedes encontrarla ahí

-Muy bien gracias, adiós

Muy bien, tenia toda la noche para pensar como le iba a decir que lo recordaba, pero si recordaba a Stear…. Que significaba eso?

Quien era yo? Y si el otro muchacho estaba en sus sueños?

Ahora también había soñado con una tal Eliza…. Seria la misma Eliza del teatro?

* * *

No era mala idea lo que dijo Yiyi, con Alex sabiendo la verdad y la boda a la vuelta de la esquina de todas maneras Alex no podrá echarse para atrás, y le pediría que no busque a su anterior familia, si él quería saber algo de ellos, el mismo se lo diría y con Yiyi de su lado el perdón de su hijo sería más fácil.

Tenia que prepararlo todo, pero no le diría a la vieja bruja sobre sus planes, menos sobre la fecha de la boda de Alex, no vaya a ser que a la vieja se le ocurra ir a la boda y pedirle a Alex que regrese a esa cochina familia.

* * *

El inspector me llamo, me pidió reunirme con él a las 3 de la tarde , parece que tenia buenas noticias.

-Dr Saint buenas tardes, pase por favor- dijo la secretaria del inspector

-Si muchas gracias

-Dr. Buenas tardes tome asiento- dijo el inspector que se paraba de su asiento al verme entrar

-Muchas gracias inspector

-Le tengo buenas y malas noticias, que le gustaría escuchar primero?

-Las buenas porfavor

-Muy bien las buenas son que di hablar con mi contacto y me dijo que ya sabia cual era el verdadero apellido de su padre

-Y las malas?

-Las malas son que aunque tengo el apellido, no pude sacar más información, se nota que su padre se dio el afán de no dejar ni una pista sobre su pasado

-Bueno muy bien digame… cual es el apellido.

-Muy bien su apellido es…..Brower….. Augusto Brower

Aunque la cita con el detective no fue muy eficiente, y por lo menos tenia una pista.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar Alex, mi coche tuvo un pequeño contratiempo

-oh Si Stear no te preocupes, yo tbm acabo de llegar.

Estabamos en el café, le pedi reunirnos en ese lugar ya que no quería que nadie en el hospital nos molestara o que alguien mas escuchara nuestra platica

-Bueno dime para que soy bueno.

-Primero no te gustaría que ordenaramos algo?

Despues de darle nuestros pedidos al camarero y que nos sirviera lo pedido

-Dime Stear, tu eres inventor?

-Oh si desde muy pequeño siempre se me ha dado por inventar cosas, una vez hize explotar la cochera de la casa cuando intentaba hacer un sistema de regado, mi tia se molesto tanto que me prohibio usar la cochera hasta q me casara jajaajaja

Mi sueño

-Ah que divertido debe haber sido eso

-Si

-Dime otra cosa, tu tienes hermanos no?

-Si uno, le decimos Archie de cariño pero su nombre es….

-Archival- dije en un susurro

-Si, ese es su nombre- dijo Stear un poco confundido

-Entons tu nombre debe ser Alistar no?

-Siiii, como lo sabes?

-Una pregunta más…. Eliza…. Es pariente tuya?

-Si, es nuestra prima, Alex me están asustanto, que es lo que pasa?

-Stear discúlpame que te incomode, de repente esto te sonara muy loco pero he tenido sueños con ustedes

-Disculpa? Como que sueños?

-Si, sueños, soñé lo de la explosión que acabas de contarme, soñé contigo y Archie que nos regañaban y que Archie se había golpeado la rodilla, soñé que le pedia al Sr. Whitman que me esconda de Eliza, soñé con un portal de hermosas rosas rojas y una mansión en la parte del fondo…

-Alex, pero como puede ser? El portal de rosas que describes esla misma descripción de nuestra casa de Lakewood además que el señor Whitman es el jardinero de ahí y el siempre ayudaba a esconder de Eliza a….. Anthony- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

Miro y miro a Alex, su rostro sus ojos, sus sueños, esto era una locuraaa, no podía ser… Anthony había muertooo no podía ser posible

-Una ultima cosa Stear

-Dime….- dijo con miedo

-El apellido de tu primo… cual era?

-Brower, Anthony Brower

-Stear, e investigado sobre el pasado de mi padre y el apellido Saint no es su apellido verdadero

-Alex… no! Basta!

-Stear por favor ayúdame, yo estoy mas confundido que tu, y creeme que aun no puedo asimiliar lo que me esta pasando, pero ponte a pensar, no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado, mis sueños son más constantes que antes y en ellos siempre salen ustedes y mi madre Rosmery

-Pero Anthony esta muerto!, nosotros lo vimos! Tirado en el césped! Nosotros en el funeral!

-Stear, él verdadero apellido de mi padre es Brower, y él es capitán de un barco

-El padre de Anthony también lo era…..

-El me dijo que la familia de mi madre se oponía de su relación y que cuando cayo enferma ellos decidieron que lo mejor era que se quedase con ellos, a la muerte de mi madre como mi padre viajaba constantemente, la familia de mi madre se hizo cargo de mi

-Si si eso es lo que paso con mi tia, y porque mis padres pasaban malos momentos nosotros también estuvimos al cargo de la tia abuela por eso es que vivimos los tres primos juntos- dijo Stear con lágrimas en los ojos

-Porfavor Stear ayúdame a recordar! Necesito recordar y ver si realmente yo soy…

-Sabes podría ser posible que si seas, tienes las mismas características al comienzo pensé que eras tú….. y ahora…. Es verdad…. Tu podrias ser Anthony

-Stear pero porque me lo ocultaron…. Porque mi padre no quiere que vuelva a tener contacto con ustedes

-No lo sé

-Ayudame a averiguarlo, ayúdame necesito tu ayuda

-Si tienes razón, pero porque no hablas con tu padre?

-Ya lo intente, pero no quiere decirme nada y siempre terminamos teniendo peleas y con eso siempre termina teniendo problemas de salud, el tiene un problema con el corazón y cada que tiene un coleron su situación empeora más

-Entonces que es lo que haremos? Te das cuenta que podemos ir frente a la tia abuela y decir: " Hey tia abuela, mira a quien me encontré entre los vivos… a Anthony!"

-Muchas gracias por tu sarcasmo Stear, pero no creo que aun debamos ir donde la tia abuela, aun necesito recordar algo más de mi pasado, por el momento me gustaría que no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a Archie.

-Muy bien, pero de todas maneras como le vamos a hacer?

-Que te parece una visita a Lakewood? De repente si voy a ese lugar mis recuerdos vuelvan

-Si muy bien, este fin de semana sé que la tia abuela no estará ahí, avisare que ire de visita con un amigo y pediré que solo estén un par de empleados

-Esta decidido este fin de semana nos vamos a Lakewood, he decidido que pediré licencia en el hospital para poder irme libremente e intentar recordar antes de la boda

-ahhh la boda! Si Candy me comento algo sobre eso

-Si aunque no quiera, ya di mi palabra que me iba a casar…

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Hola! Alguien por ahí?**_

 _ **Jujuju estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar se los juro!**_

 _ **Felices pascuas!**_

 _ **Oh x dios no se que mas escribirles...**_

 _ **Ennnn finnnn**_

 _ **Tuve que buscarme un aliado y que mejor que Stear, siendo el mayor y el más maduro, sé que ayudara a Alex a recuperar su memoria; se imaginan que habría dicho Archie? Quizá si hasta se agarraba a golpes con Alex por siquiera pensar que pueda ser Anthony….**_

 _ **Hace poco lei una historia sobre Candy se las recomiendo es: viaje a travez del vórtice! Y me encanto! Léanla esta muy buena**_

 _ **Tambien les cuento que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia( si con mi agitada vida que ni siquiera puedo terminar esta historia se me ocurre escribir una nueva) si te gusta digimon espera a que publique mi historia jijiji será un mimato :D**_

 _ **Stormaw: Sé que te pedi ayuda sobre los recuerdos de Alex, pero creeme que tengo una buena excusa para haber pedido ayuda a Stear, creeme porfavor!**_

 _ **Hay mucho odio para algunos de mis personajes jijiji y ahora el premio a la más odiada se lo acaba de llevar Yiyi jajajajaja no crees?**_

 _ **Arleniferreyracapaya: la boda aun me falta no te preocupes, pero ya casi casi esta por terminar, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos suerte y buenas vibras para ti tbm.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo yo y mis sexy bombom de ojos celeste les mandamos un besote inmenso, jujuju**_


	19. Chapter 19

Quiza en ese lugar llamado Lakewood recuerde, tenia que dejar todo listo para mi viaje, sabia que el doctor Edward era amigo de mi padre y si le decía que renunciaría para irme de viaje sospecharía, para mi grandiosa suerte, habia acumulado suficientes guardias como para irme de viaje 1 mes entero, por lo que sugerí en el hospital que me podría ir un fin de semana a la casa de campo de un amigo, asi que hize todo con la mayor rapidez que pude asi mi padre ni yiyi sopecharian sobre mi viaje.

-Todo esta listo Alex, he averiguado que la tia abuela esta en Europa

-Muchas gracias Stear

Ya estábamos camino a Lakewood, primero habíamos viajado en tren y ahora nos dirigimos en auto hacia la mansión de Lakewood, como yo no quería llamar la atención no me quedo de otra que ir siempre con un gorro y una mascarilla, aduciendo que estaba enfermo.

-Mira estamos a punto de llegar

Yo no veía nada más que árboles a los dos lados del camino, hasta que el sendero empezó a tomar forma delante de nuestros ojos….

Un portal de rosas

El portal de rosas

El de mis sueños

Si, no habia duda, ese era el portal

Las rejas estaban cerradas y un hombre mayor se acerco para abrirlas

-Ese es el señor…..

-Whitman- complete la frase

-Exacto, es el jardinero- dijo Stear analizándome- lo mejor será que no te vea, el señor Whitman es muy discreto, pero creo que lo mejor será que nadie, absolutamente nadie te vea, diremos que eres un amigo mio, que esta enfermo y que le recomendé un poco de aire puro.

-Me parece bien

Los sirvientes no se habían acercado mucho, ya que Stear ya habia dicho que no quería que su invitado se sienta incomodo, ya que tenia problemas de salud.

Decidi dar un paseo por el jardín en compañía de Stear.

-Alex, me gustaría que veas algo- dijo Stear

-Si claro, de que se trata?

-Mira,todas estas flores fueron cultivadas por el mismísimo Anthony, miralas con mucho cuidado porfavor

Analize muy bien el jardín y recordé con añoro cuanto tiempo me tomaba en cultivar y cuidar cada una de ellas, pero al mirarlas con más detenimiento a mi lado derecho habia un rosal que era diferente a los demás, las rosas en ese lugar eran….

-Dulce….. Candy – dije en un susurro

-Exacto este tipo de rosa solo lo hizo Anthony y las llamo asi….. Dulce Candy

-Si, son en honor al nuevo cumpleaños de Candy

-Si, cuando Archie y yo las vimos le pedimos a Anthony que nos diera un par para regalárselas a Candy.

-Si y yo les dije que no era necesario, porque yo mismo le habia dado una a ella

-Si, aprovechaste que tuvimos la guardia baja para hacer tu jugada

-jajajaja lo siento

Un golpe me llego de lleno en la espalda

-Agrhh! Que te pasa?

-Eso fue por aprovechado, nos la debías a mi y a Archie

-Bueno si, y al dia siguiente Candy se fue para Mexico…

-Si, bueno entramos a la casa?

-si claro

Ya en la puerta de la mansión, recordé cuando conoci por primera vez a Candy

 _habia estado dando un pequeño paseo y yaestaba de regreso en casa, cuando vi a una pequeña correr en dirección a las rejas y tropezar, estaba llorando._

 _No me atrevi a acercarme, asi que me recosté contra las rejas y la llame._

 _-Porque lloras pequeña_

 _Ella alzo la vista y froto sus ojos con sus manos que estaban sucias, la imagen me parecio sumamente tierna y graciosa, toda su cara estaba llena de barro por lo que se habia sobado, y pude evitar carcajear ante tal vista, y como simi risa fuera contagiosa, ella hizo lo mismo_

 _-Eres más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras._

 _Claro que se avergonzó al instante que dije eso y ella volteo la mirada, en ese momento vi como George se acercaba y tuve que correr en dirección contria para no ser encontrados tanto ella como yo….._

 _No deje de pensar en ella, hasta que la volvi a ver, parada al lado del auto de los Leagan junto a Stear y Archie, aunque yo me habia estado escondiendo de Eliza no pude evitar pararme en la puerta y ver a la pequeña que estaba siendo besada en las manos por mis primos._

 _-Eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras- habia logrado mi objetivo, ella habia volteado a mirarme y Eliza vino a arruinar el momento, pero no me importaba nada lo que esa tipa dijera, los ojos y sonrisa de ese pequeño angel ya habia cautivado mi alma, poco a poco fui queriéndola más y más._

 _Todo en esta casa me llena de recuerdos, mis primos, la tia abuela, mi madre y Candy_

 _Con cada paso que cada un nuevo recuerdo golpeaba en mi cabeza unos alegres, otros tristes._

-Alex, si ya estas seguro quien eres, porque no buscas a la tia abuela o mejor aun, al tio abuelo Williams, sé que él es el cabeza de la familia, aunque yo aun ni lo he visto…

-No, con la tia abuela no quiero hablar, hasta encarar a mi padre.

-Y que estas esperando a encararlo

-Stear no es fácil, mi padre esta muriendo, él desea verme casado…. Quizá…. Solo quizá después de la boda y la muerte de mi padre, yo sea capaz de buscar a la tia abuela.

-Pero Anthony porque!? si ya estas seguro quien eres?

-Dime de que me serviría, sacar todo esto a la luz ahora?, solo dañaría a mi padre

-Pero y que hay con Candy? Acaso no la amas?

-Porque la amo es que la quiero libre Stear, si yo voy y le digo la verdad de quien soy solo lograre confundirla, ella esta enamorada de Terry y Anthony ya es solo un recuerdo

-Pero si después de la boda con Yiyi igual te vas a presentar delante de la familia…..

-No Stear, no lo hare, no me presentare a la familia, solo le pediré explicaciones al tio abuelo y la tia abuela, para saber cual fue el motivo que impulso a todo esto, pero no quiero que mi padre y Candy sufran, quiero que ella sea feliz y sé que al lado de Terry ella lo será.

-Arghhh! Bueno por parte tienes razón, pero creo que ella merece que tú le digas la verdad, o al menos te despidas de ella para siempre, porque sabrás que con todo esto no puedes seguir haciéndote daño y seguir muy amiguitos como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-George, que bueno que viniste a mi llamado

-Si señor Brower, no podía hacer oídos sordos a su llamado, digame como a estado en todos estos años, después de la muerte de Anthony.

Decidi que si quería arreglar las cosas con Anthony lo mejor seria contarle toda la verdad al tio abuelo, ya que el plan solo se habia armado, entre la tia abuela Elroy, la señora Sara Leagan y yo.

-Si, sobre eso….. quisiera que me arreglara una cita con el tia abuelo Williams

-Eso será un poco imposible señor Brower, ya que el abuelo Williams esta en un viaje de negocios y aun no se sabe cuando ira a regresar.

\- oh ya veo, en cuanto llegue a comunicarse con él, porfavor dígale que se reuna conmigo, es algo un poco urgente.

-si eso hare señorBrower, pero si desea que lo ayude en algo no dude en pedírmelo.

-Quiza, cuando llegue el momento… ya usted se dara cuenta….. solo le pido que si puede ayudarme, lo haga y no me juzgue por mis acciones cometidas.

-No entiendo a que se refiere señor

-Como ya le dije… en su momento….. se dara cuenta a lo que me refiero…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Entre mis planes estaba pedir vacaciones en el hospital y comenzar con mi búsqueda asi que a mi padre le habia dicho que iba a pedir mis vacaciones anticipadas para prepararme para la boda, salir con amigos, viajar un poco, pero todo esto era para seguir mi plan con Stear y buscar más recuerdos y nuestros viajes eran a Lakewood.

Pero era indispensable despedirme de mi viejo amor, ya estaba decidido a seguir con los planes de mi padre, ya le habia dado mi palabra a los padres de Yiyi y no podía echarme para atrás.

Toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran…

-Ya voy- escuche una voz desde dentro del departamento

En ese momento me recorrio un miedo atroz, estaba a punto de planificar un plan de huida, quizá si me tiro por la ventana….. no… estaba en un tercer piso…. Y si corria por las escaleras?... no ….. las escaleras eran de madera y asi corriera… esucharian mis pasos y lo peor es que el casero vivía en el primer piso y ya me habia visto entrar….

-Hola Alex, que gusto verte por aquí

-Ah sii

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado, pasa

-Gracias

Estaba tan nervioso, sudaba, mi corazón latia a mil por hora.

-Vine a ver a alberth- dije casi gritando, haciendo notar mi nerviosismo

-Alberth esta trabajando- dijo Candy con un media sonrisa- pero no deseas que te invite un té o algo

-Si gracias

Candy se fue a la cocina y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola, habia cambiado tanto, ya no era la pequeña llorona del portal de rosas, ni la llorona del pasillo a la que cargue, ni la niña de las feas manitos por trabajar arduamente, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus labios, su cuerpo ya todo me indicaba que no era aquella niña, sino que ahora era una mujer….. una mujer echa y derecha, con convicciones y metas logradas.

Era una enfermera, una grandiosa amiga, era el amor de mi vida….

-Candy….

-Si?

Vi su rostro tan cerca al mio, no sé cuanto tiempo me habia quedado pensativo ni en que momento Candy habia vuelto con el té y se habia sentado a mi lado y me miraba con mucha curiosidad

-Candy, hay algo que e venido a decirte.

-Ah si claro, dime

-Yo…. Yo….- por un mometo las dudas me redoearon, y si le dijera la verdad? Y si le dijera que era Anthony?- yo…. Me he venido a despedir de ti Candy- no pude.

-Oh, es por lo de tu boda verdad?

-Si, la verdad que si, entenderas que no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, después de mi boda con Yiyi

-Entiendo

-Candy….. yo…. Quiero que sepas…. Que tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida….

-Alex porfavor, basta

-No Candy, déjame decirlo por ultima vez- dije tomando sus manos entre las mias- Eres una persona importante en mi vida, he llegado a quererte como no voy a querer a nadie más, pero las situación por la que estoy pasando es más fuerte y….

-Alex porfavor, tu te vas a casar y creo que no es dable que me estes diciendo estas cosas- dijo intentando soltar el agarre de mi mano

-Sé que no es dable Candy, pero es lo que siento y quiero que lo sepas, yo estoy enamorado de ti

-Basta! Ya no sigas porfavor, tu te vas a casar y yo tengo a Terry

-Terry! Ya lo sé maldita sea, que tienes a tu adoradoTerry!

Los celos me ganaron, y mi objetivo principal se desvió…

Tome a Candy de los hombros, ella se resistía a mirarme

-Candy mírame

-No, Alex por favor vete

-Dime que me vaya mirándome a los ojos, dime que no sientes algo por mí, pero a los ojos

-No! Sólo vete

-No quiero, hasta que me lo digas

Candy me miro, pero no pudo articular palabra y mi cuerpo le gano a la mente y la razón.

Tome posesión de sus labios, me urgía sentir sus besos, al comienzo se resistió pero poco a poco fue cediendo, convirtiéndose en un dulce beso…

Del dulce beso poco a poco no quedo nada y se convirtió en uno demandante y apasionado, cuando Alex mordió su labio inferior y adentro su lengua en su boca.

Alex llevo sus manos al cuello de la joven para ahondar el beso y poco a poco ir dejando sus hombros y pecho desnudos, le dirigió una mirada elocuente antes de empezar a acariciar ambas cumbres con las manos.

Candy dejo escapar un gemido, mientras lo obligaba a acercarse más, ella se concentró en su camisa, aun cuando el la seguía besando desenfrenadamente.

La pasión los llamaba, parecía que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus almas gritaban para estar juntos y por instantes se olvidaron del mundo.

Alex trato de razonar, no podía seguir con esto y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, se separo poco a poco de Candy.

-Lo siento Candy, no debi sobrepasarme, en verdad lo siento

-ah discúlpame creo q yo no debi dejarme llevar por la situación

-No, Candy, no te disculpes, fue mi culpa, pero, solo quiero decirte que siempre estaras en mi corazón- me acerque a ella y la abraze- te deseo que seas muy feliz, y recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras, pequeña pecosa- y aunque sé que esa frase la saco de onda, aproveche la situación para volver a besarla.

La mire por última vez y me retire del lugar, dejando a una Candy perpleja y al borde de las lágrimas…

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Hola? Alguien por ahí?**_

 _ **Una muy avergonzada Lesly se acerca lentamente…..**_

 _ **Bueno quize hacer un poquito picante el encuentro, pero no lo termine porque pensé que seria feo que aunq sea el amor de tu vida tengas ese tipo de encuentro solo de despedida, pero de todas maneras lo quería caliente jijiji, sé que mi lemon fue un asco, pero no me siento tan mal XD**_

 _ **Ahora si vienen muchas sorpresas! Quiza el proz capitulo sea el ultimo, o quizá el penúltimo pero de que termino entr capitulos esta dicho!**_

 _ **Un gusto seguir escribiendo para ustedes!**_

 _ **Stormaw: Creo que no es el tipo de acercamiento al que te referias pero espero que llene tus expectativas jijijiji muchas bendiciones!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Mis días después de mi despedida con Candy fueron las peores, tenía a mi padre y a la pesada de Yiyi encima mío con lo del asunto de la boda, para colmo Stear no había podido organizar una cita con el tío abuelo Williams.

-Alex este asunto se está poniendo difícil, ya me están preguntando porque tengo tanto interés en buscar al tío abuelo.

-Pero porque el tío abuelo no desea recibirte

-No lo sé, simplemente me dicen que está en un viaje de negocios.

-Creo que por esa parte vamos a tener que dejarla

-Están sospechando demasiado Ales, pero he decidido que voy a buscarlo por mi cuenta, pero voy a tener que ausentarme de la familia.

-A que te refieres Stear?

-A que tendré que hacer como si me fuera a otro lado, ya he pensado que le diré a la familia

-Y que será eso?

-Diré que me iré al frente, pero en realidad me iré a buscar al tío abuelo Williams en cubierto, creo que le pediré ayuda a George.

-Es un poco descabellada tu idea..

-Si Alex, pero si la tía abuela descubre que estoy buscando al tío abuelo para contarle que estas vivo….. no lo sé… he estado atando cabos estos últimos días y he llegado a la conclusión que tu padre no actuó solo, porque el día de tu muerte, cuando te encontramos, los únicos que estuvieron con el doctor supuestamente certificando tu muerte, fueron tu padre y la tía abuela; así que estoy casi seguro que la tía abuela tiene parte en esta historia, además recuerda que ella te quería lejos de Candy.

-Pero si dices eso, entonces quizá el tío abuelo también sabe que estoy vivo.

-No lo creo, el tío abuelo no tendría ningún interés de apoyar a esa mentira, recuerda que él fue quien adopto a Candy, y fuimos nosotros los que se lo pedimos, entonces eso quiere decir que al tío abuelo no le afectaba que estuvieras cerca de ella.

-wuaoooo, me sorprendes Stear, yo ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado

-Regresar a Lakewood también hizo que yo recordara algunos sucesos de tu no-muerte, por eso recordé cuando llevaron tu cuerpo a la mansión, es más no me puedo imaginar cómo es que te llevaron después, todos estuvimos en la casa y luego en el cementerio, no había manera….

-Quizá cuando estuvieron en el cementerio…

-Si, quizá…. Eso es lo que me ronda aun por la cabeza

-Bueno olvidemos eso por ahora…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ahora que tenia el apoyo de Yiyi, estaba dispuesto a contarle a Alex la verdad y a pedirle que no busque a su familia, una vez comprometido formalmente lo único que tendrá que hacer será seguir con el rumbo de lo planeado.

Toc toc

-Si adelante, pase

-Buenas tardes capitán Brower

-Buenas tardes George, pasa por favor, toma asiento

-Muchas gracias- dijo George tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del capitán.

\- Desea algo de tomar?

-Señor Brower, disculpe por mi mala educación, pero me es imposible quedarme más de un par de minutos, ya que tengo otro compromiso.

-Si entiendo George, entonces al punto, lograste concretarme una cita con el Sr. Williams?

-No lo siento, no he podido contactarme aún con él.

-Ya veo, George esto es algo sumamente urgente, necesito hablar con el señor Williams lo antes posible.

\- Capitán Brower, usted sabe que como mano derecha del Sr. Williams puede confiar en que yo poder ayudarlo si es que tuviera algún problema.

-George, necesito ver al abuelo Williams- dijo el Capitán ya desesperado

-Capitán cálmese, en su estado no es dable que usted se altere

-Es que no entiendes George, el descanso de mi alma depende si puedo ver al tío abuelo o no – dijo casi gritando

-Capitán Brower! Por favor cálmense, hare lo posible por volver a contactarme con el sr. Williams, pero lamente decirle que va a tomar su tiempo, no me pregunte porque, porque es lo único que puedo decirle.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Yiyi querida…. Que color quisieras para tus damas de honor?

-No lo sé madre, pero preferiría ver eso después de la fiesta de compromiso con Alex.

-Pero seria mejor tener todo listo querida

-si madre pero es que…. Alex y yo quedamos en que lo veríamos los dos juntos después de la fiesta de compromiso….

-Bueno, pero me parece raro que hasta ahora, él no nos acompañe a ver lo de la fiesta

-Es que…. Es que yo le dije que me haría cargo porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para él

-Ah bueno, eso explica todo

Y sí que se llevaran una sorpresa….. pensó Yiyi.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.

Ese día su querido Alex regresaría del viaje que hizo con su amigo, así que decidió esperarlo en su departamento con una rica cena.

Todo estaba casi listo, solo necesitaba que el pollo saliera del horno.

Estaba más que orgullosa con su hazaña, su mesa era perfecta, mantel blando, candelabros de plata, velas rojas, cubiertos de plata, y ella llevaba un vestido muy bonito, algo recatadito, pero con un lindo escote que dejaban ver sus pechos bien formados.

Click!

Bien su comida estaba lista, solo faltaba…. El invitado especial….

Desde la puerta le llego el sonido de unas llaves ingresando al cerrojo….

Se quitó el delantal y corrió hacia el interruptor de la luz y prendió lo más rápido que pudo las velas (una hazaña que pudo lograr en menos de 5 segundos XD)

-Pero…. Que…- dijo Alex ingresando a su departamento- Que es esto?

-Relájate cariño y disfruta- dijo acercándose por detrás de él, retirándole el saco

-Tu hiciste todo esto?

-Si, y lo hice solo para ti- no sabe si fueron las luces, el ambiente o la champagne que estuvo bebiendo mientras esperaba que la comida terminara, pero se fue acercando poco a poco al rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos y colocando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del rubio.

-Espera que estas haciendo?

-No me rechaces mi amor- y lo beso en los labios, con desesperación

Alex no quería corresponder al beso pero pensó que sería descortés alejarla de él, pero hizo un ademan con el torso de querer separarse y parece que ella lo entendía porque lo soltó.

-Siéntate querido en un momento te serviré.

-Estoy muy cansado y solo quisiera tomar un baño e irme a dormir.

-Primero come un poco y luego quizá descanses….

-Bueno, está bien

La idea de que Yiyi esté jugando a la ama de casa, le incomodaba un poco, pero era momento de ir haciéndose a la idea, la fiesta de compromiso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la boda también, así que decidió que simplemente debía dejarse llevar…..

Esa noche cenaron tranquilos, rieron, y hasta disfrutaron de la comida y la compañía….

Yiyi decidió que quizá era el momento de jugársela el todo por el todo, y levanto su pierna y froto con la pierna de Alex.

Lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que respingo sobre la silla.

-Pasa algo cariño?- dijo Yiyi con una sonrisa coqueta, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

-n-o cr-reo que- no- tartamudeo Alex, como un principiante.

-Seguro?- dijo Yiyi mordiéndose los labios

Alex decidió hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa y tomo un sorbo de su champagne.

Estaba tan entretenido mirando el contenido de su copa que no sabe en qué momento Yiyi se levantó y se puso detrás de él…

Empezó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle los hombros

-Yiyi que haces?- dijo Alex levantándose de la silla y volteando a mirarla

-Solo quería darte masajes, te vi un poco tenso.

-Ah muchas gracias, pero no lo necesito

-Mi vida, deja que te suelte un poco esa corbata- dijo Yiyi acercándose a él- Total dentro de poco seré tu esposa y lo hare todas las noches cuando regreses a casa.

Ella tenía razón… eso pasaría dentro de poco… así que no puso resistencia y dejo que ella se acercara.

-Hueles tan bien- dijo Yiyi tirando se la corbata de Alex para acercarlo a ella y besar su cuello.

Alex se puso tenso pero no hizo nada

Poco a poco ella fue desabotonando también la camisa y lo miraba de poco en poco como una niña traviesa.

-Alex, te amo- dijo Yiyi y se lanzó a él a besarlo

Los besos eran apasionados, poco a poco fue subiendo su intensidad.

Simplemente se fue dejando llevar, quizá el Champagne, quizá la resignación, pero el éxtasis de la situación fue acorralándolo.

Empezó a frotar la espalda de Yiyi, correspondiendo a ese beso, ella tomo las manos de Alex y las fue bajando a su cintura y luego a sus glúteos, esa mujer era hermosa y poco a poco fue excitándose cada vez más, ella bajo sus propias manos hacia el pantalón de él…..

Entonces Alex recordó…. Aquel último encuentro con Candy, recordó, su cuerpo, recordó lo que había sentido en ese momento, todo era tan diferente…..

-Espera- dijo Alez separándose de un saltó

-Qué pasa?

-No, esto está mal

-Pero porque? Si dentro de poco estaremos casados…..

-Bueno sí, pero igual… que dirían….. nuestros padres….. no podría ver a tus padres…

-Es eso?

-Que más podría ser? –dijo Alex avergonzado recogiendo su camisa y poniéndosela

-No lo sé, algo así como que no me deseas…

-Yiyi no empieces por favor- dijo Alex ya dándole la espalda

-no querido, no lo niegues, lo tengo muy claro, no me amas ni me deseas….. pero igual, nunca te olvidaras de mí, ni de esta noche mi amor, porque pase lo que pase, no podrás decir que No te amo!

-Yiyi…

Ella ya había tomado sus cosas y había salido del departamento…..

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Desenpolvando un poquito el lugar….**_

 _ **Aparece ticosa!**_

 _ **Disculpen! Estaalgo cortita esta parte, pero es que he tenido un bloqueo completo de 2 semanas! Encima que ya empezó el ciclo de la universidad y los doctores no me entienden y me dan y dan más trabajos, creo que se ponen de acuerdo para no dejarme en paz ni un minuto!**_

 _ **Pero en recompensa prometo que esta semana avanzare un poco más, aunque sea con algo cortito!**_

 _ **Chiiari: Espero que esta parte también te guste :D**_

 _ **Stormaw: Sabes porque la tacrita de Candy no le dice nada? Es porque esta mujer siempre piensa en los demás, antes que ella, recuerdas? Candy es asi! Entonces como sabe que el padre de Alex lo esta presionando por que se va a morir y que Alex esta comprometido con otra! Entonces como que ella no puede meterse y por ende se lo guarda en su bolsillito, más que se aferra a la idea de bueno ella también tiene a Terry, porfavor respira por que sé que vas a renegar con la ultima parte, pero en esta vida hay mujeres que piensan que con sexo ya pueden atar a un hombre, jajajaja y ellos que caen redonditos!**_

 _ **Arleniferreyrapacaya: No te prometo nada. Muajajajajajaja (risa de bruja malvada), no en verdad lo siento, no prometo nada y si lo hiciera como que estaría spoileando y no puedo hacer eso!**_

 _ **Daycljd: Disculpa la demora y lo corto de esta parte, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Me sentía fatal, la salida de mi departamento, de Yiyi me dejo un mal sabor de boca.

Pero ella tenia razón, no la amaba ni la deseaba….. no podía engañarla, ni engañarme a mi mismo.

-Alex!

-Que? Discúlpame pero estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas- dijo alex frotándose la cabeza- Pero continua Stear con lo que me decias

-Bueno, mira el fin de semana me reuniré con George, ese día le dire que voy a unirme al ejercito y que necesito hablar con el tio abuelo Williams, sobre la herencia que dejaron mis padres, quizá asi pueda presionar un poco a George y asi lograr una cita con el tio abuelo.

-Si quizá

-Alex, sabes que tu fiesta de compromiso será en 2 semanas cierto?

-Si lo sé Stear

-Y ya viste que te pondrás?

-Hablas de un traje negro?

-Sí, ya lo viste?

-En serio Stear? Crees que estoy de humor como para ver eso?

-Hey hey, el que decidio seguir con todo el asunto de la boda eres tu, asi que va a ser necesario que te pongas las pilas de una vez, porque quieras o no ya aceptaste, asi que vete haciendote a la idea que tienes que por lo menos estar presentable.

-Detesto que tengas razón

-Por algo soy el más inteligente del grupo hermano

-Solo esto me faltaba…

-Y esa no es la peor parte primito, tengo una mala noticia para ti.

-Una más?

-Sí

-Bueno, haber dimela, que a esta altura de mi vida no creo que pueda ya pasarme algo peor

-Bueno, El otro día vimos en el periódico que Terry iba a ser el protagonista de Romeo y Julieta

-Felicidades por él

-Basta de sarcasmo- dijo Stear- La cosa es que después de eso Candy nos contó que Terry le pidió que valla a ver la obra y que le mando las entradas

-ohhh maldita sea, y yo con todo esto!

-Eso no es lo peor

-Aun hay más?- Pregunte con frustración

-Sí, junto con las entradas, también le mando una carta pidiéndole que después de se reunieran, ella decidiera a quedarse con él.

-QUE….. QUE?

\- Sí Anthony, Terry le pidió a Candy que se quede con él.

-No Stear, esa es una broma de muy mal gusto

-Alex no es broma, pero crei que lo mejor seria que lo supieras y que yo sea el que te lo diga y que te recuerde tus responsabilidades.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme…. Grrrr….. – dijo Alex enseñándole los dientes de la frustración- Dime una cosa más….. para cuando es el dichoso viaje….

-Será el mismo dia de tu fiesta de compromiso

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La semana paso fugaz

Y llego el momento de encontrarse con George

\- Buenos días joven Cronwel

\- Buenos días George

-A que debo esta reunión

-Bueno George, sere directo porque creo que no estamos con el tiempo como para formalidades

-Digame Joven

-George, necesito una cita urgente con el tio abuelo Williams

-Y eso, a que se debe?

\- He decidido enlistarme en el ejercito, y quiero dejar en claro sobre lo de mi herencia familiar , y uno que otro asunto

-Pero señorito! Esta usted seguro de lo que me esta diciendo?

-Si George es por eso que necesito hablar urgente con el tio abuelo

\- Pero señorito, el tio abuelo esta en un viaje de negocios y aun no he sido contactado por él

\- Pues por lo menos deberías decirme donde esta

-Se fue a Asia a ver a unos inversionistas Koreanos

-Bueno George, mi decisión esta echa y lo único que deseo es que si me pasa algo, todos mis bienes pasen a nombre de Candy

-Señorito creo que esa decisión es my apresurada

-No George, estoy 100% seguro de mi decisión, asi que en cuanto puedas comunicarte con el tio abuelo, hazle saber de mi decisión, buenas tardes George, tengo que irme

-Si señotito, hasta luego

Una vez solo George, empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Esto si que esta mal, donde esta señor Williams! Primero fue el capitán Brower con su secreto que dios sabe que será, buscándolo desesperadamente, y ahora el señorito Stear que esta con la loca idea de irse al ejercito, esto esta mal, y el único que sabría que hacer es usted! Pero donde….. donde puede estar?

x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo Stear?

-Si claro ya casi esta listo Anthony

-Pero me juras que esta vez no explotara en la cara de Candy, como tus otros inventos?

-Que aguafiestas que eres, claro que no ya lo probé…..

-Bien espero que le guste, aunque no sabra que yo te pedi que lo hicieras para ella

-Y porque simplemente no se lo das tu mismo? O le mandas una carta diciéndole que es tuyo?

-No quiero que sufra más, simplemente quiero que ella lo lleve, con tal de saber que ella tiene algo que significa mucho para mi, será suficiente.

-Sabes que eres un idiota cierto?

-Ya basta Stear y ya vete que no la vas a alcanzar en la estación y si no te vas enseguida soy capaz de escaparme de la fiesta de compromiso.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Estaba frente al espejo, mi traje era color negro, y estaba atándome una corbata color ploma satinada, era el dia de la fiesta de compromiso, le pedi a Stear que le haga un regalo de mi parte a Candy, aunque ella no sabría que yo mismo la diseñe, pero para mí bastaba que ella simplemente lo lleve a su lado, aunque mi corazón se fuera con ese regalo, y ella simplemente estaría al lado de otro hombre, confiaba en que él la haría feliz, y como dicen por ahí, mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

-Joven Alex, los invitados están comenzando a llegar- dijo el mayordomo de la familia Brooks

-Si gracias Peter, en un momento más bajo.

Era la hora, ya no podía dar un paso atrás, hoy por fin debía dejar ir mi corazón con Candy en ese tren y dejar mi cuerpo al lado de Jamie Brooks.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Capitan Saint, esta noche es muy importante para mí

-si Yiyi querida, y de seguro para Alex también lo es

-Capitan, espero que no se olvide de lo que le pedi hace un tiempo

-Disculpa Yiyi no estoy entendiendo del todo, lo que me estas diciendo

-Capitan, hace un tiempo hablamos sobre el pasado de Anthony, y habíamos quedado qe usted le diría toda la verdad el día de hoy.

-Oh Yiyi creo que hoy no es el dia como para que estes pensando en esas cosas

-Capitan, espero que no se este arrepintiendo, porque usted me prometio que antes de la ceremonia se lo diría y por lo visto, aun no lo ha hecho.

-Oh querida veo que tienes un carácter muy fuerte, bien será hoy.

-Muchas gracias capitán, ahora mismo llamare a Alex para que puedan conversar.

-Ahora mismo?

-Si capitán, como regalo de bodas porfavor no me niegue este capricho

-Muy bien….. hazlo llamar

-Algo más antes de retirarme capitán… muchas gracias por todo y por haberme escogido como nuera

-No tienes nada que agradecer Yiyi, tu padre y yo somos muy buenos amigos y tu eres una buena persona, disculpa mas bien por los malos ratos que quizá Alex te hizo y te haga pasar

-No se preocupe capitán, con su permiso me retiro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

En la estación.

-Te dije que no era necesario que vengas a despedirme

-No Candy no hay problema en eso

Silencio….

-Me he dado cuenta que es la primera vez que podemos conversar solos

-Si es verdad

-Stear…. Hoy….es…..

-Si Candy, hoy es

-Ni siquiera te lo dije, como sabes a que me refiero?

-Por que te conozco Candy

-Bueno….. solo espero que sea feliz

-Eso no es verdad Candy, sabes que el no será feliz

-Quiza Jamie pueda….

-No Candy no te engañes….

-Bueno Stear, no puedo hacer nada, el destino quizá no quiera que estemos juntos, por eso mismo voy a buscar mi felicidad con Terry

-TODOS A BORDO!

-Bueno es hora de partir- dijo Candy subiéndose al tren

-Candy, toma esto- dijo Stear extendiéndole una cajita

-Que es esto?- Dijo Candy abriendo la cajita- Owwwww, es una cajita musical

-Si Candy, es la cajita de la felicidad, cada vez que la abras te dara mucha felicidad

-ohhhh muchas gracias Stear.

Justo el tren empezó la marcha y viendo como se alejaba Candy de laestación Stear pensó:

-Para ti es la caja de la felicidad, pero para él es la caja del amor…..con esto te desea la mayor de las bendiciones para tu vida de ahora en adelante…. Adios Candy….. de parte de Anthony..

 _ **Notitas:**_

 _ **Hello hello!**_

 _ **Para comenzar quiero pedir un millón de disculpas por la tan larga demora! Fueron meses horribles lo sé, lo sé…**_

 _ **Bueno les cuento un poquito de mí, como saben mi papito estuvo enfermo por buen tiempo y pues la verdad le diagnosticaron cáncer y él fue muy fuerte hasta el último momento y para el dolor de mi corazón ya no pudo seguir luchando y hace una semana partió rumbo al cielo…. Es por eso que no pude escribir, pero no se preocupen por mí, porque sé que él no querria que este triste y bueno…. No sé qué más poner….. mejor seguimos con la historia!**_

 _ **Ya casi termina, estoy casi segura que e capítulos ya está terminando, y hare un epílogo! Se sorprenderán con el final que está en mi cabezita!**_

 _ **Stormaw: Hi, porfa perdóname por demorar tanto! Y bueno nuestros corazones de pollo ya casi no tienen salida! Que crees que pasara? Ta t ata tan!**_

 _ **Chiiari: Si estoy encantada que te guste la historia! Mucho suspenso verdad? Y como dices ojala Yiyi recapacite, aish es que hay cada arpía que piensan que con el tiempo se les va a llegar a querer! Aish ojala se de cuenta!**_

 _ **Arleniferreyracapaya: Ay hago todo lo posible! Pero es que el terco de mi principito tiene palabra de honor, mas que el papá esta enfermo! Ahora como se librara de esto!**_

 _ **Calimoon28: Bueno esperemos que todo salga bien!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo y no se preocupen que esta historia si tendrá un final…. Triste o Feliz… pero tendrá un final no se preocupen!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Unas breves notitas antes de empezar:**_

 _ **Les comparto que escribí las partes de Yiyi escuchando la canción de Sia ( Chandelier) la escuche en inglés y en un cover de Kevin Vasquez (cover español), y sentí como si transmitiera todo el dolor por lo que está pasando….. saber que tienes un amor no correspondido y que tienes que ser tú misma… ya poco poco avance la historia entenderán a que me refiero…. Si desean pueden escucharlo…. Porque son como 2 partes en las que hizo sentir así…. Así que disfruten!**_

-Aló?

-Buenas tardes con el señor George

-Si un momento por favor, ahora se lo comunico

-aló?

-George como se encuentra?

-Ohhh capitán Brower, muy bien muchas gracias, a se debe su llamada?

-George quería que por favor nos podamos reunir mañana, en mi domicilio si no fuera mucha molestia

\- Si claro capitán me daré un tiempo, le parece a eso de las 10am?

-Si perfecto, muchas gracias George, hasta mañana

-Si capitán hasta mañana

Bueno tengo que dejar en claro las cosas a la familia Andrew porque aunque haya decidido decirla verdad a Anthony, no voy a permitir que la vieja bruja se haga la víctima y se acerque a mi hijo y menos aún que le siga haciendo daño….. No….. De eso me iba a encargar antes de que mi alma se valla al infierno.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.

-Alex querido, estás listo- Dijo Yiyi ingresando al cuarto que estaba designado para que termine de arreglarme

-Si Yiyi, estaba terminando de acomodarme la corbata

-Haber deja que te ayudo

Su cercanía me incomodo, me hacía recordar esa noche en departamento, mis manos se tensaron y empecé a sudar, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

-No te pongas nervioso, debes ir acostumbrándote a la idea, no crees?- dijo mirando hacia el peso con una sonrisa triste- no te preocupes, no te voy a morder, por lo menos no ahora- y me sonrió.

Había algo en su mirada, no era como hace una semana, estaba más….. apagada…

-Vamos, ya estás listo, pero antes, tu papá me pidió que lo busques antes de la ceremonia

-Así? Y como para qué?

-No lo sé querido, pero tienes que hablar con él antes de la ceremonia

-Muy bien, iré a su habitación antes de bajar- dije y me dispuse a salir pero sentí que ella me tomaba de brazo, intente voltear pero ella no me dejo y me abrazo por la espalda

 _ **PARTE INSTRUMENTAL**_

-Alex, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y que te seguiré amando después de todo esto….

-Yiyi tú sabes que yo…..

-Ya lo sé Alex no es necesario que me lo repitas- dijo Yiyi

Sentía mi espalda mojada, aunque yo no la amaba, si le tenía un gran cariño, había pasado una parte de mi vida junto a ella como amigos, y no podía permitir que ella estuviera llorando, aunque no podía amarla no podía permitir que sufriera de esta manera… intente otra vez voltear pero ella no me soltó

-Yiyi déjame voltear

-No Alex, déjame un momento así por favor, solo concédeme este deseo

-Yiyi no llores

-No estoy llorando, solo que quería sentirte así, junto a mí, sentir tu calor…

-Yiyi….- no me gustaba tenerla así, tampoco era un desalmado, ella no tenía la culpa de que mi corazón no pudiera amarla, así que con un poco de fuerza la jale del brazo y di la vuelta y la abrace- sé que no es un abrazo como el que te gustaría, pero quiero que sepas que tu antes que nada eres una persona muy importante para mí, y también quiero que me disculpes por no poder amarte de la manera en la que tú me amas.

Ella me siguió abrazando y escondió su rostro en mi pecho….

-Alex, gracias por tu amistad

-No yiyi, gracias a ti por quererme tanto

-Ay Alex son tan tonta

-No yiyi, más bien yo creo que soy el tonto…. Discúlpame

-Bueno ya basta de tontos u tontas- dijo separándose un poco de mí- al mal paso darle prisa, verdad cariño?- dijo sonriéndome

-Ay yiyi, eres imposible…. Que te puedo decir?- dije sintiéndome incomodo porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo es justo lo que estaba pensando

\- si lo sé, soy terrible- dijo acercándose rápidamente y me dio un suave beso en los labios

Me tomo por sorpresa….

-No te olvides ir a buscar a tu papá antes de la ceremonia, y tratan de apurarse por que los primeros invitados ya están llegando, nos vemos cariño!- y cerró la puerta tras ella

Se recompuse y Salí de la habitación en dirección a buscar a mi padre…

Toc toc

-Pase

-Padre, yiyi me dijo que quería conversar conmigo antes de la ceremonia

-Si Alex, toma asiento por favor- dijo mi padre frotándose las manos- Esto no es fácil para mí, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas lo que te he estado ocultando.

-Continúe padre, lo escucho

-Alex, por favor prométeme que no me odiaras después de esto, necesito que me lo prometas, mi corazón esta intranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo que menos deseo es que me valla sabiendo que tú me odias por esto

-Padre, nada de lo que me diga, hará que lo odie, me imagino que habrá tenido sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, y estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

-SI gracias hijo mío, sobre todo tienes que saber que yo te amo, y no quiero que sufras como lo hizo tu madre

-Padre tranquilícese tampoco quisiera que le dé un ataque mientras me explica que es lo que está pasando

-Si Alex, tienes razón…..Comenzare, con que nuestro apellido no es Saint, y tu nombre no es Alex…

-Padre dígame mi verdadera identidad…- dije sin una pizca de curiosidad, porque yo prácticamente ya lo sabía, creo que debía de fingir un poco más para que papá no sufra con el hecho de que yo ya sé casi toda la verdad…..

-Espera a que termine por favor.

-Continúe

-Tu madre viene de una familia rica, a la cual cuando nosotros empezamos a salir, no me aceptaban porque yo recién comenzaba como marino y aun no tenía un buen puesto como lo tengo ahora; Bueno la familia de tu madre no me aceptaba pero aun así decidimos frecuentarnos y como yo tenía que viajar fueron pocas las reuniones que teníamos juntos, pero siempre fue a escondidas, a cuando pude hacerme reconocer, decidimos irnos juntos y así estuvimos por un año, al cabo de ese tiempo ella siempre estuvo triste por estar separada de su familia y su estado de salud decayó por lo que decidimos presentarnos frente a su familia y pedir que nos aceptaran como una pareja, la cual aceptaron porque estaban al tanto de la enfermedad de tu madre, ya con ellos cuidándola y con su apoyo yo pude viajar tranquilo, todo fue tan rápido, se suponía que nos iban a apoyar con nuestra relación pero cada vez eran más hostiles conmigo, hasta que Rosemary me dio la mejor noticia de todas, ella estaba esperando un bebé, la tensión en la familia aumento, porque yo trataba de frecuentarlos menos para que tu madre no sufra, pero como sabes ella solo pude estar contigo por 5 años, a esa edad yo te quise llevar conmigo, pero la familia me dio a entender que la vida en el mar no era para una criatura tan pequeña como tú, fui un competo tonto, con el corazón destrozado y lleno de resentimiento deje que te quedaras con ellos, al poco tiempo me entere que tus primos también vivirían contigo, entonces dije no puedo separarlos y así fue como me llene de excusas tras excusas para nunca tenerte a mi lado, no te voy a mentir, el solo verte me hacía recordar a mi Rosemary y me sentía triste.

Aunque trataba de mantener contacto contigo por cartas, no era lo mismo…. En tus cartas me contabas de tu primer amor que llego a la casa de tus otros primos y que estabas muy feliz de estar ahí, entonces pensé que fue buena idea dejarte ahí….Hasta que ocurrió un accidente, en la presentación de un nuevo miembro de la familia, te caíste de un caballo y te golpeaste la cabeza….

Mi mente daba vueltas, poco a poco cuando iba relatando en mi mente se iban formando las imágenes, claro que yo ya sabía quién era, pero no recordaba todo completamente, solo tenía flashes de mi memoria, pero al ser relatadas por mi padre, todo iba regresando a mí…. Poco a poco

-Cuando te encontramos estabas tendido en el césped, junto a la nueva integrante de la familia que se había desmayo de la impresión, todos en un primero momento pensaron que estabas muerto…. Pero al llevarte a la mansión y dejar que te revisaran, el medico nos informó que estabas con vida, pero solo estábamos 4 personas, solo 4 que sabían que estabas vivo, una de ellas era tu tía abuela, que había estado luchando contra el cielo y la tierra por separarte de tu primero amor y que curiosamente era la nueva integrante de la familia, la otra era una de tus tías, el otro el médico y por último yo, que había llegado a última hora a la ceremonia pero justo a tiempo para tu accidente.

En mi memoria estaba todo lo ocurrido…. El caballo…. El zorro… la trampa….. la voz de Candy….. y la estrepitosa caída.

-El medico nos informó que por el golpe, lo más probable era que no pudieras utilizar muy extremidades pero que por suerte con terapia se podía solucionar, pero que también la zona del golpe era la de la memoria, las posibilidades que recuperes la memoria después del trauma eran de un 30%, entonces la tía abuela me dijo:

-" _Esto es lo mejor que podría haber pasado, ya no tendremos que liar con ella otra vez, ella ya no podrá ser parte de la familia más que como adoptada, no permitiré que mi familia comparta lazos sanguíneos con una huérfana!"_

 _-Sra. Elroy, pero que está diciendo… mi hijo a perdido la memoria…._

 _-Si ya lo sé capitán pero por el bien de mi nieto será mejor que te lo lleves_

 _-Y que le dirá a la familia!?_

 _-Le diremos que él murió…._

\- Mi corazón se detuvo, la mire anonadado, no podía creer que tu tía hablara de esa manera… tan despectiva, tan fuera de sí….. no la soportaba, pero era el momento perfecto de librarnos de ellos, con ellos fuera de nuestras vidas, no tendríamos que preocuparnos, de clases sociales, ni del que dirán, te daría una vida libre como te la merecías….

-Una vida libre dices? Te parece que soy libre? Padre me estuviste engañando…..- solté sin pensarlo

-Compréndeme Alex, te parece bien la actitud de tu tía?

-Pero padre…. Ella era una bruja…. Pero te convertiste en su cómplice y de todas maneras hiciste lo que ella quiso…. Me alejaste de mí ser amado…..

-Si Alex lo sé, lo sé, pero el destino me jugo una mala pasada y en mi desesperación por que el pasado no nos alcance decidí comprometerte con Jamie.

-No me digas…. Es que acaso esa familia sigue detrás de nosotros?

-No, la familia no…

-Entonces?

-El amor es lo que te persigue Alex.

No quería que mi padre siga, yo ya sabía que mi primer amor había sido Candy, pero esa herida aún estaba abierta y no quería que me la hicieran recordar….

-Padre…. Dígame…. Cuál es mi verdadero nombre y apellido…..

-Alex, diga lo que diga, recuerda que tú ya tienes un compromiso que cumplir, ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás, el doctor Brooks es muy cercano a nosotros y no podemos hacerle un desaire, y esta nuestra palabra de honor.

-Ese cuento ya me lo sé padre, simplemente dígame mi nombre y apellido

-Ya arregle una cita con el secretario para que te contacte con la cabeza de esa familia para que tu tía abuela no se pueda acercar con engaños a ti

-Muy bien, mañana hablaremos con el tal secretario… ahora mis datos

-Tu verdadero nombre es….. Anthony Brower…

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ya con la verdad destrozándome las venas, tuve que soportar ver a todos los invitados, después de hablar con mi padre y prometerle que no haría ningún contacto por mí mismo con la familia Andley, hasta encontrar al tío abuelo Williams, me encontraba en uno de los balcones de la casa, lo suficiente alejado de la sala donde se iba dando la reunión, me fumaba un cigarrito….

-Hola cariño, todo bien?

-Hola Yiyi, si parece que sí, discúlpame que no te acompañe pero es que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco

-Si me lo imaginaba, Alex… ya estamos por dar las palabras de honor de la ceremonia y necesitamos que estés presente….

-Si, entiendo, voy en unos minutos

-no te apures, aquí te estaré esperando para ir juntos, no me pidas que vuelva sola porque mi madre esta insoportable y preferiría regresar contigo para que no me diga nada

-Si muy bien- arroje mi cigarrillo al piso y con la última bocanada de aire dio la vuelta y le ofrecí mi brazo a Yiyi para regresar a la fiesta….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Muy buenas noches con todos, estoy muy agradecido por haber asistido el día de hoy a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija Jamie con el joven Alex, como ya saben….- Decía mi padre

Estaba tan nerviosa, que solo escuche las primeras palabra de mi padre, luego siguió el padre de Alex y después iríamos nosotros, sabía que no había vuelta atrás ya lo había decidido, tenía que seguir adelante… tenía que ser feliz….

Era el turno de Alex hablar.

-Cariño podría hablar yo primero?- dije tomándolo fuertemente por el brazo…

-Si claro por mí no es problema

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, para mí es una alegría que todos estén presentes, como bien saben conocí a Alex en la escuela de Medicina y nos hicimos muy amigos, poco a poco me fui acercando a él y nuestros padres decidieron que estemos juntos- empecé a temblar- La verdad es que le tengo un gran cariño a Alex, y se podría decir que lo he llegado a amar- me tome una pausa prolongada para continuar- aunque estaba encantada con la idea de casarme con él, lamento decirle que he decidido….- cerré los ojos y lo dije- Cancelar la boda….

Todos quedaron atónitos, incluso Alex me miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta

-Discúlpenme padres y señor Saint, pero he decidido que antes de casarme quiero hacer lo que más amo en esta vida, y eso es ser médico y ayudar a los que más me necesitan, por lo que me iré a África a hacer servicio a las comunidades más vulnerables

-Que estás diciendo niña? No puedes cancelar la boda así por así

-Padre usted mismo sabe que mi sueño era servir a la gente, y no quiero estar atada, quiero vivir mi vida antes del matrimonio.

-Si ya sé que ese era tu sueño, pero por qué hoy? Porque ahora?

-Querido no me parece el mejor lugar para discutir esto, así que síganme todos al estudio

Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero ya lo había decidido, quería ser feliz y al lado de Alex no podría, yo no era de esas personas que podían vivir con alguien que no las amara, por favor yo era una mujer hecha y derecha y aunque al comienzo pensaba que podía hacer que Alex se enamorara de mí, poco a poco me di cuenta que era una mentira atroz, eso nunca pasaría, Alex estaba enamorado de otra persona y yo no estaba para estar mendigando amor.

-Ahora si Yiyi dime que es lo que fue todo eso- dijo mi padre molesto

-Ya lo escuchaste padre, no quiero estar atada, quiero vivir mi vida

-Pero Estas loca!, dejaste muy mal a la familia

\- y desde cuando te importa lo que dirá la gente padre? Tú no eres así, a ti te interesa más que nada que tu familia este bien, y yo no me sentía cómoda con la idea de estar atada a alguien que….

-Que…. Que que? Habla Jamie

Mi mirada se giró a la derecha y me topé con los hermosos ojos azules de Alex, no podía echarle la culpa, no podía exponerlo a la ira de mi padre

-No puedo estar atada a alguien que no amo padre- dije al fin

-Ohh querida, yo pensé que si amabas a Alex,

-Pues fíjate que no, si lo quiero un montón, pero al final me di cuenta que no es amor, mi amor está en servir a la gente, por favor padre déjame cumplir mi sueño! Yo sé que tú también querías hacer esto cuando eras joven, déjame a mí hacerlo

-No puedo discutir eso ahora contigo Jamie, ya cancelaste la boda y como tú dices no soy de ir contra la infelicidad de mi hija- Capitán Saint, por favor discúlpeme por todo lo que sucedido esta noche y espero que comprenda los sentimientos de mi hija- dijo mi padre volteando a su izquierda y caminando hacia la salida- vamos querida, tenemos que despedir a los invitados

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerró levante la mirada y vi al padre de Alex sentado a su lado.

-Señor Saint, usted más que nadie sabe por qué hice lo que hice verdad?

-Si Yiyi, ahora entiendo…. y te doy las gracias por permitirle esta nueva oportunidad.

Yo sabía que el señor Saint se refería a Alex, aunque el pobre estaba con la cara de que no entendía nada

-Un momento, necesito que me expliquen que está pasando aquí

-Bueno Yiyi como castigo, ahora tú tienes que decirle a Alex, lo que está pasando, y espero que no omitas nada- me dijo el señor Brower antes de salir de la habitación

 _ **PARTE INSTRUMENTAL**_

-Pero que fue todo eso?

-Significa que eres libre querido

-No estoy para bromas Yiyi, explícame claramente porque lo hiciste!

-Alex, lo hice por amor

-Dijiste que no me amabas delante de todo el mundo

-Pues mentí! Que más querías que dijera? Que no podía soportar casarme con alguien que está enamorado de otra?

\- No pues no, pero de todas maneras…..

-Ya no hay vuelta querido, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa y antes que nada está mi dignidad

-Pero eso podrías haberlo hecho hace una semana no crees?

-Alex, esto que te voy a decir lo hice solo por ti, porque ya no me parecía que vivas engañado

-Cada vez te entiendo menos, explícate

-Hace poco me entere de todo

-Que todo?

-Todo sobre ti, sobre que no eres Alex Saint

-Tú también lo sabias? Porque no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque no era mi asunto, eso tenía que decírtelo tu padre, para que te explique los detalles de tu vida, de nada hubiera servido que yo te lo diga sin tener toda la información.

-Cómo te enteraste?

-Escuche a tu padre hablar con un doctor, mientras ellos discutían soltaron la lengua y yo los escuche, entonces encare a tu padre y ahí me lo conto

-No lo puedo creer….

-Eso no es todo, la razón por la que espere hasta esta noche para cancelar la boda, fue porque hice prometer a tu padre que te diría toda la verdad hoy antes de la ceremonia, no pude antes porque si no él hubiera sospechado.

-Lo tenías todo planeado verdad?

-Si fíjate que tengo una mente malvada, así que no me hagas enojar- dije sonriendo

-Jamie, eres la mejor- dijo Alex abrazándome

-Vez, te dije que al final de esta noche me amarías- dije sin poder evitar que salieran lagrimas

-Y tenías mucha razón, eres la mejor, te amo Jamie aunque estés desquiciada

Sabía que lo había dicho de broma, pero cuanto hubiera dado porque esas palabras de amor hubieran sido de verdad….. Porque yo si amaba a Alex Saint más que a mi propia vida… _**pero si amas algo déjalo ir**_ …..

 _ **NOTITAS:**_

 _ **Les juro que estoy llorando de la emoción!**_

 _ **Sé que es trágico, pero es lo que todos esperábamos al fin y al cabo.**_

 _ **Entienden por qué hice que llegue Yiyi hasta la fiesta del compromiso verdad? VERDAD?**_

 _ **Mientras más amas a una persona, más te quieres aferrar a ella, díganmelo a mí, que cuando era joven estaba súper enamorada de un chico y llegamos a ser enamorados pero al momento del rompimiento me deshice, hasta le pedí que no me dejara… ohhh que vergüenza contarles algo así….. llore mucho mucho y aunque me dolía, me levante, y seguí con mi vida…. No me iba a morir por ese tipo….. jajajaja hasta que me vio con un nuevo galán y se volvió a acercar a mi jajajajaja tonto ahí, pero no se preocupen al final de cuentas quedamos como amigos y no hizo ningún movimiento por regresar aunque tiempo después me contó que si iba a intentarlo pero como en ese tiempo fui muy clarita ni ganas le dieron jajajaja.**_

 _ **Por eso decidí que Yiyi no tenía que dejarse! Tenía que ser fuerte y dejarlo ir pero primero que nada ayudarlo con lo de la cuestión de su pasado y por eso todo lo que paso…. Y bueno Chandelier! Lo tome como que aunque te sientas morir, al final de todo tienes que sentirte bien contigo misma y ser libre! Y vivir! Sin mañana y sin fin! Porque la vida continua y el pasado pasado! :D**_

 _ **Caroliday: espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo….**_

 _ **Stormaw: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero ponte a pensar un poco, en el lecho de muerte de un padre, no haríamos todo para que se sientan más tranquilos? Juro que si mi papá me hubiera pedido algo así, sin pensarlo lo hubiera hecho, solo por pensar en su tranquilidad, aunque los tiempos han cambiado….y de verdad espero que esta parte te alegrara mucho! Ya las cosas se van arreglando…. :D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya**_ _ **: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y si tienes razón la vida es asi, y lo único que podemos hacer es vivirla. Sé que tu abuelita y mi papito ya están mucho mejor… y bueno… para que veas que el terquito no recapacito jajajaja lo obligaron! Jajajaja pero uff… de la que se salvó!**_

 _ **Vialsi: Aquí la nueva actualización, muy rapidito ya que les debo mucho por haber esperado 3 largos meses!**_

 _ **Bueno chicos y chicas, les aviso que esto aún no termina! Pero y ahora? Como continuo? Mmmmm… ya veremos!**_

 _ **Creo que falta un capitulo y mi querido epílogo! Espérenlo con ansias por favor! Y si les gusto esta historia denle like y compartan jajajajaja sorry no es youtube, pero igual si les gusto no dejen de leerme!**_

 _ **Un besote inmenso! Ahhhhh también si les gusta el metal ( ImI) ESCUCHEN LA VERSION DE PAULO CUEVAS DE CHANDELIER! Esta súper paja! (ósea chévere, genial, etc)**_

 _ **Tú amiga lela alias Ticosa :D**_


	23. Chapter 23

Los invitaron se iban a poco a poco, cuando salimos del estudio ya casi no quedaba nadie…..

-Hey Alex…

-Oh, Hola Stear

-Porque acabo tan temprano la fiesta?

-Te lo contare más tarde, creo que es mejor que nos retiremos de aquí.

-Bueno bueno, debería despedirme de Jamie?

-Si hagámoslo y vámonos de aquí que tengo mucho que contarte..

Jamie se encontraba en el balcón mirando hacia el jardín de rosas…

-Hola Jamie, discúlpame por llegar tan tarde…

-Hola Stear, no te preocupes, creo q no te perdiste de mucho.

-Yiyi creo que es hora q yo también me retire.

-Si creo que si Alex, pero antes que nada quiero que me prometas que me iras a despedir a la estación la próxima semana y espero regalos de despedida ah

-Te iras tan pronto?

-Es que acaso me vas a extrañar Alex Saint? Oh por favor no hagas una escena en la estación, ni corras detrás del tren gritando mi nombre! Te juro que me tiro del tren y no me va a importar de quien estés enamorado y te obligo a casarte conmigo…

-Yiyi….- oh esta niña nunca cambiara, es un momento serio y ella me sale con esto- estoy hablando en serio…

-Yo también lo hago Alex…. En fin…. Creo que mientras más rápido me valla, más rápido seré feliz, y como te dije antes….. al mal paso, darle prisa….

-Esperen esperen un momento los dos, están hablando en clave o algo por estilo? Dijiste que no me perdí de mucho y ahora me doy con la sorpresa, que te iras?- dijo Stear

-Eso te pasa por llegar tarde- le dijo Yiyi y empezó a irse- Bueno muchachos estoy cansada y los zapatos me matan- levanto una mano en son de despedida- Stear! – Dijo desde la puerta del balcón- Alex y yo no nos casaremos! – y desapareció

-QUE?! QUE?! Y asi dice que no me perdí de nada?

-Ya no seas dramático y vámonos, te contare todo en mi casa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.

-ahora si explícame, como va eso de que ya no te vas a casar?

-Bueno pues parece que eso no te alegrara mucho mi querido primo

-Ay por favor Alex no es que tampoco este sufriendo por la noticia o saltando en un pie, pero que de la noche a la mañana te convertiste en un hombre comprometido a uno soltero….

-Bueno bueno te lo contaré, lo que pasa es que en plena ceremonia Yiyi dijo que no quería casarse porque antes de eso quería cumplir su mayor sueño que era irse a servir a comunidades vulnerables y que por eso cancelaba el matrimonio…

-Pero si solo ayer ella quería casarse contigo, porque espero tanto tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

-Pues mi querido Stear, nuestra Yiyi resulto ser más astuta de lo que imaginábamos, pues veras parece que ella escucho una conversación entre mi padre y su doctor, en la que él le decía quién era yo verdaderamente. Entonces Yiyi enfrento a mi padre diciéndole que debía contarme toda la verdad, al ver que mi padre no estaba muy contento con la idea y darle seguridad ella le dijo que lo hiciera el mismo día del compromiso.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tu padre ya te conto todo ¿verdad?

-Exactamente mí querido Stear

-Eso quiere decir que ya está confirmado que no eres Alex…sino….

-Si Stear, soy Anthony Brower, tu primo

-oh Dios, esto está como para escribir una novela… Juro que estoy tan emocionado, aun no puedo terminar de creerlo, eres Anthony…- dijo Stear llevándose las manos a la boca

-Dímelo a mí, que pase varios años sin saber quién era yo realmente.

-Bueno entonces… que harás ahora? ¿Quisieras hablar con Archie? ¿Decírselo a Candy?

-Punto numero 1 Stear- dijo Anthony tornando un semblante más serio- creo que por el momento no quisiera saber nada de Candy…. Ella decidió irse al lado de Terry…

-Pero eso es porque tú te ibas a casar! – dijo Stear levantándose del sillón y levantando los brazos en señal de una imploración

-Pero Candy se fue en busca de su novio, así que como ella decidió dejarme por mi compromiso, yo decido dejarla para que sea feliz al lado de la persona que ella ama en este momento.

-Pero Anthony… o Alex….. o como te llames… estoy seguro que si ella se entera de que tu eres Anthony y que encima ahora estas libre de compromiso, ella regresara a tu lado.

-No creo que sea justo que confunda a Candy con eso en estos momentos, creo que lo mejor será que ella establezca bien sus sentimientos con Terry mientras yo busco organizar mi situación en la familia, porque créeme que hay muchas personas que me deben muchas explicaciones por lo que me sucedió.

-La tía abuela eh?!

-Si ella y además mi padre me dijo que había otra persona aparte del doctor el día que decidieron darme por muerto

-Quién es?

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que fue una tía.

-osea que ahora tenemos otra cosa más que descifrar.

-Si bueno, la cosa es que mañana vamos a tener una reunión con el secretario del tío abuelo Williams

-George

-Si ese mismo

-Yo también estuve en contacto con George, ¿recuerdas? Pero él me dijo que el tío abuelo estaba en un viaje de negocios y que no sabía cuando regresaba.

-Hasta que no hable con el tío abuelo, no puedo decirle a nadie sobre mi verdadera identidad, no quiero que la tía abuela se entere antes y pueda hacerle algo a Candy, mientras menos personas sepan sobre mí, más claro será el asunto.

-Entonces mañana le dirán todo a George.

-Supongo que con eso ya George decidirá decirnos el paradero del tío abuelo, con eso iré a reunirme con él y le pediré una reunión con esta dichosa tía y con la tía abuela.

-Bueno supongo que la tía abuela no podrá negarse a dar estas explicaciones

-Tengo que pedirte algo Stear.

-Dime, sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-Necesito que me acompañes a verme con el tío abuelo, eres el único que sabe sobre mi existencia y también sabes lo que la tía abuela hacia y decía para separarme de Candy, tu serás como mi testigo con el tío abuelo. Además de que no quiero ir solo…..

-Bien, yo iré contigo, pero también es algo difícil desaparecerme sin decirle a Archie a donde me voy….tendría que contarle o inventarme algo

-Si tienes razón… no te puedes desaparecer así por así, no encuentro una buena excusa donde Archie no haga preguntas que lo hagan dudar sobre lo que está pasando.

-Mira Anthony…. Sé que es algo muy descabellado pero hace un tiempo ya estuve pensando que algo así podría pasar….. Así que creo que tengo la excusa perfecta para desaparecer sin que me hagan preguntas, será cruel….. pero creo que más adelante entenderán porque lo hice.

-Espero que lo estés pensando bien, porque tampoco queremos alterar más a la familia, ponte que pongas en alerta a todos con tu supuesta excusa.

-La verdad no creo…. Ya he investigado sobre ese asunto y digamos que si me buscan no podrán hacer nada.

-Vale, confío en ti… cual es la excusa?

-Si te la digo te vas a alterar, así que cuando sea el momento de sacar el As bajo la manga lo sabrás, antes no.

-Stear…

-crees que puedes ser el único en guardar un secreto?

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero el día en que estemos viajando en búsqueda del tío abuelo me dirás que es lo que hiciste

-Vale, si lo hare

-Entonces a dormir que mañana tengo que ir a la reunión con el señor George.

-Bien..

-Stear…viste hoy a Candy?

-Sí, en la estación

-….y?

-Quieres saber si le di tu obsequio?

-Si niño genio, eso quiero saber.

-Pues sí, se lo di

-y?!

-Ah bueno pues se lo llevo…..que más quieres que te diga? Es más eres raro, primero me dices que no quieres saber nada de ella por ahora y ahora estas pidiéndome que te cuente con lujo de detalles que fue lo me dijo?

-Ahhhh olvídalo eres un tonto

-jajajaja bueno primito solo te diré que le gusto mucho el regalo, y que me pregunto por ti

-Que te dijo?

-Solo quiso confirmar que hoy era tu fiesta de compromiso…

-Ah bueno…. Quizá solo ella quería confirmar que me iba a casar

-Si bueno y ahora ya no lo harás….Estas seguro que no quieres ir a decirle quien eres de verdad?

-Ya te dije que no Stear, y ahora si ya a dormir

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

El momento de la reunión con el secretario llego, mi padre me pidió que esperara en otra habitación mientras el hablaba con el Sr. George, pero la habitación tenía una puerta que daba con la sala donde estaban conversando así que se podía escuchar toda la conversación.

-Sr. George mucho gusto tenerlo en mi domicilio.

-Capitán Brower, tanto tiempo sin verlo, desde….. El suceso del Srto Anthony creo….

-Si bueno…..Tome asiento por favor- se sientan- desea algo de tomar? Un té? Un wisky?

-Un té estaría bien muchas gracias

Ya servido el té mi padre comienza a hablar.

-Sr George, ya he venido cierto tiempo pidiéndole una reunión con el tio abuelo Williams lo cual no me ha sido concedido

-Ah si capitán el problema está que el aún se encuentra de viaje en Asia y no he podido comunicarme con él.

-Sr George creo que no está entendiendo el problema del asunto, para mí es de suma urgencia tener una reunión con él, mi salud cada día empeora y no puedo darme el lujo de esperar mucho tiempo.

-Si capitán entiendo que su salud este mal, pero que podría ser tan importante que lo tiene tan preocupado…..

-Pues es sobre la muerte de mi hijo Anthony…

Silencio…

-Disculpe no lo entiendo capitán…. Que tiene que ver el recuerdo de su hijo aquí?, Disculpe que sea tan suelto al expresarme pero con esto, lo que me está diciendo es que quizá usted desea ser enterrado junto a los restos de su esposa e hijo? Porque déjeme asegurarle si es que algo le llegara a pasar….. que dios no quiera….

-No es eso señor George- dijo mi padre levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa triste y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación donde yo me encontraba- yo creo que usted es una persona en la cual podemos confiar.

-Podemos?

-Si Sr. George podemos, es por eso que le pedí que se reuniera con nosotros hoy, déjeme presentarle a alguien…

Lo siguiente que mi padre hizo fue abrir la puerta y mirarme directamente a los ojos y sonreírme.

-Pasa por favor- me dijo

Asentí y entre a la sala, en donde vi a un hombre sentado frente al escritorio de mi padre, con un conjunto color azul marido y un sombrero azul en las manos, su rostro palideció al veme, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la boca quedo entreabierta también, de un solo salto se levantó y me miraba como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Buenos días Sr. George, tanto tiempo sin verlo- dije acercándome y estirándole mano.

El señor George quedo atónito, después de un par de segundos reacciono y contesto al saludo.

-Sr. George este es mi hijo- dijo el capitán

\- Señorito Anthony?- dijo George aun pálido

-Si George, soy yo

-Madre mía, pero usted….. Cayo del caballo…. Usted ese día….. y Candy….. y los demás….. y….. Madre mía, que fue lo que paso?- dijo George mirando a todos lados y luego mirándose las manos.

-Déjeme explicarle y contarle todo desde el principio señor George, tome asiento por favor- dijo el capitán

Y así mi padre le conto lo que me conto a mí el día del compromiso, con cada parte se veía que George abría y cerraba la boca varias veces parecía que trataba de digerir la idea de que todo no era un cuento.

-Y así fue como el día de ayer decidí contarle todo a mi hijo, claro que después cancelaron su matrimonio, pero ese ya es tema aparte.

-Capitán lo que usted me acaba de contar, es algo tan imposible que sino pudiera ver al Srto Anthony frente a mí no lo creería. Pero después de tanto tiempo, porque está tomando esta decisión de contárselo al tío abuelo.

-Porque no quiero que le metan idea a mi hijo, sobre todo la tía abuela, sabe usted que por separar a mi hijo de Candy ella hizo hasta lo imposible, no quisiera que ella tuviera alguna oportunidad de hacerle algo a mi hijo sin que el tío abuelo sepa toda la verdad y menos si es que algo llegara a pasarme.

-Entiendo….. Alguien más está enterado de la identidad del joven Anthony?

-No, solo sus futuros ex suegros, pero confío plenamente en ellos.

-Bien…. Gracias por la confianza en contarme todo esto- se quedó pensativo por un momento- creo que es el momento de retribuirles la confianza, sabiendo que esto que les voy a comunicar no saldrá de aquí.

-Si claro George puedes contarnos lo que sea- dije

-El tío abuelo Williams….. a desaparecido

-Que!?- dijimos al unísono mi padre y yo

-Lo que escucharon, hace cierto tiempo perdimos contacto con él, si es cierto que él se fue de viaje, pero no fue al Asia sino a África, supimos que hubo un ataque a un tren donde hubieron varios fallecidos, pero al momento de reconocer los cadáveres no encontramos el del señor Williams, así que tenemos la esperanza que él aún se encuentre con vida…..

-No…. Esto no puede estar pasándonos…..que haremos ahora Anthony?

-Tranquilo padre, el tío abuelo aparecerá pronto

-Anthony no quiero que la tía abuela te haga algo o te mande lejos de mí

-Padre soy mayor de edad y ella no podrá mandar sobre mí

-Capitán déjeme asegurarle que si el señor Williams no aparece yo me hare enteramente cargo del futuro del Srto Anthony, la tía abuela por más cabeza de la familia no podrá acercarse a él, a menos que él lo permita, mejor dicho que no podrá influenciar en las decisiones del señorito Anthony.

-Si George te encomiendo a mi hijo, aunque habría deseado que el mismo tío abuelo sepa la verdad.

-Pero me gustaría que concedieran un cierto tiempo antes de presentar la verdad sobre el Srto Anthony…

-Tiempo? Presentar? –dije sin entender

-Si señorito, usted es un heredero directo de la familia Andrew, si su tío abuelo no aparece usted subiría como cabeza de la familia….

Mire con los ojos muy abiertos a mi padre y mi padre miro hacia el piso.

-Pero antes de todo eso, necesito un tiempo para seguir buscando al señor Williams, tengo la certeza que él aun está vivo.

-Cuánto tiempo? – dijo el capitán- porque por desgracia, tiempo es lo que menos me queda.

-Denme un lapso de 6 meses, si en esos 6 meses el tío abuelo no aparece, tramitare los documentos para la herencia del Srto Anthony, igual durante los 6 meses estaré ordenando la documentación sobre la herencia del Srto, a pesar de que aparezca e señor Williams el señorito Anthony igual es heredero y al ahora estar vivo, tengo muchos papeles que ordenar.

-Quisiera que esos papeles estén listos lo antes posible, no me interesa si el sube a la cabeza o no, pero quiero que se le sea entregado lo que por derecho le corresponde.

-no se preocupe capitán, en dos semanas estarán listos los primeros papeleos

-Muy bien, gracias señor George.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo que retirarme- se levantó y camino hacia la puerta- ahhh una cosa más….están pensando hacerle frente a la tía abuela?

-Por el momento creo que no es lo más indicado, ya que podría tomar represalias con algunos familiares o simplemente querrá alejarlos de mí como para que nadie se siga enterando que estoy vivo- dije pensando en mis primos y en Candy.

-Muy bien entonces me retiro, si tienen alguna duda o algo más, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

-Si, Hasta luego George. Dijo el capitán

-Permítame acompañarlo a la salida George- dije abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

-Muy amable Srto Anthony.

Ya en la puerta del domicilio.

-George, tengo algo que confesarle

-Dígame Srto

-Stear sabe la verdad sobre mí, antes de que mi padre me contara la verdad, pude recuperar poco a poco mis recuerdos y en esos momentos Stear me estuvo apoyando.

-Con razón el Srto Stear estaba desesperado por pedir una audiencia con el Sr. Williams

-Si George, pero lo he analizado y quisiera pedirle que me reúna la información de donde estuvo el tío abuelo antes de su desaparición.

-No me diga que está pensando ir a buscarlo usted mismo Srto Anthony.

-Exacto George, quiero alejarme un poco de este ambiente, me di cuenta que hay demasiados familiares cerca y no quisiera cometer alguna imprudencia, así que iré a buscar al tío abuelo yo mismo, primero dejare todos mis pendientes en el hospital y luego partiré con Stear.

-Muy bien, pero déjeme decirle que es un poco peligroso ir en su búsqueda….

-No se preocupe, sabremos cuidarnos.

-Muy bien en un par de días le tendré la información, pasa por mi despacho a recogerlo

-Gracias George y fue un gusto volver a verlo- dije sonriendo

-El gusto fue mio Srto Anthony y también una grata sorpresa – dijo George y se fue

 _ **Hola hola!**_

 _ **Por favor no me golpeen!**_

 _ **Bien….. Sigo viva…. Jajajajaja en serio discúlpenme x demorarme…( lela cuenta con sus dedos) unos 4 meses?**_

 _ **Pero los compensare….. lo juro….. por favor díganme como quieren el final…. Que Anthony quede solo, con Candy o con alguien más?! Ya casi casi termina, ahora sí les diré que solo serán d cap. más :D**_

 _ **Si desean tbm pueden decirme el futuro de sus personajes favoritos…**_

 _ **Conste que los tomare en cuenta, pero al final hare lo que yo quiera jajajajaja**_

 _ **Vuelvo a pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso, esta vez demorare un poco menos y en una semana o dos publicare otro capítulo, más que todo esperando sus comentarios para el final de la historia.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana….**_

 _ **Chao chao!**_

 _ **Lela**_


	24. Chapter 24

Las cosas ya estaban listas para mi viaje.

Arregle lo del hospital, bueno en realidad renuncie porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera y seria poco ético que pidiera permiso o vacaciones sin una fecha de regreso.

George me había dado una información de los últimos lugares que había estado el tío abuelo antes de su desaparición…..

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Buenos días señorito Anthony pase por favor- me dijo George cuando llegue a su oficina_

 _-Gracias George_

 _-Bueno señorito, le tengo lista la información sobre su tío, pero hay un par de cosas que debe saber antes que nada. Va a ser difícil que usted pueda ubicarlo._

 _-Porque dices eso George_

 _-Uno porque su tío abuelo, no es su tío abuelo….. en realidad es el hermano menor de madre, es por eso que al no aparecer el tío abuelo usted es el descendiente directo que heredaría toda la fortuna de la familia Andrew…_

 _-Pero entonces por qué el título de tío abuelo?_

 _-Bien, creo que en estas circunstancias usted debe informarse sobre la situación de la familia, su padre ya está enterado de todo ya que la misma Srta. Rosmery se lo conto._

 _-Me estas mareando George, ósea que mi tío abuelo no es mi tío abuelo sino mi tío y de primer grado…?_

 _-Exacto, déjeme proceder con la información…Los padres de su señora madre, ósea sus abuelos. Murieron cuando su tío William aún era muy joven, él debía convertirse en la cabeza de la familia pero el señor Williams prefería jugar con pequeños animales a ser la cabeza de los Andrew, así que la tía abuela lo nombro bis abuelo para proteger la dignidad y unidad de esta, y solo informo a algunos ancianos sobre esta decisión y así yo me convertí en su protector_

 _-Es por eso que la mayoría de la familia no conoce el rostro del tío abuelo….- dije dándome cuenta al fin porque es que nadie conocía al tío abuelo William_

 _-Exacto, al cumplir la mayoría de edad el señor William prefirió seguir manteniendo el secreto, ya que así podía seguir saliendo a dar largos paseos o cuidar de sus animales…._

 _-Vale entiendo las circunstancias….._

 _-Entonces al señor Williams siempre le ha gustado viajar y cuidar de animales en peligro o se ofrecía de voluntario en las comunidades más alejadas, ahora el último viaje que hizo fue a Europa…. Tengo la información que el señor planeaba regresar y se había embarcado en un tren, pero ese mismo fue fue atacado, me dirigí yo mismo a los hospitales y a las morgues de aquel lugar…. Pero nunca lo encontré es por eso que aún pensamos que él está vivo…_

 _-Pero si nunca lo encontraron…._

 _-Ten en cuenta que no podemos ubicarlo con exactitud porque no debe estar registrado con su nombre, ni lo vamos a encontrar con los apellidos Andrew…. Quizá como Williams…pero también lo dudo…_

 _-Entiendo, entonces mi búsqueda si que está muy complicada, por si acaso tienes alguna foto de mi tío?_

 _-No señorito, lo siento, como usted comprenderá al no querer que nadie sepa de su identidad tampoco dejaba retratarse, pero si le puedo asegurar que es su vivo retrato…_

 _-Entiendo…._

 _-Ahora ve cuando le digo que es casi imposible su búsqueda?_

 _-Ya lo veo, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo_

 _-Cuando piensa salir de viaje?_

 _-En unos 4 días saldré junto con Stear_

 _-Y sus demás familiares, y el señor Archie, no ira con ustedes?_

 _-No, ya sería muy sospechoso si nos vamos los tres, la tía abuela comenzaría a buscar a sus dos nietos y no queremos eso._

 _-Le deseo mucha suerte señorito._

 _-Gracias George_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora la cosa era convencer a mi padre.

Había pedido hablar con él, y me dirigía a su despacho.

Toque la puerta y escuche el permiso para dirigirme

-Padre, quisiera hablar contigo

-dime Alex, que deseas

-Padre, temo decirte que he tomado la decisión de emprender un viaje, quiero tratar de recuperar mis recuerdos y también quiero ir en búsqueda del tío abuelo.

-Ya me imaginaba que ibas a hacer eso….. dime ya sabes por donde empezar a buscar?

-Sí, ya tengo la información de los últimos lugares en los que estuvo el tío abuelo

-Imagino que te los brindo George.

-Si padre el mismo fue

-Bien y cuando partirás?

-En 2 días

-iras solo?

-No, iré con Stear

-y Stear ya sabe?

-Sí- creí que ya no era momento de mentirle más a mi padre

-Bien, también me lo esperaba, lo veo muy seguido a tu lado y ya no me parecía coincidencia que se hicieran amigos así por así, quizá es eso que dicen que la sangre la llama jajaja- mi padre lanzo una risa algo triste- lo que me parece extraño es que no vea a Archí con ustedes

-No padre, Archie aún no sabe nada, pensé que si Archie se enteraba iba a querer viajar con nosotros y eso iba a levantar sospechas.

-muy bien, que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje hijo

-gracias padre

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido y ya me encontraba por salir de viaje, el día de ayer Yiyi tbm se había ido y fui a despedirla.

 _Flashback_

 _Nos encontrábamos en el puerto_

 _-Júrame que te vas a cuidar- me dijo Yiyi_

 _-Lo hare_

 _-Lamento que no pudieras quedarte con Candy_

 _-No te preocupes Yiyi, supongo que Candy debe estar feliz al lado de su novio_

 _-Eres un tonto Anthony Brower Andrew, te apuesto a que si tu fueras a buscarla y le contaras toda la verdad, ella correría a tus brazos y serian felices para siempre_

 _-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero no me hizo caso- dijo Stear que estaba detrás de mi_

 _-ya les explique mis motivos y no voy a repetirlos_

 _-Pues tus motivos son estúpidos, mira que cancele mi boda para que seas feliz y me haces esto_

 _-Ya Yiyi, Candy tbm escogió su camino y no es justo que yo le arruine su felicidad con Terry_

 _-Al carajo con el actorcito ese, tu mereces ser feliz más que ese tipejo y me estas cagando los planes al hacer esto_

 _-Oh Dios mio Yiyi! Esa boca! Tu eres una damita no debes expresarte así- dije mirándolo seriamente pero después me reí como nunca_

 _-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Yiyi, eres el tonto más tonto de todos los tiempos- dijo Stear_

 _-Ah vale, no es justo son dos contra uno- dije mirando a Stear_

 _-Piénsalo bien Anthony, todo mi sacrificio será en vano_

 _-Yiyi…_

 _-Nada de Yiyi… piénsalo porfavor… Pero no te demores porque quizá cuando te decidas la tonta de Candy ya este casada con ese tipo_

 _-Yiyi…..- ella me miro con cara de que no quería replicas ni más excusas, y me di cuenta que no iba a poder darle la contra- está bien….. Lo pensare_

 _-Muy bien, vamos avanzando Anthony…._

 _En eso el barco anuncio que ya iba a zarpar_

 _-Me tengo que ir….. los voy a extrañar…._

 _-Nosotros también te extrañaremos- dijo Stear y le dio un abrazo de despedida_

 _-Cuídate mucho Yiyi y no te olvides escribirme- dije_

 _-No lo hare, tú también me escribes y me cuentas como te fue- y me dio un fuerte abrazo y se acercó a mi oído- si Candy te bota, me buscas si muñeco? – se separó de mí y me guiño el ojo_

 _Volví a reír por la ocurrencia de esta mujer- ya vete de una vez- le dije empujándola para que suba al barco_

 _-jajajaja esa es la actitud, te quiero mucho y cuídate- dijo subiendo al barco- Stear cuida mucho a mi muñeco y que no se demore en buscar a Candy_

 _-Me asegurare de eso no te preocupes_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Listo para irnos Anthony? – dijo Stear

-Listo

El viaje fue tranquilo y nos hospedamos en una de las casas de la familia Andrew, George se aseguró que ningún miembro de la familia se encontrara en ella y que la servidumbre fuera gente nueva y no tengan contacto con nadie de la familia.

Y así pasaron los meses y los meses, buscamos en todos los hospitales algún registro con el nombre de William, en las morgues, los asilos, casas de reposo y nada de nada, hasta buscamos personas no identificadas y nunca encontramos nada de nada.

Solo nos daban los datos que ya teníamos.

Una tarde en la que habíamos regresado a la casa después de una búsqueda sin éxito, recordé:

-oye Stear

-Dime

-Que fue lo que le dijiste a la familia para que no te buscaran?

-ahhhh eso- dijo Stear sentándose en uno de los sillones- Recuerdas que cuando le pedí a George que me consiguiera una audiencia con el tío abuelo, le dije que me quería enlistar a la guerra?

-Sí si recuerdo, le dijiste que querías dejar tu testamento a favor de Candy si por algo te pasaba

-Pues bien, utilice esa excusa

-Que? Pero y Archie no te dijo nada?

-En realidad no pudo decirme nada tampoco- dijo Stear analizando un poco sus palabras

-Y eso?

-Es que no se lo dije directamente, sino que deje una carta antes de irme explicándole que quería unirme como aviador al ejercito para luchar por mi país

-Fue una idea un poco escalofriante…sabes?

-Sí, pero así me aseguraba que no iban a seguirme, lo malo es que para que la mentira fuera creíble también le mande una carta a Patty

-Debes haberla dejado destrozada

-Sí lo sé, pero no me lo recuerdes, fue doloroso para mí también mentirles de esa manera.

\- Lo siento

-No te disculpes, yo decidí ayudarte en esto, además cuando volvamos y sepan la verdad, estoy seguro que entenderán las razones.

-Eso espero

Y así fue como pasaron meses sin saber absolutamente nada del tío abuelo y tuvimos que regresar porque mi padre se puso mal y estaba moribundo.

-Dr. Cuál es el pronóstico de mi padre

-La enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado y lamento decirte que tu padre no soportara una operación y que solo debemos esperar lo peor

-Él ya lo sabe?

-Claro que sí, el mismo me exigió que no le mienta

-puedo pasar a verlo?

-Si puedes, pero déjame avisarte que debes ser fuerte

Me dirigí a su habitación y vi a mi padre recostado en su cama, al momento de ingreso me miro y me extendió su mano dándome a entender que me acercara

-Hijo mio, lamento que tuve que hacerte regresar de tu viaje

-No diga eso padre, su salud es muy importante para mí

-Anthony…. Sé que me queda poco, pero quiero decirte que te amo y que eres la persona más importante para mí, también quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice- me dijo mi padre casi en un susurro, se notaba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por hablar

-No es necesario padre

-Claro que es necesario….. no debí aceptar la propuesta de la tía abuela, no debí haberte engañado y tampoco debí haberte forzado a casarte, por favor perdóname

-Todo está en el pasado padre, la verdad estoy muy agradecido con usted por todo el amor que me ha brindado tanto a mí como a mi madre… y yo ya lo perdone hace mucho tiempo

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, cuando la vea le diré que eres el mejor hijo que puede haber

Mi padre lloraba yo lloraba, me acerque más a él y lo abrase….. sabía que era una despedida, sabía que pronto mi padre partiría al más allá, sabía que añoraba encontrarse con el amor de su vida.

-Es hora de descansar padre, trate de dormir

-Te amo hijo

-Yo también te amo papá

Y lamentablemente esa noche mientras mi padre dormía sufrió un paro cardiaco…

Y murió.

 _ **NOTITAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **SNIF SNIF**_

 _ **Me dio pena escribir la última parte pero la enfermedad del capitán ya estaba avanzada y todos sabíamos que él estaba destinado a la muerte…..**_

 _ **Aish…. Donde se metió el tío abuelo? Jajajaja bueno tampoco es un misterio para todos los que vimos la serie :D**_

 _ **Ya casi casi es el final….. quizá el próximo capítulo es el último ((Vuelvo a caer en depresión))**_

 _ **Bueno bueno me despido con un inmenso abrazo psicológico, Cuídense mucho!**_


	25. Capítulo 25

Despues de un tiempo de tratar de volver al rastro del tio abuelo; que fue imposible; recibi un llamado de George.

-Señorito Anthony, lamento haberme reunido con usted en este tipo de situaciones.

-Dime George que es lo que pasa?

-Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala….. la buena es que tengo todos sus papeles listos y en orden para que sea el sucesor de la familia Andrew

-Y la mala?

-Es que la tia abuela esta haciendo una reunión con el consejo familiar para proceder con la destitución de la Srta Candy en la familia Andrew…

-Pero que? Ella no puede hacer eso! Candy es adoptada por el mismísimo tio abuelo!

-Exacto, y al él estar desaparecido y sin algún rastro de que quizá pueda volver a aparecer, la tia abuela se liberaría de su gran dolor de cabeza y esta por demás decirlo que por fin podría limpiar el honor de la familia….

-Entonces lo que ella busca es liberarse de Candy

-Entonces… que hará?

-Yo?

-Sí claro, usted, le acabo de decir que sus papeles para que sea el sucesor de la familia Andrew, mejor dicho usted es la nueva cabeza de la familia, Srto Anthony y como nueva cabeza de la familia tiene todo el poder por sobre la Tía abuela.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo impedir que la tia abuela destituya a Candy

-Puede impedir que la tia abuela estornude sin su permiso si asi lo desea Srto Anthony- dijo George.

-Bien, necesito la fecha, la hora y el lugar de la reunión, George

-Sera mañana al mediodía en la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago.

-Muy bien, quiero que ellos se reúnan tranquilamente y que nadie mas de la familia o de la servidumbre nos interrumpan, Yo llegare después de que ellos ya estén reunidos, para eso necesito que no me vea nadie.

-Tenga por seguro Srto Anthony que yo me encargare de eso…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Era el dia de la reunión, y en la oficina principal estaban reunidos la tia abuela, el consejo familiar y George.

-Bien, los he reunido con la finalidad de informarles sobre la destitución de la Srta. Candy White Andrew de la familia Andrew; como ya lo sabrán William ha desaparecido, entonces me he visto en la necesidad de tomar el mando de la familia y como primer asunto en resolver es la deshonra que genera tener como pariente a esta niña.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa tia abuela, pero no le parece una medida un poco extrema, la Srta Candy es muy autosuficiente y además es una buena profesional- dijo George

-Te parece bien, que en la familia Amdrew, exista una enfermera?-

En ese momento sono la puerta

-Esperamos a alguien más, tia abuela?- dijo un miembro del consejo

-No lo creo- dijo la tia abuela

-Permitanme recibir al invitado que falta- dijo George y fue a abrir la puerta

El invitado paso, dejando a cada paso que daba, sorprendidos a los integrantes de la familia; se situo al frente de todos y miro a la tia abuela, que estaba tan sorpendida que se habia quedado petrificada; el muchacho sonrio de lado, se aclaro la voz y dijo:

-Buenos días damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Alexander Saint, medico de profesión.

-Per-pe….. tu-tu… er…..esss…. An…..Tho….ny….- dijo la tia abuela temblando de pies a cabeza y logrando las miradas curiosas de los demás familiares

-Ahhhh siiii, muchas gracias Sra Elroy, me olvidaba, lo que pasa es que sufro de amnesia- dijo el joven un poco alegre- Dejenme presentarme una vez más, mi nombre es Atnhony Brower Andrew y soy la nueva cabeza de la familia.

Todos los presentes empezaron empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos y a hacerse preguntas.

-Bien déjenme aclararles algo, no estoy aquí para discutir sobre si estoy vivo o muerto, aunque es casi obvio que estoy con vida, solo estoy frente a ustedes para hacerme cargo de los asuntos familiares y evitar cualquier situación que pueda ir contra los deseos del tio abuelo William.

-Eso no puede ser! Tu no tienes ningún derecho a venir a impedir ni a hacer nada- dijo la tia abuela

\- En realidad si lo tengo tia abuela, soy el hijo de la hermana del tio abuelo Williams, y como único heredero vivo tengo el derecho de asumir el cargo de patriarca de la familia y hacerme cargo de todos los asuntos familiares que mi tio Williams dejara pendiente y eso también incluye la situación de su hija adoptiva Candy….

-Esto es inaudito….. Anthony! Me niego a que sigas con esto

-Lo siento tia abuela, pero después de todo esto tenemos una conversación pendiente….. no lo crees?- dijo Anthony mirando seriamente a su tia

Ante este incomodo momento la tia abuela solo me sento en su silla y bajo la mirada

-Bueno consejo familiar, si que todo esta claro, cualquier duda o problema que se les prpesente estare encantado de reunirme con ustedes, tengan por seguro que siempre los recibire ysin nada mas que decir, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión.

Los del consejo decidieron que era tiempo de terminar y uno por uno empezaron a retirarse, dejando en la oficina a George, Anth0ony y a la bis abuela.

-Muy bien tia abuela, algo que desee decirme antes de retirarme?- dijo Anthony

-Anthony….. como es que tú…

-Bueno, mi padre me lo confeso un poco antes de morir, pero ya mucho antes yo poco a poco fue recuperando mi memoria

-Anthony….. yo…..

-Dejelo asi tia abuela, no puedo creer que simplemente me decidiera retirarme de la familia por una estupidez tan grande como el honor, eso fue un golpe demasiado duro para mí y que para variar aprovechara de la situación en la que nos encontraramos para destituir a Candy, se ha dado cuenta de eso? Su sobrino esta desaparecido y usted solo aprovecho eso para disque recuperar el honor de su familia?

-Pero es que Anthony…. Tu no entiendes….. esa niña es una huérfana, fue una sirvienta y para colmo ahora es una enfermera! Sabes la comodilla que somos en la sociedad?

-Y yo tia abuela? Yo era tu sobrino! Y simplemente decidiste darme por muerto!- dijo alzando la voz- Yo soy medico, también eso te avergüenza?

-No, pero es diferente, tu eres un hombre

-Por favor tia abuela, en estos tiempos las mujeres también pueden realizar las mismas cosas que hacemos los hombres, pero ese no es el tema- dijo Anthony indignado- Tia abuela con todo el respeto que aun le tengo, déjeme pedirle porfavor que no vuelva a meterse con todo lo referido hacia Candy, el tio abuelo la adopto y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso y defenderé la desición de mi tio al mantenerla aún como parte de la familia Andrew y ahora es momento de retirarme- dijo avanzando hacia la puerta

-Anthony… sabes que ella fue a verse con el actor Terry Grandchester verdad?

\- sí tía abuela gracias por eso también- dijo Anthony sin darse la vuelta

-Espero que te des cuenta que ahora eres el jefe de la familia Andrew y no puedes ir andando de amoríos con una huérfana que encima esta detrás de otra persona

-A mi no me va a manipular tia abuela, actuare según corresponda la situación y según mis sentimientos, y también sé cual es mi lugar y espero que usted sepa cual es el suyo también

-Que insolente que eres

-Insolente no tia, directo y espero que no tengamos este encuentro de palabras en otra ocasión, con su permiso me retiro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Srto Anthony déjeme decirle que estuvo magnifico- dijo George saliendo detrás de mí del estudio

-Eso crees George? Yo aun estoy temblando, volver a ver a mi tia abuela y encima de todo retarla, fue demasiado intenso para mi

-Me imagino que su tia abuela pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo contra la srta Candy de ahora en adelante .

\- Recuerda que mi tia es algo terca con respecto a Candy, asi que digamos por ahora esta a salvo, lo que me preocupa ahora es poder escapar de aquí sin ser visto por Archi o Elisa.

\- El seññorito Archi esta de viaje, se fue con la srta Annie a esquiar a las montañas rocosas, y la srta Elisa se fue de compras.

\- Bien eso me deja tranquilo, asi que me retiro George.

\- Un auto lo está esperando afuera señorito.

 _Lo que no sabia Anthony era que la tia abuela no se iba a quedar tan tranquila con esto y tampoco le daría la oportunidadd de que esos dos se vueltan a juntar mucho menos que ahora Anthony seria la cabeza de la familia._

x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x

-Srto Anthony, estos son los papeles de las empresas que necesitan su firma.

-Si, dejalos en el escritorio George los revisare y los firmare hoy en la tarde.

\- Srto Anthony, no sé si deba informarle

-Sí es importante claro que tienes qur informarme George que sucede.

\- Es sobre el viaje que tuvieron el señorito Archie y la Srta Annie.

\- El viaje al cual se fueron a esquiar a las montañas rocosas?

\- Exacto pero los seoritos no fueron a las montañas

-Entonces a donde fueron?

\- Se fueron a las montañas, donde están terminando las construcciones de las vías del tren

\- Pero que muchachos para mas problemáticos! Y que se supone que fueron a hacer alla

\- Fueron a ayudar a la sra Candy

\- Pero es que esa niña no se puede quedar quieta – dijo Abnthony riéndose recordando a la pequeña y traviesa Candy – y que es lo que hacia ella alla?

\- Estaba contratada como enfermera, pero los tres ya regresaron y la señorita está en el hospital Santa Juana.

\- Por que será que no me sorprende esa noticia de Candy

-Será por que la conoce tan bien

-Es cierto, yo en su lugar de medico haría lo mismo, seguro que su presencia fue necesaria y como ya regreso y esta bien, me quedo tranquilo.

 _Mas que tranquilo la noticia sobre Candy lo había déjado melancolico, recordar las travesuras de su pequeña pecosa era lo que últimamente se había convertido con su hobbie, cada cosa que hacia, cada cosa que veía la recordaban a ella y en cada instante se recordaba que tenia que seguir con su vida, obviamente como cabeza de familia que era ahora se iba a encargar de velar por ella, pero había decidido que al igual que su tio abuelo, el tbm se mantedria en el anonimato, mas que todo por ella, para que no se sintiera con alguna obligación para con el._

 _Ella, tan alegre, tan llena de energía, tan dispuesta a dar todo de ella con tal de ayudar a los demás y si no podía estar físicamente a su lado, al menos haría lo que fuera para que no vuelva a sufrir, haría todo en cuanto estuviera en sus manos para que nunca mas nadie se atreva a tratarla mal._

\- Srto Anthony, Srto Anthony- dijo George exaltado tratando de llamar la atención de Anthony.

\- Disculpa George me perdi, que es lo que pasa?

-Hay un problema y tenemos que actuar de inmediato

\- De q se trata George?

\- Es sobre Candy señor, ella necesita su ayuda

 **Hello Hello!**

 **Infinitas disculpas a todos, no actualice en mucho tiempo, es que mi vida a sufrido muchas perdidas este año y bueno recién estoy digamos como q superando las adversidades.**

 **En fin, que les parecio?**

 **Dejenme decirles que este es el penuntimo capitulo….. si si ya se que vengo diciendo eso hace 3 capitulos jajajaja pero créanme que este ya es el penuntimo.**

 **Si alguien desea saber masomenos en partede la historia vamos, esta seria en el capitullo 100 masomenos.**

 **Sin nada mas que añadir, cuídense mucho y hasta dentro de un año mas ajajajaja okno será en una semana aproximadamente :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Eran casi las 11 de la noche y nos dirigíamos con George a las afueras de la ciudad, me sentía tenso, estaba incomodo en el asiento, si hubiera podido me bajaría del auto e iría corriendo hasta el lugar que me dijeron solo para calmar los nervios, obvio que llegaría muy tarde si hiciera eso, así que para calmarme un poco empiezo a estrujar el pañuelo que tengo en las manos.

\- Tranquilo señorito, ya vamos a llegar-

\- George no me pides que esté tranquilo

\- Señorito tiene que estarlo, es por la seguridad de la Candy

\- Mira que ese maldito de Neil, engañarla de esa manera para llevarla a esa hacienda…. Es un hijo de ….

-Señorito- dijo George con una voz de advertencia

Y es que estaba que echaba chispas, no puedo creer que tan bajo puede caer esa familia de mierda.

 _\- Es sobre Candy señor, ella necesita su ayuda_

 _\- Que pasa con ella?_

 _\- Me acaban de informar que el señor Neal llego a la mansión que está en la montaña del lago con la Srta. Candy y la llevo a rastras, un agente ya está camino hacia allá._

 _\- y que estamos esperando? Vámonos nosotros tbm George- dije levantándome de un salto y en el transcurso a la puerta tomando mi chaqueta_

Esa pequeña lagartija me las pagará, el su hermana y su madre me tienen hinchado, siempre intentaron hacerle la vida imposible a Candy.

A lo lejos vislumbro un lago y un acantilado con una mansión en ella ya era hora, habíamos demorado aproximadamente 45 minutos en llegar hasta ahí desde que el cuidador de la mansión aviso a George que había visto a Niel y Candy llegar.

-Srto Anthony deje que yo ingrese primero al lugar

-Estás loco George? Quiero ser yo mismo el que se encargue de asfixiar a Neal y con mis propias manos

-Señorito, recuerde que usted quiso mantener el anonimato

-A la mierda el anonimato George, estoy hasta la coronilla con esa familia de mierda

\- Señorito seamos prudentes, quizá el agente llego antes que nosotros y la situación ya se calmó, además que la señorita Candy y el señor Niel se sorprenderán de verlo ahí

Me debato en el que hacer y que no hacer.

Pongamos las dos posibilidades en una balanza

Punto numero 1: No ingreso y espero a las noticias de George después de limpiar la zona.

Punto numero 2: Ingreso a la mansión agarro del cuello a Niel, lo asfixio lo meto en un costal de papas, y lo tiro por el acantilado…. y después de eso le explico a Candy que estoy vivo, la pobre entrara en una contradicción, se sentirá mal porque estoy vivo y ella esta con el actorcito ese de Terry, me odiara por no haberle contado antes, llorara, sufrirá y se quedara solterona criando gatos solo para no lastimar a ninguno de los dos….

Bueno creo que exagero un poco con lo de los gatos, pero sabemos que Candy es capaz de quedarse sola e infeliz con tal de no hacernos sufrir….

La idea numero 2 me agrada más, pero tiene muchas contras, aparte que no tengo a la mano un costal de papas y podría ir a la cárcel por matar al maldito de Neal, aunque quizá me den una medalla por librar al mundo de una basura como esa.

-Entonces señorito que es lo que hará- me dijo George liberándome de la batalla mental que tenía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Esperare en el coche, pero si ellos están ahí y vez a Candy en una situación muy peligrosa no dudes en gritar y yo entrare corriendo, de acuerdo George?

-Tranquilo señorito yo gritare, aparte que el señor que cuida la casona nos avisara la situación en cuanto lleguemos.

Así como lo dijo George, había un señor en la puerta de la casona cuando llegamos, se acercó al auto apenas nos estacionamos.

-Abraham buenas noches

-Señor George, hace unos 5 minutos el señor Neil se fue en su coche, iba muy desesperado, pero yo lo vi todo desde la ventada del patio de atrás.

-Cuéntame Abraham donde esta Candy

-Ella…todo fue tan rápido señor George, no sé como la señorita pudo hacer eso

-Hable de una vez señor que es lo que paso- dije desesperado acercándome al cuidador que estaba nervioso

-Cuéntanos todo desde el comienzo Abraham que es lo que sucedió apenas llegaron- dijo George

\- Bien, la señorita llego sola en un carruaje, pero el señor Neil ya la estaba esperando aquí afuera, cuando ella ingreso el señor le dijo al cochero que se fuera y el ingreso al lugar, una vez dentro escuche forcejeos y por eso me acerque a la ventana, él le decía que no la dejaría irse si es que no le decía que ella lo amaba….

-Que? Que Candy enamorada de…. Neil?- no pude evitarlo y eso me salió en un grito que hizo que mis dos acompañantes me miraran extrañados- ¿Pero eso no puede ser, si Candy esta con Terry, eso no tiene lógica, en que estupidez está pensando ahora Neil?

-Continua Abraham por favor

-Bueno la señorita le respondía que ella nunca le diría semejante atrocidad, a lo que el salió de la casona y le cerró la puerta y le dijo que no la dejaría escaparse hasta que hiciera lo que él le pedía, entonces ella empezó a recorrer todo el lugar y se dirigió al balcón, pensé que ya no tendría escapatoria y estaba proponiendo interceder pero me asuste porque de todas maneras el señor Reagan es parte de la familia Andrew y podrían correrme, entonces decidí llamarlo y cuando me dirigía hacia mi casa que esta por la parte del patio de atrás y vi como la señorita se había descolgado de la baranda y bajaba el acantilado por las lianas que cuelgan de esta, el señorito Reagan ingreso corriendo hacia el balcón y fue cuando ahí se rompieron las lianas y la señorita cayo al lago…

\- que?- grité desesperado y me dirigí hacia el dichoso balcón, la caída era increíblemente alta, mis pies y manos temblaban al sostenerme de la baranda, que había pasado con Candy? ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Porque el maldito de Neil había escapado, dejándola a su suerte?

Maldita sea esa cucaracha maldita, en cuanto tenga mis manos sobre él….

-Señorito Anthony- dijo George detrás de mí

-George…. Dime que no es cierto, no, mejor no me digas, vamos a buscarla, vamos abajo y busquémosla, quizá no está muy en el hondo, quizá tengamos que nadar toda la noche para dar con ella, pero por favor vamos a buscarla- dije sujetándome del traje de George

-Tranquilo señorito, usted no termino de escuchar toda la historia, cuando el señor Abraham vio que ella cayo, se acercó al acantilado y vio que la señorita Candy tbm salió a flote y que se fue nadando hacia la orilla.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarla, debe estar mojada y con frio, vámonos George que estamos esperando.

-Si señorito vámonos, pero me temo que deberé pedirle una vez más que piense en las consecuencias de ir a buscar a la señorita Candy…. Si la encontramos usted deberá explicar porque está conmigo.

-George, solo vamos a buscarla, si deseas me escondo en la cajuela o en los asientos de atrás y diremos que soy un bulto viejo, no hare daño alguno, pero quiero saber que Candy se encuentre bien.

-Muy bien señorito, pero el señor Abraham me informo que el agente que venía hacia aquí, nunca llego hasta la casona, quizá el encontró a la señorita Candy en el camino, tendremos que pasar por el camino, pero al no encontrar a la señorita deberemos seguir de frente e ir a la oficina a esperar a que se contacte el agente y tener buenas noticias de la señorita.

-Bien George, hagamos eso, pero rápido

Me escondí en los asientos de atrás y el señor Abraham le presto una manta, con lo útil que me hubiera servido esa manta para esconder el cadáver de mi estúpido primo, pasamos por el camino que rodeaba el lago y no encontramos a Candy, así que nos dirigimos hacia las oficinas.

\- ¿Señorito Anthony deberé esperar noticias, no preferiría que lo lleve a su casa antes de irme hacia la oficina?

-No, George prefiero estar al tanto de todo lo que pueda pasar

Y Así llegamos a la oficina.

-Una taza de café señorito?

-No gracias George, mejor iré al servicio a lavarme el rostro para ver si así calmo un poco los nervios.

Al momento que estaba en los servicios, sonó el teléfono de la oficina, agudice un poco mi sentido del oído para poder escuchar por si eran noticias de Candy.

\- ¿Si señor, entiendo señor, si nos encontramos en la oficina, estábamos muy preocupados por la señorita Candy- decía George en susurros- mañana? -dijo algo sorprendido- Muy bien señor, yo lo tendré todo listo para después, Adiós señor- y colgó

-Alguna noticia George? - dije al salir del baño y buscar con la mirada a George

-Si señorito acaban de informarme que la señorita se encuentra sana y salva en su domicilio, la encontraron deambulando al parecer unos minutos antes por la carretera a las orillas del lago, estaba mojada, pero estaba bien.

-Me alegro que la encontraran sana y salva, roguemos para que no coja un resfriado o una pulmonía.

-Si, señorito Anthony deberé pedirle que se encuentre conmigo el día miércoles, debemos ir a Lakewood a arreglar unos asuntos.

-Pasa algo malo con Lakewood?

-No señorito, al contrario, pero hay asuntos que aun debemos de ver con respecto a las propiedades de esa zona.

-Muy bien, creo que será bueno pasar un par de días allí

-También dígale al señorito Alistar que lo acompañe, debemos ver el asunto del regreso del señorito a la familia.

\- tienes Razón, aún creen que él está en el campo de batalla y el pobre no puedo ni asomarse a la ventana.

\- bien entonces el miércoles nos veremos en Lakewood

-Bueno entonces me retiro George.

-No desea que lo acompañe a su domicilio?

-No George está cerca, me despido entonces.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Así que a Lakewood no? - dijo Stear recostado en el sofá

\- Sí, dice que hay algunas propiedades que debemos verificar, además me parece buena idea ir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, en vez de que estés encerrado aquí, y de paso vas pensando que decirle a la familia para tu regreso triunfal.

-Sobre eso Anthony, en realidad si quisiera unirme al ejército.

-Estás loco? Necesito de ayuda aún más que antes. ¿Recuerdas que voy a estar en el anonimato? Eso significa que no puedo presentarme a la familia y quiero que tú seas mi representante

-para eso tienes a George

-George no puede estar haciendo el trabajo de todos Stear, recuerda que el tío abuelo aún está desaparecido y George tiene que encargarse de eso como sea

\- ¿Hablando sobre eso, que pasara si el tío abuelo aparece?

\- No entiendo a que te refieres con eso

\- ¿Quiero decir, que que es lo que harás tú?

-Pues he pensado pedirle al tío abuelo que me deje administrar un hospital para las personas necesitadas, primero empezare con una clínica, donde todos puedes al menos atenderse.

-Buena idea Anthony y podrías contratar a Candy como enfermera

\- Que parte de "no quiero que Candy sufra por tener que escoger entre dos no entiendes" Stear?

-Bueno, pero podrías seguir fingiendo que eres El Dr. Saint, así al menos podrías verla y hablar con ella

-Tampoco quiero hacer eso Stear, porque de todas maneras como Anthony y como Alex sentíamos algo entre los dos.

\- Eres muy problemático Anthony, mira que dejar a la mujer que amas

-Es que en la vida de ella ahora hay alguien más

\- ¡Pero tú eres y serás siempre su más grande amor, su primer amor!

\- Pero ya no tengo el derecho a estar en su vida Stear, ella encontró a alguien que le ayudo a superar mi muerte y no es justo que venga de buenas a primeras a arruinarles la fiesta

-Pero no estás muerto!- dijo Stear alzando los brazos al cielo en forma de suplica

\- No, pero ya perdí mi oportunidad, paso mi momento, ahora es momento Terry y Candy

\- Cada vez que hablo de ese tema contigo haces que me de dolor de cabeza, así que mejor iré a alistar mi maleta para el viaje

-Si ya vete de una vez

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

El día miércoles llego era una mañana tranquila estaba despejado, salimos temprano de casa y en el coche solo íbamos Stear y yo, George me había informado que él se adelantaría para tener todo listo a nuestra llegada.

\- Oye Anthony

\- Dime Stear

\- Que fue lo que le paso a Neal

\- Pues el muy bastardo se salvó por esta vez, no pude darle lo que se merece, "Recuerde el anonimato" es lo único que sabe decir George cada vez que trato de armar un homicidio

\- Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti, teniendo tanto poder y no poder utilizarlo para amonestar a esos dos.

Me quede callado lo que seguía del viaje, creo que esto lo hizo George con el afán de mantenerme lo más lejos posible de los Reagan, ya que él también iba a estar lejos y no iba a poder vigilar que mantuviera mis manos alejadas de la cucaracha Reagan.

Después de mucho tiempo de viaje reconocí el lugar, tan lleno de árboles, el cielo tan azul, ese camino nos conduciría al portal de las rosas.

Mis dulces Candy estaban hermosas justo llegamos para que broten.

En la entrada a la casa se encontraba George.

-Señoritos encantado de recibirlos

\- ¿Gracias George, muy bien ya que estamos aquí, que es lo primero que veremos?

\- Bien, la verdad es que tengo un par de archivos que desearía mostrárselos, podría esperarme en el despacho por favor, mientras ordeno que lleven sus equipajes a sus dormitorios

-Muy bien George, ahí te esperaremos, no me digas por donde es, a ver si puedo recordarlo- me digo dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras y luego queriendo ir hacia la derecha

\- Es a la izquierda Anthony- Dice Stear aguantándose la risa al ver que me estaba equivocando de camino

\- en mi defensa llevo varios años sin venir a esta casa y para colmo es inmensa, no sé cómo no se pueden perder aquí.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del despacho y nos adentramos a esta, al comienzo íbamos animados conversando, pero al ingresar al lugar nos dimos con la sorpresa que no estábamos solos.

Dándonos la espalda, había una persona que miraba por la gran ventana

-Quien es usted? - dije desde la puerta

-Buenos días muchachos, los estaba esperando

\- Quién es? Dese la vuelta

Y así poco a poco el visitante fue dándose la vuelta

Llevaba un tarje elegante, tenía buen porte, era un hombre de cabello largo color rubio y ojos del color azul cielo, en la mirada pudo ver su propio reflejo, pero esas facciones ya las conocía por lo que no dudo en ningún momento de quien se trataba

-Albert? Que haces aquí? ¡Pueden ver que has ingresado aquí y te van a botar!- dije acercándome más a él

\- Si Albert te meterás en muchos problemas- dijo Stear

-Buenos días Alistar, buenos días Alex, no se preocupen por eso, la verdad es que los estaba esperando para poder conversar con ustedes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro George

-Ahí George, no te preocupes por él, es nuestro amigo así que no hay ningún inconveniente de que se encuentre en este despacho- dijo Stear tratando de excusar la presencia de Albert

Yo me quede mirándolo fijamente, había dicho Albert que nos estaba esperando…. Esperando ahí, en esa oficina, en la casa de los Andrew, él porque nos estaría esperando ahí, y empezó a tomarle importancia un poco más a su ropa, un traje elegante color marrón, zapatos finos, corbata elegante, y entonces algo no encajaba con su imagen del antiguo Albert.

-Quien eres tú? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Como que quien es Alex, es Albert el amigo de Candy es que acaso no lo recuerdas? - dijo Stear acercándose más a mí- o me vas a decir que te está volviendo la amnesia?- me lo dijo en un susurro para que Albert no escuchara aunque pareciera que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Albert estaba parado frente a nosotros, no se había movido ni un centímetro

-Señoritos déjenme presentarles al señor Williams Albert Andrew o como ustedes suelen llamarlo Bis abuelo Williams

La mandíbula de Stear llego hasta el piso en ese momento... yo por el contrario me quede perplejo no sabía que hacer ni que decir

\- ¿No, esto es una broma, no puede ser, si lo último que yo sabía era que Albert Vivía con Candy después del accidente de tren que tuvieron, hasta Alex lo atendió en el hospital…verdad Alex?

\- Es por eso que me pareció tan raro verlo al comienzo- dije más para mí que para los demás

\- Bien déjenme explicarles un poco la situación, por favor tomen asiento- dijo acercándose al escritorio y sentándose detrás de él- como podrás recordar Alex, al momento de conocernos yo había perdido la memoria, ahí fue cuando Candy decidió cuidarme, hasta hace muy poco que no recordaba nada, pero un día cuando estaba lavando los servicios en mi trabajo tuve un mareo y recordé todo de golpe, es ahí cuando me puse en contacto con George, y parece que no soy el único que recobro la memoria….. verdad Anthony?

\- Si tío, tienes razón yo también pude recobrar la memoria, pero lo mío fue progresivamente

-Un momento un momento, aun no estoy entendiendo, porque si antes de perder su memoria te llamaban tío abuelo, y nunca supimos quien eras o como eras- Dijo Stear

\- Bien te lo contare, mis padres murieron cuando yo aún era muy joven, ya en ese momento yo tenía que ser la cabeza de la familia, pero me gustaba de la vida en el campo y de cuidar pequeños animales y sabes que eso a los ojos de la sociedad y de la tía abuela Elroy no estaba bien visto, por eso me mantuvieron en el anonimato bajo la fachada de tío abuelo William, es por eso que nadie podía conocer mi identidad.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora ya no eres cabeza Anthony- Dijo Stear

\- Eso es lo de menos Stear, lo que quiero saber ahora es porque George hizo que me presentara frente a la tía abuela Elroy

\- Era una medida desesperada señorito Anthony, si no actuábamos de inmediato la Sra. elroy hubiera destituido a la señorita Candy de su puesto en la familia, permítame expresarle mis disculpas por haber actuado de esa manera Señorito, además en ese momento el señor Williams aún se encontraba desaparecido, El día que nos reportaron sobre el señorito Neal y la señorita Candy ese día el señor Williams se contactó conmigo. - dijo George

-Es más, fui yo el que fue en busca de Candy y la encontré en el lago, afortunadamente fui a buscarla al consultorio donde trabaja y ahí me dijeron que había ido un cochero de la familia Andrew a buscarla, eso me puso alerta y pude averiguar quien fue y a donde se dirigían- Dijo Albert

-Un consultorio? Candy no trabaja en el hospital? – dijo Stear

-Lastimosamente parece que hay personas que están tratando de desacreditar y cerrarles las puertas de trabajo a Candy a como dé lugar y ustedes y yo sabemos perfectamente quien puede estar detrás de todo esto, además de los sucesos recientes, podemos estar casi seguros que son ellos.

\- LOS REAGAN – decimos al mismo tiempo Stear y yo

-Exacto, aun no entiendo exactamente que es lo que quieren estar vez de Candy, para tratar de controlarlos un poco, hicimos el anuncio de que haríamos la presentación del abuelo Williams a la sociedad.

-Además se le fue dicho a la familia que el bis abuelo Williams estaba enfermo, para que no supieran sobre su desaparición, y solo los mayores saben que el Señorito Anthony tomaría las riendas de la familia.

\- Entonces no saben si se presentara e tío abuelo o Anthony- dijo Stear.

\- ¿Igual tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que puedan hacer los Regan, ya sabemos que son capaces de todo- dijo Alberto- bueno muchachos que les parece si terminan de instalarse y nos vemos para el almuerzo?

\- Claro tío abuelo o Albert o William, la verdad no sé cómo llamarte ahora- dijo Stear sonriendo y sobándose a cabeza

\- Llámame Albert por favor, no quiero que piensen que por ser la cabeza de la familia vamos a perder la amistad que hasta ahora hemos logrado, es más sé que cualquier cosa que pase puedo contar con ustedes.

\- Sí Albert- dijo Stear dirigiéndose a la salida

\- Anthony, me gustaría conversar contigo a solas un momento- dijo Albert

\- Disculpe señor tengo que irme a la ciudad, pero en dos días regresare

-No te preocupes George puedes irte ahora o después de almorzar

\- Creo que mejor ahora señor, con su permiso me retiro

-Bien, Anthony, seré claro, sé que George te dijo que en mi ausencia te harías cargo de las empresas y los asuntos familiares.

-Oh si Albert, pero ya que volviste no creas que te quitare el puesto de familia

\- No Anthony, eso no es lo que creo, pero sí es lo que quiero

\- No entiendo

-Anthony mi vida no está aquí, quiero irme al África de nuevo a hacer lo que más me apasiona y pensé que quizá podría dejarte a cargo de todo, has demostrado responsabilidad en tus acciones y ser justo en tus decisiones.

\- Pero Albert para eso tendría que ser yo el que se presentado en sociedad así todos sabrían que estoy vivo incluso…

\- ¿Incluso Candy, es lo que ibas a decir no?

\- Sí Albert, incluso Candy

\- Y no quieres eso?

\- No, no quiero

\- Y puedo saber por qué?

\- Albert! Tu más que nadie sabes que lo de Candy y yo no puede ser, ella está de novia con el actor ese Terry y si ella supiera que yo estoy vivo…. Albert no quiero que ella sufra.

\- haber haber Anthony, no estas enterado de lo que paso con Terry y Candy? - me dijo Abert levantando el brazo para que me detuviera

\- Que ha pasado? No sé nada… Estuve viajando a todos lados para buscarte y solo supe que Candy, Archie y Annie estuvieron en las montañas en las construcciones de las vías del tren y que luego regresaron.

-Eso fue después de que Candy regresara de Broadway, Anthony…. Candy termino con Terry, durante el viaje que tuvo Candy hacia allá, se enteró que una de las compañeras de Terry llamada Susana, salvo a este de un accidente, Candy se enteró que Susana esta perdidamente enamorada de Terry por lo que en el accidente ella quedo paralitica y le suplico a Candy que dejara a Terry, y Candy así lo hizo.

\- ¡Pero eso es jugar sucio, no puede chantajeara Candy de esa manera! ¿Y Terry que dijo?

\- Candy le pidió que se quedara con Susana porque ella lo necesitaba, y le pidió que sea feliz y que ella tbm lo seria.

\- Guau, ese fue una final muy triste- dije sentándome perplejo

\- ¡No para todos, Anthony date cuenta, ya no hay nada que permita que ustedes estén separados! Es tu momento de ser feliz con Candy

-Albert! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Quieres que aproveche esta oportunidad y buscar a Candy? Ella esta deshecha y el buscarla solo sería como aprovecharme de su situación, lo más prudente sería dejar que pase el tiempo

-Que es lo que te preocupa Anthony? de que tienes miedo? – pregunto Albert perdiendo la paciencia

\- Tengo miedo de ella no me ame como antes Albert- dije desesperado

\- Solo podrás averiguarlo hablando con ella

\- Por ahora no Albert, ya quizá más adelante

\- ¿No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras Anthony, pero ahora sabes que tienes el camino libre para tu felicidad, y sobre la propuesta de quedarte como cabeza de familia?

\- Igual, dame un poco de tiempo porque ya sabes que es lo que conlleva hacer todo esto.

\- Muy bien Anthony, será entonces como tú digas.

\- Muchas gracias Albert, por comprender

\- Eres mi sobrino Anthony y quiero que seas feliz, recuerda eso….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x. xx..x.x.x..x.x.

¿Mi corazón saltaba de alegría no lo voy a negar, la ultima platica que tuve con alberth hace unos días, me había dado… esperanzas? Ilusiones? Por fin podría ser feliz con Candy, no había nadie quien nos separare esta vez; claro que no voy a negar que me pareció un poco triste la manera en la que termino con el actorcito ese, pero la desdicha de unos es la alegría de otras.

Toda la tarde me imagine como podría ser los encuentros entre Candy y yo.

Iría a buscarla y me aparecía frente a ella y le diría….

\- Hay Candy, mírame…. estoy vivo

No no muy directo, que tal si fingia amnesia de nuevo y que no podía recordar los últimos sucesos pero que si recordaba mi vida antes de la caída del caballo?

No no, eso parecía de novela dramática

¿Quizá en un baile, una presentación en sociedad, las noticias son mejores si hay un baile y comida de por medio verdad?

Eso me suena a q Candy se molestará si o si conmigo.

Salí al balcón y de pronto me llego un aroma agradable, inspire profundamente… ese aroma…. Candy…. las dulce Candy, aquellas hermosas rosas que había bautizado con el nombre de mi primer y único amor.

-Hey! Anthony- grito Stear desde el jardín

-Hola Stear!

\- Vamos a dar un paseo en el auto, que dices? Como en los viejos tiempos!

-Con tal que ese paseo no termine en un chapuzón en el lago, me apunto

-Pero que dices Anthony? ¡Que poca fe me tienes, ya ya apúrate insolente! Que iremos en el coche de Albert y no en el mío

Fuimos a dar un paseo a la ciudad, tantos recuerdos me invadieron, todos y cada uno con Candy, sonreí para mí mismo y así paso la mañana.

Cuando regresamos vimos que el coche de George

-Hay George! ¡Que sorpresa que regresaras tan pronto!- Dije levantándome un poco en el asiento para dejarme ver

-Oh señoritos, buenas tardes, vine porque se presentó un grave problema.

-Que paso George? - dijo Stear ya fuera del auto

-Vine a hablar urgente con el señor Albert, lo que pasa es que la bis abuela le dijo a Candy que el bis abuelo Williams ordeno que ella se casara con el señorito Neal.

-QUE QUE! – dijimos al mismo tiempo Setar y yo

-Por eso tuve que viajar de inmediato

-Donde esta Albert ahora mismo? - dije

-Está en su oficina….

Ni bien George termino de decir la frase, emprendí la carrera hacia la oficina de Albert-

-Señorito Anthony, espérese- fue lo último que escuche decir a George.

¡No podía esperar, no iba a permitir que la tía abuela obligara a Candy a casarse con ese imbécil, ella lo odia! Y él le hizo tanto daño, la había dejado para que sea feliz con Grandchester no para que ese infeliz de Neal se aprovechara.

No lo pensé dos veces y simplemente empujé la puerta de la oficina.

-Albert, quieren casar a Neal con Candy, debemos evitar…- me quede a media oración, al darme cuenta que Albert no estaba solo, mis piernas temblaron, mi respiración era agitada, no sé si fue por la carrera que hice desde la entrada hasta la oficina o fue su sola presencia que me dejo sin aliento.

Ahí parada frente a mi estaba la chica de cabellos doras y ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, llevaba un vestido color mostaza que delineaban bien sus curvas, sus labios estaban abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa y formaban una linda y perfecta letra O

Me quede helado, no sabía si quedarme ahí, correr por donde había entrado o hacerme al muerto.

-Anthony? – dijo Candy perpleja

-Ca…. Can….. Candy- dijo reaccionando a su voz

-Bien chicos, creo que lo mejor será que se sienten y me expliquen que es lo que está pasando, que es lo que acabas de decir con respecto a Neal?

-George me acaba de decir que la tía abuela está obligando a Candy a contraer nupcias con Neal- explique a Albert, tratando de relajarme un poco ante la atenta mirada de Candy que aún no salía de su asombro

-Es eso cierto Candy? – dijo Alberth

-Tu… tu…. Alex? - dijo Candy al borde de las lagrimas

Mire a Albert pidiendo ayuda, no sabía qué hacer, si arreglar el asunto de matrimonio o tirarme a los pies de Candy y pedir perdón por no decirle que estaba vivo y explicarle todo

-Candy…. necesito que me respondas, para poder tomar una decisión con respecto a la tía abuela y a Neal, quiero saber si hay más gente involucrada en esto- dijo Alberth

-AIbeth, tú lo sabias? – dijo Candy volteando a ver a Alberth

-Candy, concéntrate, una vez que me respondas resolveremos todas tus dudas

\- ¿Si si Alberth, estaban Eliza, Neal, la Sra. Reagan y la tía abuelo, contento? Ahora si explíquenme

-Bien, los dejare para que Alex te explique mejor las cosas, mientras que yo voy a arreglar ese asunto de la boda, puedes estar tranquila Candy- dijo alberth tomando de los hombros a Candy- sabes que nunca te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras, tu eres libre de elegir casarte con quien quieras, es hora que sanes tus heridas y vuelvas a amar ya que la vida te está regalando esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, mi niña- termino dándole un beso en la frente y salió de la oficina

Me había mantenido al margen de su conversación, estático como cualquier adorno de la oficina, no estaba preparado para este momento, entre todos mis locos encuentros, este era el que no había pensado, no sabía que decirle, como empezar, que hacer.

\- las dulce Candy están hermosas- dijo Candy en un leve susurro

Tanteé un poco el terreno y decidí levantar la mirada, ella estaba de espaldas y miraba por el gran ventanal.

-Candy…- dije acercándome a ella poco a poco.

\- No sé quién eres…. Mi corazón me dice que eres Anthony, pero como la primera vez que te vi en el hospital también me confundí y me dijiste que eras Alex, mi mente tiene una batalla campal

-Hasta hace poco o era Alex Saint, el interno que conociste en el hospital Santa Juana

-Hasta hace poco?

-Candy, hemos estado viviendo engañados…. Hace poco pude recobrar la memoria….

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo Candy volteando a mirarme, ella estaba llorando

No pude aguantar verla así, me arriesgue a que me golpeara, que me rechazara, que me empujara, que me odiara para toda su vida, me arriesgue a besarla, la rodee con mis brazos a su cintura y sentí como poco a poco ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, sus lágrimas caían por su mejillas y hacia que el beso fuera algo mojado pero en ningún momento desagradable, fuimos parando poco a poco por la necesidad de aire, subí mis manos y limpie su rostro, ella me abrazo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, solo sollozaba, la rodee con mis brazos, no quería soltarla, quería protegerla, ahí entendí que ella es mi todo.

-Porque Anthony? ¿Porque nos hicieron esto?

-Porque el nivel social es lo único que tiene la tía abuela en la cabeza

-es una vieja cabeza hueca

Rei al recordar cuando Candy le dijo eso a la tía abuela.

-Candy, perdóname- dije abrazándola con más fuerza- perdóname por no decirte antes toda la verdad

-Porque lo hiciste Anthony? ¿Porque no me contaste?

-Candy, tu tenías tu vida echa recuerdas? Estabas con el actorcito ese, yo no podía interponerme ante tu felicidad.

\- Ese actorcito tiene nombre, se llama Terry y me parece o encuentro una pizca de celos en ese comentario

-Claro que sí son celos, él podía tenerte y yo no, era injusto que simplemente pensara en recuperarte- dije soltando poco a poco a Candy y separándome de ella

-Anthony….

-No Candy, yo…. no te voy a pedir que vuelvas a amarme, quizá en tu corazón solo exista el amor que me tenías de cuando éramos jóvenes y yo he cambiado demasiado, soy otro

-Anthony….

-Ahora que sabes que no estoy muerto, déjame decirte que yo tampoco te obligare a quedarte a mi lado, esa es decisión tuya; pero al menos déjame estar a tu lado y ser….

\- Puedes Callarte y dejar de decir estupidez y media?- dijo Candy casi gritando para llamar mi atención

\- Candy….

-Anthony, mi príncipe, mi primer amor, no voy a negarte que, si tuve sentimientos por Terry, pero desde que te volví a ver en el hospital, mi corazón y mi mente volvieron a ser tuyos, había algo inexplicable que hacían que me aferrara cada día más a tú, pero también me impedían estar junto a ti, había tantas cosas que jugaban en nuestra contra, como tu compromiso con la dra Yiyi

-Está roto

-Que?

-El compromiso, está roto, Yiyi tbm se enteró sobre mi pasado y decidió romper el matrimonio

-Valla eso no me lo esperaba

-Si la verdad que tampoco yo esperaba que hiciera eso

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía que más decir, ella no me había rechazado, pero tampoco me había aceptado del todo, quizá poco a poco podríamos volver a ser la pareja que éramos antes... Entonces recordé que ella tampoco sabía lo de Stear, si quería que las cosas funcionaran debía de decirle toda la verdad

-Candy, no quisieras ir a dar un paseo por el jardín?

-Al jardín?

-Sí, quisiera enseñarte algo, que sé que te alegrara

-Bueno vamos….

Caminamos lejos de la oficina de Alberth y nos adentramos al gran salón, llego como ráfaga de viento, los recuerdos de ese primer baile que tuve con Candy

El mismo lugar, las mismas escaleras, la misma compañía, sonreí como tonto al recordar lo nervioso que estuve ese día.

-Recuerdas nuestro primer baile? - pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras

-cómo no recordarlo, si me encerraron en la torre, pero tú fuiste a rescatarme

-No sé cómo pudiste caer en la trampa de Elisa y Neal

\- Ya sabes como son, nunca dejaron de meterme en problemas, mira que ahora ultimo lo siguen haciendo.

\- Es verdad, mira que tratar de desposarte, me imagino que quieren apoderarse de la fortuna, al ser tú la heredera del tío abuelo….

\- Ahora ultimo Neal ha estado algo extraño, me ha llevado flores al hospital y a mi casa también, me paraba invitando a salir y a decirme que me amaba

\- Que cosa? Me imagino que no le recibiste ningún regalo, ¿verdad?- dije algo alterado- ese desgraciado, cuando lo tenga entre mis manos – Hice el ademan de ahorcar algo entre mis manos.

\- no me digas que estas celoso…. Anthony- dijo Candy con una sonrisa de lado

Enrojecí, me puse color tomate, estaba más rojo que el color de la alfombra, solo pude atinar a sonreírle tímidamente.

Llegamos poco a poco a las puertas de entrada y vi que Stear estaba detrás del auto…. Quizá intentando hacerle algunos ajustes.

Le hice una señal a Candy para que guardara silencio

-Que haces? - pregunte cuando llegamos junto al auto

Stear estaba tan ensimismado en su quehacer que no se dio cuenta de mi acompañante

-Creo que puede repotenciar el motor para que valla más rápido- respondió aún agachado- Oye Anthony, hablaste con Alber…..- antes que pudiera terminar su oración levanto la visto y vio Candy

Palideció y abrió tanto sus ojos que pensé que se desmayaría

-C…C…CAN….DY- tartamudeo

-STAR! ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!- grito Candy y empezó a perseguir a Stear

-Candy por favor, entiende, no quise hacerlo, Anthony me obligo!- dijo Stear corriendo tratando de evitar que Candy lo golpee, tanto fue su desesperación que se escondió detrás mío

\- ¿ERES UN MALDITO STEAR- dijo Candy tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras saltaba por encima del hombro de Anthony- SABES LO MAL QUE LA ESTA PASANDO PATTY? ¡PERO ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

-Candy calma, yo le pedí a Stear que me ayudé y tuvo que decirles esa GRAN MENTIRA- dije mirando a Stear- en mi defensa, no supe hasta después que Stear dijo tal barbaridad

-Tenía que hacerlo, sino Archie hubiera intentado saber a dónde voy y porque, además la tía abuela tampoco se hubiera quedado tranquila- dijo Stear

-Que es lo que tenían que hacer?

-Candy, al saber la verdad de mi vida, tuvimos que ir en busca del tío abuelo ya que estaba desaparecido, había tenido un accidente de tren….

\- y perdió la memoria…. por eso no sabía nada de su pasado… y yo lo estuve cuidando, y ustedes no lo reconocieron?

-Candy no hay registros de Alberth, no teníamos fotos de él, xq la tía abuela no quería que se supiera de su existencia y menos que era el heredero, por eso es que todos lo conocían como tío abuelo, para nosotros fue una búsqueda sin rumbo, simplemente tuvimos que hacerlo, no perdíamos nada

\- Voy entendiendo, eso quiere decir que Stear también sabia sobre ti- dijo Candy volviendo a dirigirle una mirada asesina a Stear.

Candy volvió a tratar de atrapar a Stear, pero Anthony fue más rápido y la agarro por la cintura tratando de detenerla.

-Candy, calma, yo le pedí a Stear que no te dijera nada, en ese momento yo estaba comprometido y tú estabas con el actorcito ese.

\- ¿Si Candy, por favor perdóname, toda la culpa la tiene Anthony- dijo Stear señalando a Anthony- Porque no lo golpeas a él ah?

Candy enrojeció y dirigió su mirada al piso.

Como aún estaba cerca de mí, pude apreciar su hermoso rostro enrojecer.

-Candy, que te parece si vas con los chicos al hogar de Pony? Ya hablé con la hermana María y la Señorita Pony

-Si tienes razón, que les parece chicos? -dijo Candy emocionada

-Seria genial Candy- me acerque a su oído y susurre- además ya lo habíamos prometido recuerda?

Candy volvió a enrojecer, amaba obtener esa reacción de ella.

-Muy bien entonces podemos ir en el coche- dijo Stear

-Le hiciste algo? - pregunté

-Aun no, pero para mañana poder comenzar a reparar….

-Entonces si podemos ir en el coche- dijo Candy

La vista era hermosa, había un lago cerca del lugar, y luego colinas, Candy nos narraba sus aventuras de pequeña, le pedí a Stear que nos dejé en la colina donde se encontraba el padre árbol y le dije que desde ahí seguiríamos a pie.

-Candy, una vez prometimos que vendríamos juntos aquí, hoy después de tantos traspiés, de tantas alegrías, de tantas tristezas, de tantas mentiras, de tanto amor y tantas personas a nuestro alrededor, pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa- me acerque a ella y le tome de las manos- la verdad no estoy muy seguro en que se supone que quedamos, pero permíteme decirte, que estoy frente a ti y me siento como aquel chiquillo de 13 años que estaba loco de amor por una niña pecosa y hermosa llamada Candy, por favor déjame ser parte de tu vida, volver a formar parte de ella, déjame amarte como si nunca nos hubieran separado- le di un beso en la frente- Querida y dulce Candy, déjame hacerte feliz y cuidarte para toda la vida, Candy, déjame ser tu esposo

Candy comenzó a llorar, quizá me había pasado un poco en pedirle que sea mi esposa, quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado, hace unas pocas horas nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar….

-por favor perdóname- dije tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas- Fue muy rápido, ¿verdad? - la abrase tratando de consolarla- perdóname por pedirte algo así

\- Anthony, sí quiero- dijo Candy separándose un poco del abrazo

-Que? – dije mirándola atónito

-Que, si quiero, quiero que seas mi esposo

La alegría me invadió, tomé de la cintura a Candy, la levante y la hice girar, el sonido de su risa fue una hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

Cuando volvió al piso, me abrazo pro detrás del cuello y me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor y necesidad de uno del otro.

Y así a los pies del viejo padre árbol, nos juramos amor eterno y volvimos a soñar con ese final feliz que nos arrebataron el día de la cacería.

Fin

 _ **Hay hey, disculpen la demora! Pero les dije que este sería el ultimo capitulo así que tenía que ser super largo XD**_

 _ **¿Creo que todo quedo claro, menos algunos detallitos, como que pasa con los Reagan?, se vuelven a encontrar todos juntos?**_

 _ **Estaba pensando en hacer un epilogo explicando esas pequeñas cositas, aun no lo sé**_

 _ **¿Ustedes que opinan?**_

 _ **También pensaba en subir la historia a Whathpadd, no sé si sería buena idea…**_

 _ **Weno espero que les haya gustado esta historia gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y leerla hasta el final….**_

 _ **Me despido con un fuerte abrazo psicológico y hasta la sgt historia porque si, hare otra historia con nuestra hermosa pareja, ya se está acomodando la idea en esta cabecita mía: D)**_

 _ **Ticosa :D**_

.


End file.
